A Dramatic Tale
by Dj Wolfenstien
Summary: Welcome to the hottest new reality show on the planet where contestants will compete in challenges, win big bucks, and try to survive the show along with each other! Right here On Total Drama A Dramatic Tale!
1. TDI 1 - 23 Campers and A Crappy Camp?

**A/N: Welcome everyone to a rather strange, sick and twisted idea I came up with because I am one strange dude. You know me as DJ Wolfenstein author to A Fairy's New Wings, A Jedi Warrior Of Peace, Goken The Brother Of Goku and The Metal Armed Assassin. Now I know none of those stories are done but, it's my life I can write what I want. Don't worry I'll be changing what I write for so I don't burn out on writing them. Anyway you know my deal write a review if you enjoy it, no flames/disrespectful reviews ect. Enjoy!**

**Note: I don't own anything related to Total Drama in anyway shape or from. **

"Total" - Speaking

'Drama' - Thinking

"_Island" _\- Flashback

Chapter 1 - 23 Campers and A Crappy Island!

**Total Drama Island**

A man in his mid thirties had walked onto a dock into frame with a cheesy grin. "Yo! We're coming to you live from Camp Wawanakwa somewhere in Muskoka Ontario! I'm your host Chris McLean! Dropping Season One of the hottest new reality show on television right now!" Chris started walking along the dock. "Here the deal. 23 campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy summer camp." He stops his walk. "They'll compete in challenges against their fellow campers. Every three days one team will either win a reward or watch their team members walk down the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers, and never comeback ...EVER!" He grinned as he gestured to the dock.

**Campfire Site**

"Their fate will be decided here at the dramatic campfire ceremonies!" Chris pointed at the camp fire pit. "Where all but one camper will receive this!" He pointed to sticks with marshmallows on them. "A Marshmallow." Chris picked one stick up and ate the marshmallow before tossing the stick. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded." Chris pulls out chessy tabloid magazines and a treasure chest out of thin air. "Cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune. Which they will probably blown in a week."

**Dock**

Chris stood in the middle of the dock. "Every moment will be caught on the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out right now on…" He took a deep breath. "TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!"

**Theme Song For The Show**

The intern gave Chris the signal once they were live as Chris smiled. "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. All right. It's time to meet our first 11 campers. We told them they'd be staying at this five star resort so if they seemed PO'd that's probably why." Right on cue the boat dropped of the first camper a farm girl that Chris turned to with a grin. "Beth what's up?"

Beth had ran up to hug the host making him give a weird look. "It's so incredulous to meet you!" Beth let him go giving him a weird look. "Wow your much shorter in real life."

Hris dusted himself off with a raised eyebrow. "Uh..thanks?" Beth walked off as he looked to see another camper arrive so he walked up to meet him. "DJ."

"Yo Chris McLean. How's it going?" DJ gave Chris a high five before looking around the camp. "Hey you're sure we got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" Chris confirmed that DJ was at the right place as the large jamaican man picked up his bags walking off. "Looked a lot different on the application form."

"Hey Gwen." Chris smiled as the goth girl sighed.

"You mean we're staying here?" Gwen looked around the campgrounds and the run down cabins.

Chris chuckled. "No you're staying here! My cribs is an airstream with AC that way." Chris smirked.

"I did not sign up for this." Chris soon pulled out her contract that Gwen then ripped.

Chris smirked. "The great thing about lawyers is." He pulled out a copy. "They make lots of copies."

Gwen groaned. "I am not staying here." Gwen grabbed her bags to leave.

"Cool I hope you can swim though." The boat had left. "Cause your ride just left."

"Jerk." Gwen muttered as she walked back while another boat had shown up with a cowboy in a pink shirt had been dancing before flipping off the boat.

"Wassup! Chris. It's an honor to meet you man!" The cowboy fistbumped him.

"Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island man!"

"Thanks man!" Geoff grinned.

"If they say man one more time I'm gonna puke." That got looks of concern from Beth and DJ who looked at Gwen who crossed her arms in annoyance.

Chris looked to the dock to introduce the next competitor. "Everyone this is Lindsey." The blonde bombshell waved to everyone with a smile as Chris whispered to the camera. "Not too shabby."

Lindsey had walked up to Chris. "You look so familiar!" The blonde pointed to Chris as he grinned.

"I'm Chris McLean." She just blinked staring at him with a confused look. "...The host of the show?"

"Oh that's where I know you from!"

Chris muttered something about her not being too bright as he turned to see another camper stepping off the boat. "Heather." Soon the next camper arrived which turned out to be a punk looking guy. "Duncan."

The punk just looked at Chris. "I don't like surprises."

"Yeah your parole officer warned me about that, man." He chuckled. "He also said to give him a hollar anytime to take you back to juvie."

Duncan just shrugged. "Okay then." He started walking towards the group of campers. "Meet you by the campfire gorgeous." He smirked at Heather.

"Drop dead you goof." Heather scoffed as she walked to the back of the group. "I'm calling my parents you can not make me stay here."

Chris waved around her contract with a smirk as the next boat had someone skiing jock in a red tracksuit and headband behind it. "Ladies and gentlemen Tyler!" Tyler ended up slipping and rolled across the water before flying through the air landing in the pile of luggage which made one suitcase flies into the air and splash down into the water soaking Heather. "Wicked wipeout man!" Tyler gave a thumbs up showing he was okay.

Another boat had arrived that dropped off the next camper who stood 5'11 had black shoulder length hair, he was wearing a black t-shirt with a navy blue jacket over it, with typical blue jeans while weaing black and blue sneakers, his eyes were a light lapis blue. "Alex! Welcome to the island."

Alex fist bumped Chris with a smile. "Thanks dude. Awesome to meet you." Alex walked to the rest of the group and saw DJ. "What's up big guy?"

DJ high fived him with a smile. "Not much man."

Chris heard a deep sigh turning to see the next camper. "Welcome to camp Harold." Harold just looked at Chris blankley which confused everyone else.

Beth had to ask so she whispered. "What's he looking at?" Only response was shrugs and a few shivers.

"So you mean this show is at some crappy summer camp and not on some big stage?" Harold got a nod from Chris before he smiled. "YES! That's so much more favorable to my skills." Chris shivered shaking.

Alex chuckled. "...Yeah if that skill involves his mom's basement." Alex got some laughs from the other campers.

"Now our next camper Trent!" Chris fist bumped the guitar player when he walked up.

"Hey Chris McLean saw you at that figure skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Chris smiled.

"I saw that." Beth said as she pointed to her head. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head and they got immunity that week."

"Lucky! I hope I get dropped on my head." Harold earned a raised eyebrow from Alex.

"Really? Cause I think you had enough of that when you were a baby." Alex smirked crossing his arms.

"Hey.." Alex patted Harold on his back apologetically.

"I'm sorry man you walked right into that one. I couldn't resist."

"That's fine. I guess I did walk right into that one." Harold said as Trent took a place next to Gwen as he smiled at her which got her to turn away.

The boat dropped off a blonde with a surfboard and ponytail. "Alright our suffer chick Bridgette is here!"

Duncan scoffed. "Yeah nice board. This isn't Malibu honey."

Bridgette shrugged. "I thought we were gonna be on a beach?"

"We are!" Chris grinned as the camera caught a shot of the polluted beach and a seagull with a plastic soda holder around its neck as the water tok the bird.

"Great…" Bridgette seems to be disappointed before she bent down to grab her bag unaware that she knocked Chris in the head with her board.

Chris rubbed his head. "Ow! Darn it! That hurt!" He groaned in pain. 'Makeup is gonna need to do some serious work.'

Bridgette walked up as Geoff smiled and greeted her and when she turned to look at him the boys had to duck to avoid her board. Only when Beth said something they had to duck a second time to avoid her board.

Heather was annoyed. "Alright we met surfer girl can we please get on with the show please?" She finished ringing out her hair.

Duncan smirked. "Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?"

Heather was annoyed by it and scoffed. "Get bent."

The boat dropped off another camper as Chris rubbed his head. "Our...ngh..next camper is Noah!"

Noah walked towards Chris. "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?"

"I'm sure someone did." He already got it before the show but, where's the fun in it so he tossed it in the trash before the show started.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Wonderful...Is that where were staying?"

"No it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party." Duncan smiled as he popped his knuckles after palming one of his fists.

"Cute. Nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?" Noah deadpanned as Duncan grabbed his lip.

"Yeah, you want one?"

"Ugh...No thanks can I have my lip back please?" Duncan let him go with a grin. "Thanks."

"What's up y'all! Leshawna's in the house!" Everyone looked to see a black tenager walkint towards them with a wave while Harold gasped. "Hey baby, how you doing?" She high fived Chris as she walked by. "Feel free to quit now and save yourself the trouble cause, I came to win." She got some campers to chuckle at her jokes as she walked up to DJ. "Oh what's up my brother give me some sugar baby!" She and DJ high fived.

Harold looked at her weirdly. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before."

"Excuse me?"

"Your real big and loud!"

"What did you just say to me!? Oh no you didn't! You have not seen something yet! I'll show you big!" DJ and Bridgette tried to hold her back as Harold started acting like he knows Kung Fu.

Alex looked to Noah and whispered. "Should I grab a shovel since he'll need it." Noah chuckled at the joke.

Chris decided to break it up now. "Alright campers settle down!" He walked up to the two in matching clothes. "Ladies Katie and Sadie. Welcome to your home for the next eight weeks."

"Oh my gosh! Look! It's a summer camp!" Katie gushed with Sadie

"I always wanted to go to summer camp!"

"EEEEEEEE!"

Alex was now confused. "...Which is which?"

"...I'm not sure." Trent was just as confused as he was.

Chris rubbed his head before seeing another camper arrive. "Ezekiel! What's up man?"

Ezekiel looked up pointing to the air. " I think I see a bird, eh." Trent chuckles while everyone else was confused.

"Okay..look I know you don't get out much, been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" Chris just looked at him in hopes he gets it.

"That's just ...wow." Gwen shook her head dumbfounded.

The boat came by again. "Cody! The Code-ster! The Code-meister!" Cody flashed a grin as he and Chris high fived.

"Dude, psyche to be here." Cody walked up to the ladies who had shown up. "I see that ladies have already arrived." He gave a wink to them only for them to roll their eyes and when he went to say something to Leshawna she put a finger to his lips.

"Save it short stuff." Cody grinned as he took his place.

"Eva! Nice to see you here!" The bodybuilder just ignored Chris and walked up to the other campers as she nailed Cody in the shin with her bag.

Cody yelped as he held his shin. "What's inside? Dumbbells?"

"Yes."

Duncan looked at DJ. "She's all your man."

"WOOOOO-HOOOO!" Everyone looked to see a large ball of joy arrive. "Chris! What's happening!" He laughed to himself. "This is awesome! WOOOO-HOOOO!"

Chris smiled. "Owen! Welcome!" Chris was greeted by a bear hug.

"SO AWESOME TO BE HERE, MAN!" Owen let Chris go. "Man this is just so!?" He was trying to find the right word to describe it.

Alex just smirked. "Awesome?"

"YES! Awesome! WOO-HOO! Are you going to be on my team!?"

Alex smiled. "I sure hope so."

When Owen was done Chris could greet the next camper. "Meet Courtney."

Chris helped her off the boat. "Thank you." She made her way to the others. "Hello you must be the other contestants."

Owen ran up to greet her. "Hey! I'm Owen!"

Courtney's shook Owen's hand. "Nice to meet you O ...wow." She trailed off as she saw the next camper. Everyone was in pure awe because he was incredibly handsome that would pass for a model.

"This is Justin." Chris said to the rest of the group before fist bumping him. "Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks Chris great to be here." Justin smiled.

"Just so you know we picked you based entirely on your looks."

Justin smirked. "I can live with that." He walked to the rest of the group.

"Dude! I like your pants!" Owne pointed to Justin's jeans.

"Thanks man."

"They look like they're worn out! Did you buy the like that?"

"Um...No just had them for awhile."

"Cool…" Owen facepalmed. "Stupid…"

"Hey everyone! Izzy!" Everyone looked to the girl with orange hair.

"Hi, Chris!" She waved before slipping and slamming her chin on the dock and falling into the water.

"Ouch! That was bad!" Tyler laughed at Izzy's accident.

Alex had walked up to Izzy and helped her onto the dock as she shook herself dry. "You okay?"

"Yeah that felt so good ...beside for hitting my chin." Izzy stood up. "So this is summer camp? Do you have papier-mache here or lunch?"

"That's a good call! We need lunch!" Owen perked up at the mention of food.

"First we need a group photo for the promo's! Everyone on the end of the dock!" The campers all walked to the end of the dock and all scooted together as they adopted a pose for the photo. "Okay! 1..2..3!" Snap. "Oops sorry forgot the lens cap." Chris removed it. "Okay! Hold that pose! 1..2..no wait! Cards full."

Leshawna rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come on man my face is starting to freeze."

"Okay got it! Now everyone say Wawanakwa!" Chris smiled.

"Wawanakwa-AHH!" Everyone yelled as the dock broke from under them and caused them to all fall into the water as Chris snapped the picture.

"Okay guys dry off and meet at the campfire in ten!" He chuckled at the campers little swim. Once everyone got dried off they all sat or stood at the campfire pit. "This is camp Wawanakwa your home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin mates, your competition and, maybe even your friends ya dig. The camper who survives the longest without being voted off will win 100,000 dollars."

Duncan smiled as he had a question. "Excuse me what will be the sleeping arrangements? Because, I'd like a bunk under her." He pointed a thumb back at Heather.

Heather crossed her arms. "Their not co ed are they?"

Chris shook his head. "No the girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

Lindsey smiled. "Oh Kyle can I have a bunk with a lake view cause I'm the prettiest."

"Okay you are. But, that's not how it works here." The host frowned. "And its Chris."

"I have to live with Sadie or I'll die." Katie took her friend's hand.

"And I'll break out into hives. True story."

Gwen sighed. "This can not be happening."

Alex scoffed. "It's not that bad. Mostly." He looked to Duncan who was currently giving a noogie to a poor deer.

"Now before I split you up into teams we are going to have a surprise instant elimination challenge!" Chris smirked as the campers all had looks of shock.

Courtney looked at the host. "But, we just got here!"

Chris smiled. "I know. But, there is an odd number of you so to even out the teams you will compete in the first challenge which is an every camper for themselves paint bomb hide and seek!" That confused everyone. "Allow me to explain the rules." Chris pulled out a small ball that had a timer on it. "This is a paint bomb filled with orange paint. Whoever holds this is 'it' that camper must then seek out the rest of you and when they find you then they give you the paint bomb. There are no tag backs either and the timer is set for an hour." Chris smiled at the next part. "When this goes off the camper who is holding it will receive a new coat of paint and will immediately walk the dock of shame. With no shower." He chuckled. "So who wants to be first?"

No one said anything so Alex shrugged. "I'll do it."

"Awesome." Chris tossed it to him. "You will press the button to activate the timer on my mark." The others all took off to hide as he smiled. "Ready..Seek!"

Alex pressed the button giving him one hour to find someone. "Now let's see where to start first. Hmm...well the communal bathhouse is close so I'll start there." Alex walked off to the bathhouse.

**Tyler**

The jock was hiding in a stall standing on the toilet seat as he tried to keep quiet. "Okay as long as no one comes in here I'll be just fine."

"You sure about that?" Tyler looked to see Alex looking down at him causing him to freak. "I figured someone would hide here." He tossed the jock the bomb. "No hard feelings."

"Nah it's cool bro. I just gotta find someone quick." The jock walked out as Alex smiled.

"Well there's probably someone hiding in the mess hall right?" Alex crossed his arms. "Always start with what seems so easy."

Tyler smiled. "That's not a bad idea. Thanks dude." Tyler walked off as Alex walked away.

**Tyler **

The jock walked into the mess hall and thought he heard something in the kitchen so he smirked walking in and finding Owen who chuckled. Tyler tossed him the paint bomb before running away as Owen ran out of the kitchen and into the woods.

**Owen**

Owen ran into the woods with only 45 minutes left on the bomb so he had time only he needed to find someone. He got lucky finding Duncan and dropped it to Duncan who smiled as he knew where a certain nerd was hiding.

**Duncan**

Duncan found Harold hiding in one of the cabins and pulled him out from under the bunk. As the nerd smiled in fear Duncan shoved it into his chest before walking off. Harold looked to see it only had 30 minutes left on it so he booked it out of the cabin.

**25 Minutes Left**

Gwen was sitting somewhere in the woods and she thought she heard something and what she found was Lindsey who was screaming. 'She does realize everyone can hear her right?' Gwen rolled her eyes out of annoyance.

**Ezekiel, Bridgette, Eva, Geoff, and Courtney**

"I don't see a problem with this eh. I mean with us two guys around we'll keep these girls safe." That caught the girls attention.

Bridgette looked at Ezekiel angrily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Ezekiel shrugged. "Well guys are much smarter and faster than girls especially in sports eh."

Geoff held in his laughter but, barely. "Oh snap he did not just say that!?"

Eva had grabbed him by his scrawny neck as Courtney opened the door as Eva threw him out with the greatest of ease as he slammed into the ground skidding to a stop. As the door slammed shut Harold placed it in his open hand walking away.

**Cody and Trent**

The two boys had been hiding out in the arts and crafts center and passed the time by talking about their favorite music.

"Really classical music? I never would've thought that you'd be a fan?" Trent crossed his arms.

"Yeah I'm not a huge fan of the electronic stuff coming out lately it just sounds too much like a computer being typed on."

**10 Seconds**

Ezekiel was panicking as he remembered what Chris said. _ "When this goes off the camper who is holding it will receive a new coat of paint and will immediately walk the dock of shame. With no shower."_

**5..**

He gulped.

**4..**

"Oh no…"

**3..2..1..**

Everyone heard an explosion in the distance as they all looked to see the cloud of red paint.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...That was AWESOME!" Alex couldn't hold in the laugher as did the others so they all started laughing.

Chris walked over to Ezekiel who was covered in paint. "Well sorry bro if you had just kept your mouth shut this wouldn't have happened. Anyways the dock of shame is that way." Chris laughed.

"Can I atleast get a shower eh?"

"Let me think about that." Chris took a pause. "No. Can't have you dragging paint all over my island. Besides why waste a good coat of paint."

**Dock Of Shame**

Ezekiel had walked down the dock and climbed into the Boat Of Losers as everyone watched him leave.

**Campfire**

"Well wasn't that fun. That is only a taste of the challenges to come who here had fun?" Chris pulled out a clipboard. "Don't answer! Now I'm going to split you all into teams since we now have an even number of campers. When I call your name go stand over there." Chris gestured to the right side of the fire. "Gwen, Justin, Heather, Trent, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshanu, Noah." Those eleven all walked over to the right. "From now on your known as." Chris tossed them a flag. "The Screaming Gophers!"

Owen smiled. "Awesome! I'm a Gopher! Woo-hoo!"

Katie looked over in worry for her friend. "What about Satie?"

"The rest of you over here Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Satie, Izzy, Courtney, Alex, Duncan, Eva and, Harold. Move Move Move!" The other eleven walked over to the other side.

Sadie looked over at Katie. "But, Katie's a Gopher I have to be a Gopher!"

Courtney put a hand on her back. "It's okay Sadie is it? Come on." Courtney walked her over to her team.

"It's so unfair!" Katie sobbed. "I miss you Sadie!"

"I miss you too!" Alex figured they must be really close friends if being separated from each other is affecting them this much.

Chris tossed them a red flag. "You guys are officially known as." Harold unrolled it. "The Killer Bass!" He smiled. "Alright Campers your team will be on camera in all public areas during the competition and during your confessions.

**Confession**

"You'll be able to share your innermost thoughts or make video diaries anytime you want to." Chris grinned. "Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or getting something off your chest."

_***Static***_

"Um..okay." Gwen deadpanned. "So far this place sucks."

_***Static***_

Lindsey was standing with her back to the camera. "I don't get it...where's the camera guy?"

_***Static***_

"So..this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. I honestly think my dad's description of military training makes this place look like a cake walk." Alex crossed his arms. "This should be an interesting eight weeks."

_***Static***_

Somehow a duck ended up in the confessional and was putting on lipstick.

_***Static***_

"Hey guys check this out. I have something very important to say." Owen lean forward and farted as he laughed.

_***Static***_

**Cabins**

"Alright any questions?" Chris looked around. "Cool. Gophers are in the east cabin and Bass are in the west cabin. Go get settled."

The teams opened up the doors to cabins as Heather looked inside. "Bunk beds? Isn't that a little summer camp?"

Gwen walked in passed her. "That's the idea genius."

"Shut it weird goth girl."

Alex was walking to the cabin and saw Cody get flung from the girls side making him laugh. "Nice try dude."

"Uh where's the outlet I need to plug in my straightening iron." Lindsey looked at Chris as Gwen passed her.

"There's some in the communal bathrooms across the way."

"Communal Bathrooms? But, I'm not Catholic."

Chris shook his head. "Not Comunion "Communal.""

Gwen sat on the steps. "It means we shower together...idiot."

Lindsey was silent for a second until. "Ah! No eh come on.."

Alex, Trent and, Owen all peaked out to see what was going on. "I'm glad we're in our own cabin with just guys right." No one said anything. "No it's not like I love chicks I just don't want to sleep near them..I mean!"

Alex laughed. "I got ya big guy I got ya."

Chris got everyone's attention. "You've got one hour to unpack and meet me at the main lodge starting.." Chris looked at his watch. "Now!"

Soon Lindsey caught everyone's attention with possibly the loudest scream they ever heard as a few peaked inside. "Oh man that white girl can scream."

Lindsey was standing on a stool afraid. "What is it!? Kill it!"

DJ gasped letting out a very unmanly scream jumping onto a bunk destroying the bottom bed as Gwen deadpanned. "That..was my bed.."

Everyone else tried stomping on it who weren't afraid as Duncan took an axe he stole...found...borrowed ...stole and chopped it in half.

Alex chuckled. "Well that's one way to do it." He noticed how they looked and smirked. "Like I said. Interesting eight weeks."

**Main Lodge**

"Listen up, I serve it three times a day." The large chef shouted making sure everyone was paying attention as Chris introduced him earlier so his name was Chef Hatchet which made the campers a bit scared. "And you'll eat it three times a day! So grab your tray, get your food and, sit your asses down now!"

"E-excuse me will we be getting the four major food groups?" Beth had stuttered when asking her question before going to sit down.

That caused Harold to say something. "Yeah..I get hyperglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar."

"Sit your ass down!" The chef had yelled right in his face making the nerd run.

Owen looked to Noah. "Have a cow."

"What was that? Come closer big guy. I didn't hear you."

"Uh I didn't say anything important." Owen grabbed his tray.

"I'm sure you didn't." Noah grabbed his tray. "You scrawny kid gimme your plate." Chef plopped down more whatever meat was on it only for it to cling to the scooper so he plopped another scoop onto Noah's tray.

Leshana looked at Eva and decided to be friendly. "Hey what's up girl." Eva just glared at her silently before walking away. "Oh it's gonna be like that is it?"

Chef didn't like her holding up the line. "NEXT!"

Alex slid his tray over as Chef gave him his food as Alex smiled. "Thanks Chef."

**(Confessional) **

"Finally a kid with some respect!" Chef grunted crossing his arms. "Do you know how hard it is to find a teenager who actually respects my job and eats my food without complaining?" He rolled his eyes.

**Main Lodge**

"Uh I think my food just moved.." Chef smashed the meat splattering it on his face and Gwens face. "Right..great." She took her tray and sat down.

After everyone got their food most were hesitant to eat except Alex who ate it like it was just another meal which got looks of confusion and disgust from his team. "What? It's not that bad."

Chris walked into the main lodge. "Welcome to the main lodge."

"Yo my man can we order a pizza?" That caused Chef to throw a butcher knife into the wall scarring everyone. "Woah! It's cool G its cool brown slop is cool heh..heh..right guys?" Everyone nodded out of fear as Alex finished his food.

"Your first challenge begins. In one hour!" Chris walked out of the lodge.

Sadie looked at DJ. "What do you think they'll make us do?"

"It's just a challenge how hard can it be?" DJ shrugged it off.

**Flash**

The two teams stood on top of a cliff in their swimsuits causing Alex to look at DJ. "You just had to say something."

"Okay today's challenge is three fold. Your first task is to jump off this one thousand high cliff into the lake. If you look below you'll see two target areas the larger area represents the part where we stuffed psychotic man eating sharks. The smaller circle is the safe zone that is your target area. With each member of your team jumps and hopefully survives..there will be a crate of supplies waiting. Inside each crate is supplies you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team that builds the best gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. Since we have already had one elimination today this challenge will be a reward only challenge." Chris looked between the two teams. "Killer Bass your up first."

Bridgette looked down. "Oh wow. So who wants to go first?"

Nobody said a word until Owen laughed. "Hey come on guys I heard these shows have the interns do the stunts to make sure its survivable."

Eva looked to her team. "So who's going first?"

Duncan smiled at Courtney. "Ladies first."

"Fine I'll go. It's no big deal. Just a leap off a cliff into a pool of angry sharks." Bridgette leaped off diving into the small safe zone coming up out of the water waving to her team as a boat came by to pick her up.

"She did it! Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler backed up before running off the cliff. "Cowabunga!" Only his landing was a bit more..painful as in hitting the buoy's making Bridgette wince.

Next was Geoff, Eva and, Duncan who all jumped but, DJ didn't. "Uh uh no way man. I'm not jumping."

Chris looked at him. "Scared of heights?"

"Yeah ever since I was a kid."

"That's okay big guy. Unfortunately that also makes you a chicken." Chris put a chicken hat on his head. "Which means you have to wear this for the rest of the day."

DJ looked at it. "Aw man for real?"

Chris made a few chicken noises. "That means the chicken path down is that way." DJ took an..escalator down. "Next!"

Harold smiled as it was his turn. "Yes!" Harold jumped off and landed in the most painful way possible by landing groin first he screamed in pain as everyone even the sharks winced.

Alex held his groin in pain as he was watching but also laughed. "That has to hurt so bad. Oh well here goes." Alex ran over and jumped off the edge. "Cannon Ball!" Alex landed in the safe zone as he came up from the water shaking his head smiling as the boat came by.

Chris looked down. "Wicked Cannon Ball dude!"

"Excuse me Chris I have a condition." Courtney looked at Chriss crossing her arms.

"What condition?"

"A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs."

"You can chicken out if you want, but it'll cost your team the win. Then they'll hate you." Chris had a devious grin.

"It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team and I don't think nine of them will jump." Courtney smirked looking at the Gophers.

Chris placed a chicken hat on her. "Here's your chicken hat then." Chris pulled out a clipboard "alright let's tally up the results. Hold on that's eight jumpers and two chickens. We're missing one."

Katie and Saddie were holding hands. "I'm not jumping without Katie we have to be on the same team Chris. Please! Please please! Please!"

Chris grew annoyed with them. "Okay okay fine. Who's willing to switch?"

Izzy raised her hand. "I'll switch with her."

"Okay. Izzy your on the Screaming Gophers. Kattie your on the Killer Bass. Which means your up girls!" Chris smiled.

"EEEE! Were coming Killer Bass!" The two jumped off the cliff and into the lake landing in the safe zone.

"That's nine jumpers and two chickens." Chris looked over at the Gophers. "Okay Gophers your up."

Soon a few Gophers jumped but, Heather didn't want to jump so she planned on chickening out but, Leshawana had other plans. Instead of chickening out Leshawna lifted Heather up and threw her off the edge at least into the safe zone. Leshawna, Gwen, Cody, Lindsey and, Trent all jumped as Chris laughed at their expense.

Beth looked over the edge. "I..I can't do it. I'm too scared." Chris placed a chicken hat on her head. "I'm sorry!"

Leshawna and Cody were making Chicken noises making fun of her.

Chris looked down with a megaphone. "Alright campers there's only one left! Gopher's you need this one for the win!" Chris looked at Owen. "No pressure dude...Okay there's pressure!"

_**(Confessional) **_

Alex crossed his arms. "Okay so I'm standing there looking at this guy thinking that there's absolutely no way this could end well." __

_***Static***_

"I was looking at him thinking..He's gonna die." Gwen deadpanned.

_***Static***_

Owen glanced to his sides as he looked nervous. "See the thing is..I'm not the strongest swimmer."

_**Cliff Side**_

Owen looked like he wasn't planning on jumping before charging to the edge and leaping off the cliff as he screamed for his life.

One humongous splash sent the boat, sharks and other things out of the water while soaking the others as Owen came up from the water. "Woo-hoo! Yeah! Who's the man!"

The Gophers all cheered as Alex shook his head.

Chris smirked. "The winners! The Screaming Gophers!"

Owen was looking around in confusion which begged the question. "You lose something Owen?"

Owen looked at everyone sheepishly. "I think I lost my bathing suit."

"Aw no, gross Owen."

_**Beach Side**_

The Gophers were using carts to lug the huge crates across the beach as the Bass were pushing them by hand well some of them.

Alex managed to lift his crate up and walked past Tyler who stopped. "Ugh. I'm going to take a wiz."

Eva glared at him as he went by. "Hurry up we're already behind."

Saddie and Katie decided they should go use the bathroom too and took off as Courtney swatted something that stung her eye. "Ow! I think something bit me."

Alex looked at her. "Ouch. I think it's swelling."

"It's fine. Let's just get back to camp." Courtney pushed past Alex who shook his head.

When Katie and Sadie came back something was wrong as they started scratching their backsides as Bridgitte figured out they squatted over poison ivy.

_**Camp**_

The Gophers were already back at camp trying to open the crates with their teeth. "Remember you can only open the crates with your teeth." Chris looked and whispered to the camera. "I came up with that one."

Izzy pulled as she felt the crate open only to lose the rope. "Ow ow! Rope burn on my tongue."

It wasn't long until the Bass returned to camp seeing how far behind they really were so they needed to move quickly. So they each started pulling back on the crates trying to open them with their teeth after Courtney rallied the team together. The Gophers worked like a well oiled machine while the Bass..they..well..sucked.

Chris came by to inspect the hot tubs looking over the Gophers as he looked at the Gophers. "This is an awesome hot tub." When Chris checked the Killer Bass's taped up mess only getting sprayed when he poked it as it soon fell apart. "Well I think we have our winner." Chris looked between the teams. "The Screaming Gophers! And as a special reward you get to rock this awesome hot tube for the rest of the summer! Bonus!"

The Gophers cheered as the Bass were disappointed while DJ patted Alex's back. "At least no one's going home right?"

Alex crossed his arms. "Yeah guess your right about that."

_**Later That Night **_

The Gophers were celebrating their win as Heather looked at her team. "To the Screaming Gophers!"

"The Screaming Gophers!"

Leshawna was gloating rather obviously. "Go Gophers! Go Gophers! Go Go! Go Gophers!" She was then joined by Owen and Noah.

As the Bass walked by Courtney stopped looking at the camera. "You recording this?" The camera zoomed in. "Good. They can enjoy their little celebration but, I'm going to win this competition..and no one is going to stop me."

_**(Confessional) **_

Gwen looked to the side. "This place still stinks. But, since I'm here I might as well try to win."

_***Static***_

"I honestly have a feeling things are only gonna get more interesting as time goes on." Alex crossed his arms. "Still. I've got a bad feeling something is gonna go wrong some time soon. Not sure when. But, it'll happen."

_***Static***_

_**Bass Cabin**_

Alex shook laid in his bunk as DJ climbed on the top bunk. "Night guys."

_**Dock**_

"Well talk about an exciting first day. We've already had our first elimination of the series and I still got paid! Bonus! Well I hope you join us next time right here on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**"

**End Of Chapter 1 **

**I know that I have other stories to write for but, I wanted to do this story for awhile since I loved watching Total Drama when it was on TV. But, since I had my wisdom teeth removed I'll have some more time to write so I hope you enjoyed the chapter **


	2. TDI 2 - New Challenges!

**Welcome back to A Dramatic Tale we are here with Chapter 2 I hope you all are ready for the first dramatic campfire ceremony! Also if you guys are interested in knowing what Alex looks like facially imagine a teenage Ryan Renolds. Remember to leave a review if you enjoyed!**

**Note: I don't own anything related to Total Drama in anyway shape or from. **

"Total" - Speaking

'Drama' - Thinking

"_Island" _\- Flashback

TDI 2 - New Challenges!

"Last time on Total Drama Island, 23 campers arrived and learned they will be spending the next eight weeks at an old crappy summer camp." Chris narrated. "After they arrived I your, handsome host Chris McLean, found that we had an uneven amount of campers so we had an instant elimination challenge!" Chris chuckled.

They showed a rewind of what had happened. "How we did it was a good old fashioned game of tag. Only those who were it held a paint bomb and the last person it when it went off was out. That turned out to homeschool Ezekiel who couldn't keep his mouth shut and it cost him big time." They showed that Ezekiel was the last one to hold the bomb when it went off.

They showed what happened with the next challenge. "The second challenge was a reward challenge where each team would have to jump off the top of a cliff and into shark infested waters!" They showed clips from each jumper and each chicken. "Some jumped while others chickened out. In the end the Screaming Gophers were victorious and were rewarded with an awesome hot tub!"

Chris walked along the dock. "These campers will be forced to decide who goes home in tonight's first dramatic campfire ceremony right here...on Total..Drama..Island!"

_**Theme Song For The Show**_

Chris walked towards the cabins as he smirked lifting a megaphone and blowing an air horn into it making an incredibly loud noise.

Leshawna jumped up hitting her head. "Ow! It's seven in the morning!" She stuck her head out of the window. "Do I look like a farmer to you!?"

**Flash**

The two teams stood in front of the cabins and looked exhausted. "Morning everyone! Hope you slept well!"

Heather smiled. "Hi, Chris. You look buff in those shorts."

Chris winked at her. "I know. Okay I hope you're all ready because, your next challenge starts in exactly one minute!"

Owen looked at Chris. "Uh, excuse me I don't think we'll have enough time to eat breakfast."

Chris smiled. "Oh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 Kilometer run around the lake!"

"Oh so your funny now!" Eva marched towards Chris with a fist raised. "You know what I think would be funny!" Alex and Duncan grabbed her holding her back.

"Eva try to control your temper." Courtney whispered to the bodybuilder.

Eva glared at Chris. "You're enjoying this aren't you!?"

Chris smiled. "A little." Chris pointed to his watch. "You've got thirty seconds."

_**(Confessional) **_

Courtney rolled her eyes. "That girl Eva has got to get her temper under control. She's only been here one day and has already thrown her suitcases out a window and broke one of the locks on one of the bathroom stalls." Courtney counted on one hand.

_***Static***_

"Okay my grandfather may have told me some really messed up stories from when he served in World War II but, Eva..that girl is something else." Alex crossed his arms.

_***Static* **_

"Okay runners on your marks!" Chris held his finger into the air. "Get set! Go!"

Some of the campers ran while others chose to walk having been too tired to run whatsoever.

**Flash**

As time went on Alex found Owen drinking from a small creek. "Yo big guy you okay?"

"Can't..Catch..Breath..Must..Have..Condition!" Owen collapsed from lack of oxygen.

Heather crossed her arms. "It's called overeating. Look it up."

Leshawna ran past before leaning on a post. "Oh yeah..and what's your excuse..you scrawny..chicken legged.." She took a breath. "Oh..too tired for insults."

**Flash**

Alex and some of the other campers sat in the Main Lodge waiting for their teammates as Owen busted in carrying Noah. "Clear a table state!" Owen laid Noah down and started performing chest compressions.

Leshawna fell to her knees as she walked through the door. "Oh..we made it."

Courtney walked up to Harold who held his chest. "Where were you!? We just lost the challenge!"

"I think I'm having heart palpitations!"

Gwen realized something. "Wait a second if they lost..that means we won the challenge!" She and her team cheered.

"Woah hold your horses that wasn't the challenge!" Chris said making the Gophers groan.

Gwen deadpanned. "What did he just say?"

Chris motioned to a curtain as it moved revealing a buffet. "Who's hungry!"

_**(Confessional)**_

Gwen rolled her eyes. "After two weeks of nothing but brown sludge I almost cried when I saw that buffet table."

_***Static***_

"And then I saw it the buffet table it was..was so beautiful..I need a minute.." Owen wept in happiness.

_***Static***_

"I honestly never felt more happy to see a buffet in my entire life." Alex crossed his arms smiling.

_**(Main Lodge)**_

The campers all groaned after having devoured the entire buffet as Chris walked up. "Alright people it's time for part two of your challenge!"

Owen looked at Chris confused by that. "I thought eating was the second part?"

Gwen rubbed her stomach. "What more do you want from us?"

Heather groaned. "Weird goth girl is right haven't we been through enough?"

"Let me think about that." Chris paused with a cocky smile. "No! It's time for the Awake-a-thon!"

Owen raised a brow. "The what-a-thon?"

"Don't worry! This is an easy one!" Chris smiled. "The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility!"

Gwen looked at Chris. "So let me get this straight. The 20 K run and the eating frenzy was all an elaborate plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?"

Chris smirked. "That's right Gwen!"

Gwen crossed her arms. "Man he's good..." Leshawna nodded in agreement.

"Move! Move! Move!" The campers all passed Chris as Trent walked up to Gwen.

"How long do you think it'll be before everyone's out cold?"

Gwen looked at Trent. "I say an hour give or take." She watched Owen walk by. "Maybe less."

_**(Campfire)**_

Gwen's prediction was incorrect as the campers had sat awake at the campfire pit for a sold Twelve Hours.

"Woo-Hoo! Stay awake for twelve hours I can do that in my sleep! Woo-Hoo!" Owen pumped his fist into the air before falling over.

_**(Confessional)**_

Gwen crossed her arms. "The Awake-A-Thon had to be the most brutal thing I've ever done in my life."

_***Static***_

"I've had my fair share of late night movie marathons but, this.." Alex looked at the camera. "This is gonna be tougher than I thought."

_**(Campfire)**_

Gwen yawned. "This has to be the most boring thing I've ever done in my life.."

Trent yawned after her. "I don't know..could be worse.."

Gwen looked at him. "How's that?"

"I could be stuck here without you to talk too." Trent smirked as Gwen smiled.

_**(Confessional)**_

"So my strategy is to get two other campers to join me in an alliance and take me to the final three." Heather smirked. "Only question is who's desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

_***Static***_

_**(Campfire)**_

Gwen looked at Lindsay who was doing a handstand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to get..the blood to flow to my head..I think its working!" Lindsay said.

Beth looked at Lindsay. "Can I try?"

"Sure!"

Heather smirked. "Perfect. Lindsay! Beth! Can I talk to you two for a sec?" When the two of them walked over Heather put her hands on her hips. "So I have a plan to take me and two other people to the final three and I chose you guys."

"Really?!"

"You should know that this is a very big deal. I'm placing my trust in you, and trust is a two way street." Beth and Lindsay nodded with smiles. "So you'll do everything I say?"

"Sure!" Lindsay squealed as she and Beth jumped for joy. "We're going to the final three!"

**(Confessional)**

Beth squealed. "Oh my god! Heather is taking me to the final three! I'm going to the final three!" She then thought about it. "I wonder what'll happen then."

_***Static***_

_**(Campfire) **_

Lindsay looked at Beth. "Speaking of alliances. You know who I think is really cute?" Lindsay looked over at Tyler.

Heather stepped in front of her. "Oh no. You can't date him."

Lindsay was confused. "Why not?"

"Because, he's on the other team you can't inter-team date! Against the alliance rules." Heather crossed her arms.

"There are rules?"

"Remember what I said about trust?" Heather turned her back on Lindsay. "Of course you could always leave the alliance." Heather smirked crossing her arms. "Of course I can't protect you from elimination."

"No! I wanna be in the alliance!" Lindsay cried as Beth nodded her head.

"Good." Heather turned and walked away with a smirk. _'_Too easy.'

A while later Eva stood up taking out her earbuds. "I'm going to the bathroom." She walked away not realizing she dropped her MP3.

Heather smiled as she walked over pretending to stretch before picking it up and walking back sitting down as Lindsay looked at her.

"Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?"

"Yup." Heather smirked.

"Won't she be like really mad when she finds out it's gone?"

Heather smiled devilishly. "That's what I'm hoping for." 

_**24 Hours In**_

Some campers had fallen asleep while others struggled to stay awake as Tyler looked over at Katie and Sadie slowly closing his eyes. When he opened them he saw a bear come out of the bushes and swipe them both causing him to scream.

Chris walked up to them. 'Looks like insomnia is kicking in.' He grinned. "Congratulations campers for hitting the 24 Hour mark. Time to take things up a notch." Chris presented a pile of books next to him. "Fairy Tails!"

Gwen looked concerned. "Oh he is not serious."

Chef had shown up wearing a pink sheep costume with a small harp playing a small tune as some of the campers laughed.

"Once..upon a time there was..inside this boring kingdom..a boring village..and inside this boring village..were boring little children..who did..boring things.."

Cody fell asleep but, Owen farting in his face woke him up immediately as DJ tied himself to a tree. While Chef was wearing a pink tutu sprinkling pixie dust on everyone making them yawn as DJ fell asleep making the tree fall over.

Gwen yawned. "Tim-ber.."

40 Hours in Heather looked at Lindsay. "We should talk about our strategy." She elbowed Lindsay who fell back falling asleep. "Beth?" Beth had fallen asleep.

Alex shook his head yawning. "I am..so..dead.."

_**(Confessional) **_

"So I thought if I kept moving I could outlast all of them. I just had to keep my eye on the ball." Courtney looked at the camera.

_***Static***_

_**(Campfire)**_

Gwen looked at Justin. "Look at him he's like a statue! He hasn't moved in over..fifty hours!" Gwen and Trent stood in front of him trying to get him to blink. "Amazing look at the concentration."

When Gwen poked Justin he stirred and opened his eyes revealing paint over his eyelids as she and Trent gasped.

Eva pointed at Justin. "His eyelids were painted! I saw it!"

"Get out." Chris smirked. "I gotta see this." Chris ran up to Justin who smiled. "That is so crazy incredible! But, you're still out dude." Justin frowned sadly.

Meanwhile Owen who was sleepwalking was swimming up stream with a bunch of bass as time passed reaching the 80 Hour mark.

Duncan lifted Harolds hand up and dropped it into a cup of warm water before laughing. "Oh gross it works! Dude peed his pants!" Harold woke up gasping before closing his legs as Katie and Sadie woke up looking around.

The Gophers had only Gwen, Trent and Heather while the Bass only had Duncan, Alex and Eva left awake as Gwen yawned. "I'd kill for a coffee right now.."

Chris walked up with a coffee in his hands. "What is wrong with you people?" He took a drink. "Come on fall asleep already."

Gwen grabbed his pant leg. "You gotta help me out man..I'll even eat the grimes..anything!"

"Alright you six stay with me. The rest of you go and get a shower for heaven's sake. Ya stink." Harold ran off quickly as Chris took a drink looking at the camera. "I didn't want it to come to this. I told Chef Hatchet last night. I said Chef I don't want it to come to this but, darnet these campers are tough. So I thought of the most boring sleep inducing activity I could find."

_**(Confessional)**_

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh what now?" She put her hands on her hips looking at the camera. "Okay you know what? Bring it on."

_***Static***_

"Okay Chris do your worst." Alex crossed his arms.

_**(Campfire)**_

Chris opened a large pop up book showing a beaver. "The History Of Canada. A pop up book chapter one The Beaver. National symbol and a "Dam" Fine Hat."

The campers all groaned. "Ugh..stink."

**Flash**

"Which of course was the precursor leading to the discussion of the war of 1812." Chris looked like he was about to fall asleep himself.

Eva fell over sleeping as did Heather while Alex fell back snoring lightly as Gwen looked seeing Trent was done for. "Trent! Nooooo!" Trent fell over asleep. "Don't leave me."

**Flash**

Chris looked at Duncan and Gwen. "Time for a bathroom break any takers?"

Duncan smirked at Gwen. "I've held it this long sweetheart I can go all day."

Gwen crossed her arms smiling. "Yeah but, can you hold it for another ten chapters?"

Duncan got up and headed to the bathroom as Chris looked at him. "You've got five minutes. As long as you don't mind a little company."

"Fine." Duncan looked at the crew. "But, stay outta the stall." The camera man nodded.

**Flash**

"Duncan? You in there man?" The camera guy opened the stall door revealing a sleeping Duncan on the toilet.

_**(Campfire) **_

An inter handed Chris a piece of paper telling him Duncan fell asleep. "And we have news looks like Duncan's taken a dive on the can. Which means the official winner of the Awake-A-Thon is!" Gwen collapsed. "Gwen!" Chris raised her unconscious hand. "The screaming Gophers win!" 

_**(Cabins)**_

The Killer Bass were outside as Eva was throwing things out the window looking for her MP3 letting out an angry scream. "Where is my MP3 Player!" She stuck her head out the window looking at her team. "One of you must have stolen it! I need my music! No one is going anywhere until I get my MP3 Player back!" Eva threw a book as Harold ducked.

Courtney looked at her teammates. "Okay someone needs to give back her MP3 before she destroys the whole camp."

Heather walked up with a smirk. "Hey guys. Wow this place is a real mess."

"Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." 

Heather smiled. "Oh you don't mean this do you?" Heather held out Eva's MP3. "I was wondering who it belonged to."

Eva ran over taking it back. "Oh thank you! Thank you thank you!"

"No problem." Heather walked aways with an evil smirk.

Eva looked at her glaring teammates. "So..uh..sorry about all that. Guess no one stole it after all." When they just glared she lost her worried grin. "Okay..maybe I went a little overboard."

_**(Campfire Ceremony) **_

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision as you can see there are only ten marsmallows on this plate." Chris motioned to the plate of marshmallows. "When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight must return to the dock of shame to catch the boat of losers. That means your out of the contest and you can never come back..ever. The first marshmallow goes to Duncan..Courtney..Alex..Katie and Sadie..Tyler..DJ..Geoff..Bridgate.." There was only one left. "Campers this is the final marshmallow of the evening the final Marshmallow goes to.." Eva and Harold held their breath as they were worried about who was going home. "Harold." Harold smiled as he took it as Chris looked at Eva. "Eva the dock of shame awaits."

Eva stood up looking at her team. "Nice. Really nice. Who needs this fucking T.V. show anyway!"

Eva stormed off and kicked Chris in the shin. "Ow!" Chris looked at the others. "Have a good night's sleep tonight your all safe. For now."

_**(Confessionnal) **_

Courtney rolled her eyes. "See you can't act like a total psycho and act like people will just forgive you. She's never gonna have a career if she doesn't get her act together."

_***Static***_

"So Eva was one of their strongest players and now she's gone." Heather smiled. "I am so running this game."

_***Static***_

"We got played big time." Alex crossed his arms. "That Heather chick is a devious snake and knows what she's doing. Looks like I have to watch my back around her."

_**(Campfire)**_

Courtney waved at Eva. "Goodbye Eva." Eva in turn angrily threw her stick back at the CIT who ducked as it stuck into the post. "Touchy."

_**(Boat Of Losers)**_

Eva boarded the Boat Of Losers. "So I let my temper get the better of me. Again. But, they just voted off their strongest player I hope they realize that."

_**(Campfire)**_

The remaining Bass stood around the fire. "To the Killer Bass and to not ending up here again next week!"

_**(Cabins)**_

Alex walked into the cabin and pulled out ear plugs having a bad feeling he wasn't gonna sleep well.

_**(Main Lodge) **_

The next day the two teams woke up for breakfast as the Gophers all laughed while talking but, the Bass were exhausted beyond belief except Alex.

Chris walked over to the Bass as Duncan laid his head on the table. "Duncan!" Duncan looked up at him through tired eyes. "You look like crap dude."

"Stuff it.." Duncan laid his head back down.

"Harold snored all night.." Courtney groaned.

Chris laughed. "Wow four whole nights without sleep how much are you hurting dude?"

Duncan glared at Chris. "Wanna find out!?" 

Chris raised his hands up. "No no it's cool."

Harold had walked in and everyone saw someone marked on his face making them laugh but, he didn't notice it until Alex told him as he looked into his reflection on his spoon. "Hey..sweet stache."

"Hey everyone it's Gwen!" Chris and the Gophers applauded her as she stumbled to her seat.

Gwen sat down. "I'm so tired..I can't feel my face.." She face planted on the table.

Heather turned to Lidsay and Beth. "Okay, let's go over the rules one more time. Number One I am the captain and I make the rules." Lindsay and Beth nodded. "Number two?" She waited for an answer.

Lindsay spoke up. "Breaking the rules can get you kicked out of the alliance?"

"Good. Rule number three I can borrow any of your stuff without asking but, my stuff is strictly off limits."

Linday looked at Beth worriedly. "I don't know about that last rule."

"That's fine I can change it." Lindsay and Beth smiled. "Or I could find two others to take to the final three with me." The two shook their heads making Heather smile. "Good. Wanna have some fun?" Heather looked at the Bass. "Hey fish-heads way to go voting off your strongest player! Why don't you give up now?" Courtney launched some of her oatmeal at her but, Heather moved as it hit Gwen. "Missed me!"

Cortney crossed her arms out of anger. "Okay Campers listen up your next challenge begins in ten minutes and be prepared to bring it!"

_**(Court)**_

The teams stood in the middle of a court as Duncan stumbled inside falling on the bleachers. "Wake me up and it'll be the last thing you ever do!"

Cortney looked at Harold. "This is all your fault you and your snoring face!"

"It's called a Medical Condition GOSH!" Harold yelled as Chef blew his whistle walking past them.

"Thank you Chef." Chris patted the referee's back. "So today' challenge is the classic game of dodgeball. The first rule of dodgeball is.."

"Don't talk about dodgeball?" Noah interrupted making Owen laugh.

"As I was saying if you are hit with the ball." Chris chucked the ball hitting Noah in the face chuckling.

"Ah!"

"You're out." Alex picked up the ball tossing at Chris as he caught it. "If you catch the ball the thrower is out and you can bring one teammate in." Chris tossed it to Alex as Chef tossed the host a second ball. "Alex try and hit me. If your holding a ball you can use it to defend yourself but, if the ball is knocked from your hands your out."

Lindsay looked at Chris holding a ball. "So what am I supposed to do if a ball comes at me again?"

"You dodge!" Chris deflected Alex's ball that hit's Lindsay it the face. "You were supposed to dodge."

Lindsay groaned standing up. "Ow..right.."

"You have one minute until game time." Chris looked at the Gophers. "Gophers you'll have to sit one camper out each game."

"Okay we can't get lazy the Killer Bass are going to try really hard to catch up. Who wants to sit the first one out with Sleeping Beauty?" Heather jabbed her thumb to Gwen.

"Alright I'll volunteer." Noah walked up into the stands. "Now let's see all you keeners get out there and dodge."

**Round One**

Chef glanced at each side as the Gophers had Heather, Lindsay, Leshawna, Cody and Owen and the Bass had Courtney, DJ, Sadie, Tyler, and Harold.

"Bring it on fishies." Heather teased. "Otherwise winning three in a row won't be as satisfying."

"Oh you're going down!" Tyler shot back. "We're gonna bring the dinner to the table and then we're gonna eat it!" Courtney just facepalmed.

Alex looked at Geoff. "...What?" The party boy just shrugged since he was just as confused as Alex.

"Both teams ready best of five wins! Game on!" Chris smiled as Chef blew his whistle.

Cody threw a ball that Tyler dodged making the nerd smiled nervously as Tyler spun around throwing the ball only hitting Sadie in the face.

Chris winced. "Ow. That'll smear the make up."

Courtney grabbed a ball. "Nice job. But, this time try hitting on their team!"

Owen ran up throwing a ball into Tyler knocking him into the wall. "Ow! Darn it!"

Chef blew his whistle signalling he's out as Harold looked at the other team. "Time to unleash my wicked skill!"

"Oh yeah? Then bring it string bean let's see what you got!" Leshawna crossed her arms waiting as Harold slammed the ball on the court launching it into the air before it fell rolling in front of Leshawna.

She picked it smiling as Harold ran screaming like a girl before being hit in the face slamming into the wall.

Sadie picked up a ball as Lindsay walked up. "What am I supposed to do with this again?" Sadie hit Lindsay's ball knocking it back into the blondes face getting her out as she high fived DJ and Courtney.

Lindsay rubbed her cheek as she looked at Tyler who waved at her and Lindsy smiled waving back, while Heather threw a ball hitting the jock in the crotch. "Mommy…"

Courtney looked at the ref. "Ref he's not even on the court!"

Chef looked at Heather who smiled innocently. "Whoopsies slipped." 

Courtney growled as she threw a ball at Heather only for Owen to catch it which meant Courtney is out. Gwen yawned as she stretched scratching her back walking along the court until DJ threw a ball Owen dodged hitting her in the back of the head.

DJ winced. "Oh! Sorrry."

Owen helped Gwen stand up. "No its cool. Trust me." The goth smiled.

Katie and DJ threw a ball each as Leshawan deflected one but, the other hit her leaving Cody left as DJ and Katie smiled.

"Easy out guys. Easy out." Courtney said trying to motivate her team.

Cody smiled as he spun the ball around and threw it but, DJ dodged only for the ball to curve around and hit him in the ass.

Chris looked at the camera jabbing his thumb at the ball. "That is one tough ball to dodge."

Cody looked at Katie and rubbed the ball against his shirt charging it with static throwing it as Katie ran away while the ball followed her. The others watched as the ball continued to follow Katie around until she ran into the wall with the ball hitting her.

The Gophers cheered winning the first game.

_**(Confessional)**_

Alex scratched his head. "Uh, I don't think that's how physics and static electricity work."

_**(Court)**_

The Bass were huddled up. "We can do this we just have to believe in ourselves." Harold looked at his teammates.

"Oh I believe." Courtney looked at him. "I believe you suck!" That mad DJ and Katie laugh.

Tyler looked at Harold. "Yeah you throw like a girl." 

Alex scoffed. "Like your one to talk."

"Look it was a warm up round. I can dominated this game just give all the balls to me." Tyler looked at the others.

Courtney sighed. "Fine. Just try and aim for the other side okay?"

Heather looked at Noah. "Alright Noah your up."

The bookworm smiled at her. "You know you guys did so well the last game I don't want to mess up your mojo."

Heather sighed. "Fine." She nodded at Beth who ran onto the court.

**Round Two**

Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff were playing for the bass while Trent, Owen, Beth, Izzy, Beth and Lindsay played for the Gophers. Tyler spun around throwing a ball hitting Chef who caught it then throwing one that Chris ducked. "Hey! Watch the face dude!"

Tyler threw a third making the Gopher bench scatter finally throwing the last one hitting Lindsay. "No!" Tyler ran over to check on her.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Finally!"

Lindsay slowly opened her eyes. "T-Tyler..Oh my gosh my face. How's my face?"

Tyler looked at her. "It's really not that bad. You still look great."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

The two smiled at one and other while Trent walked up and just lazily threw the ball at Tyler getting him out as Courtney facepalmed.

Tyler looked at Lindsay. "Wanna go for a walk?"

'Have to say no..Have to say no..' Lindsay thought. "Okay."

The two walked away together as Heather looked at her. "Hey get back! You are so close to being out of the alliance!"

"Great Gatsby that's it! Game on!" Owen ran up taking a ball from Izzy and getting Katie and Saide out, then getting Bridgette out, then hitting Geoff in the face.

"Ow! That one's worth an instant replay!" Chris smirked as they rewound the footage. "Okay forward..rewind..forward..rewind..forward.." Chris chuckled. "Rewind..and pause..That's gonna leave a mark."

Leshawna smiled. "Oh! He dropped it like it was hot!"

Heather looked at Noah. "At least someone is trying."

Noah looked up from his book. "Oh sorry. Wo-hoo way to throw those murder balls. Go Team Go.." He went back to reading.

Heather looked at the Bass. "Hey! Its two zero! How does it feel to suck so much?"

Harold looked down. "Not very good.."

Cortney looked at Heather. "It's not over yet!" After she looked down Courtney sighed. "It's so over.."

Alex looked at his team. "Alright then." Alex walked over to Duncan.

"Okay we need to wake Duncan up." Courtney looked at the others.

DJ shook his head. "Uh uh. You heard him if we wake him up he'll kill us."

Courtney looked at DJ. "He wants to win too."

"Yeah I do." The others looked to see the punk was awake. "Alex woke me up and let me know what's happening."

DJ gasped shaking. "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Alex patted DJ's back. "Don't worry bro I'm not dead yet." Alex smiled making DJ sigh in relief.

Duncan looked at the others. "Okay I'll help, but you gotta do what I say alright?" When the others nodded he smiled. "Alright this is a trick that I learned during my first stay at Juvy it's called "Rush The New Guy."

**Round Three**

The Bass sent out Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Sadie and Alex onto the court while the Gophers sent Owen, Izzy, Beth, Leshawna, and Justin. Once Chef blew the whistle Justin and Leshawna threw a ball that Duncan and Courtney dodged. Sadie gathered the two balls tossing them to Duncan and Courtney who along with Alex and DJ threw. All four balls went right into Owen getting him out as the Bass cheered showing the strategy worked. Leshawna, Izzy, Justin, and Beth all got the exact same treatment that Owen did winning the round for the Bass.

Noah looked at his teammates. "Come on a little effort out there people." He quickly cowered under Leshawna and Izzy's glares.

Courtney looked at the others. "I think we should do the same thing all over again. So Harold sit this one out too."

Harold looked at her. "But, I sat the last one out."

"Its for the good of the team." Geoff patted Harolds back as he went to sit down.

Heather looked at her team. "Okay not that Noah cares we are not losing another game to these guys got it. Where is Lindsay!? Ugh!" Heather stormed off to find her.

_**(Beach)**_

Heather heard giggling and looked over the edge of the dock to find Tyler and Lindsay. "This is like so against the rules!"

Lindsay looked up at Heather. "I'm sorry!"

Tyler glared at the Queen Bee. "Why don't you chill out."

Heather lifted a canoe over her head. "How about you dodge this!" She tossed it down over Tyler.

_**(Court)**_

Heather and Lindsy came back as Lindsay sat down. "Sit down and fucking stay there."

"Okay.."

Heather looked to the court. "How are we doing?"

She watched Beth get nailed by four dodgeballs as Noah read. "Sports not my forte remember."

"You know you could actually give it a shot and pretend to care." She saw Leshawna get hit next ending the round. "This is fucking unacceptable!"

Tyler walked back to his team sitting on the bench as Courtney looked at him. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere."

"You were with that blonde gopher girl weren't you!?"

"No..maybe..so."

"So she could've tried getting you to expose all our weaknesses to her."

"Okay! This is it the final tie breaking game!" Chris announced.

The Bass were all huddled up as Duncan looked at the others. "Alright who's going in?"

"I think it's my turn."

"No way we actually have a chance to win this." Courtney glared at Harold who nodded walking away.

"Gophers, Bass let's send this one to the lab and see what you're made of!" Chris smiled.

**Round 5**

Chef blew his whistle as Gwen ran up grabbing a ball tossing it to Cody as Heather coordinated them. "Come on people! Quick feet fast hands!"

DJ dodged a few balls as did Heather before Alex threw one hitting Cody as Bridgette was hit in kind as players came onto the court.

Noah didn't look up from his book. "Knock em out throw em out rah rah." Alex had gotten annoyed with him and threw a ball nailing Noah in the face dropping him. "Ow!"

Heather smirked as did the others. "Your right sports aren't your forte."

Sadie came onto the court next only to get out as Duncan face palmed as the game went on Katie was next to be out. Geoff taped Alex's shoulder giving him a ball as Alex ran back onto the court throwing it hitting Izzy getting her out.

Gwen threw a ball hitting Courtney in the face. "That's for the oatmeal."

Leshawna laughed. "You messed with the wrong white girl."

Geoff ducked under a ball only to get hit in the face right after as Leshawna got hit next while Duncan was hit three times dropping him. Gwen would've been out if Cody hadn't jumped in front of her getting hit right in the crotch. DJ and Gwen threw a ball getting each other out as Tyler and Geoff carried DJ off the court leaving Alex against Owen.

The Gophers cheered as Owen smiled. "Sorry dude but, you gotta go down."

Duncan sighed. "Good night soldier."

Owen threw a pair of balls which Alex was able to dodge before jumping over a third as Owen wound up his last ball throwing it. Alex smiled as he ducked back in a bridge dodging the ball by the skin of his teeth.

Noah was just as shocked as the others dropping his book. "Woah."

Courtney smiled looking at the ref. "Time out. Time out." Chef blew his whistle.

Bridgette gave Alex a drink of water that he spat back into a bucket as Duncan patted his back. "The soldiers got dodge. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Alex wiped his mouth. "When you live with two older brothers in a military family you tend to learn somethings."

Geoff looked at Alex. "Dude that was awesome. But, dodging isn't enough."

"Geoff's right you have to either throw him out of catch the ball. Can you do it?"

Alex smiled. "I got this."

Alex went back onto the court as Chef blew his whistle. "Alright big guy give me your best shot!"

Owen wound up his throw. "Cowa...BUNGA!" Owen threw the ball hard enough to send Alex into the wall.

The Bass gasped as Alex held up the ball Owen threw showing he caught it as Chef blew his whistle.

"The Killer Bass win!" Chris announced.

Owen gasped. "It's impossible!" He then fell to his knees. "WHY!?"

The Gophers watched as the Bass carried Alex out. "Nice job dude way to catch."

Chris walked up to the Gophers. "Gophers what happened?"

Noah shrugged. "What can I say weak effort." 

Gwen stood up. "Oh shut it Noah!" The goth girl walked off.

Heather stood up. "You know for once I agree with her." Heather followed after the goth as did Beth, Lindsay Leshawna, Izzy and Cody.

"Touchy." Noah looked at his other teammates who glared at him. "What? Let me tell you the team spirit is severely lacking lately."

_**(Confessional)**_

Alex smirked with his arms crossed. "I was not about to let my team lose another game. Besides like I said living with two older brothers you do learn a thing or two. Heh heh heh."

_***Static***_

_**(Campfire)**_

The Gophers all sat there as Chris put down a plate of marshmallows. "Campers you've already placed your votes and made your decision, one of you will be going home and you can't come back...ever. I only have ten marshmallows on this plate when I call your name come pick up a marshmallow. Owen..Gwen..Cody..Trent..Justin..Heather..Beth..Leshawna..Izzy..the final marshmallow goes to..Lindsay."

Noah was shocked as Linday ran up claiming her marshmallow. "What are you kidding me? Fine see if I care. Good luck because you just voted out the only player with any brains on this team." The Gophers all tossed their marshmallow's at him. "Ow!"

Leshawna dusted her hands off. "You need to learn a little something called respect turkey."

Noah stood up. "Whatever I'm outta here." He walked off for the dock of shame.

_**(Bass Cabin) **_

Alex saw Tyler and stopped him."So you and Lindsay huh?"

"Yeah so." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry dude it's cool. I see how you two look at each other besides I think she does like you." Alex crossed his arms.

"Yeah, she's really nice and funny and beautiful." Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry I was getting a bit worked up."

"It's cool dude. Hope it works out for ya. Night."

"Night."

_**(Gopher Cabin)**_

It was early morning a few days after the dodgeball challenge as Gwen was woken up by Lindsay's whining. "Okay this is so way-beyond bad I'm out of fake tanner oil already." Lidnsay held up a tube of tanning oil that was empty.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Woah that's really tragic Lindsay." Gwen said sarcastically.

"Now I have to actually suntan in the sun!" Lindsay looked at Gwen with puppy eyes. "Do you know how shriveled and wrinkly that could make skin?" Gwen ignored the blonde bombshell as she patted down her hair. "Oh you totally do." Lindasy gasped showing her concern for Gwen who rolled her eyes.

"Alright campers enough beauty sleep!" Chris's voice rang from the loudspeaker. "It's time to see what you're made of! Meet me at the stage!"

The campers groaned stumbling out of their cabins.

_**(Stage)**_

"Are we gonna see a musical? I love musical's especially the ones with singing and dancing." Lindsay asked her teammates.

"Yo Gwen saved you a seat." Trent smiled at the goth girl.

"Thanks." Gwen sat down next to Trent as Heather watched how they looked at each other before catching Lindsay blowing a kiss to Tyler as the blonde smiled nervously before Heather turned her head hitting Lindsay with her ponytail.

"Welcome to our brand new, deluxe, state of the art outdoor amphitheater." Chirs grinned standing on the stage. "Today's challenge is a classic summer camp favorite a talent contest! You have eight hours to pick three contestants to represent your team. Sing, dance, juggle anything goes as long as it's legal." Chris glared at Duncan who groaned. "You will be judged by our resident talent scout, former D.J, V.J and rap legend himself..Grand Master Chef who will show his appreciation on the Chef-o-meter. The team that loses will send one camper home tonight. Good luck." Chris smiled.

_**(Gopher Cabin)**_

Heather blew her whistle. "Okay I'm the team captain here's how this is gonna work."

Gwen stood up. "Uh who said you were team captain?"

Lindsay pointed at Heather. "She did just now."

"Lindsay, Beth and I took a vote and I won." 

"Threatening them to vote for you is exactly democratic." Gwen deadpanned as Trent showed up.

"Hey snagged you an extra muffin." Trent handed the goth the treat before Heather got his attention.

"Trent you're cool with me leading this project right?" 

"Cool go for it." Trent said earning a glare form Gwen.

"Good. Beth Lindsay and I will be the judges." Heather smiled.

"Whatever." Gwen rolled her eyes.

_**(Bass Cabin) **_

Courtney and the others watched Katie and Sadie dance rather badly..and when they fell Courtney facepalmed.

_**(Gopher Cabin)**_

Owen chugged an entire bottle of soda and burped the entire alphabet which got some of the guys to cheer. "Yes!"

Trent high fived Owen. "That was awesome dude!"

"Your not gonna do that in the competition are you it's disgusting." Heather scoffed.

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent retorted.

Gwen starting walking off as Heather looked at her. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere that's not here."

_**(Bass Cabin) **_

The Bass watched Tyler whirl his yoyo around until he got himself tied up as Chris walked up. "Man that is weak."

_**(Gopher Cabin)**_

Heather did a ballet routine and when she finished the Gophers clapped. "Thank you." She cleared her throat.

"Oh I vote for Heather to be in the contest." Lindsay said as Beth agreed.

"Okay so I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five." Everyone walked away as Heather grabbed Lindsay. "I need you to do something can you keep a secret?"

"Oh totally. My sister got stuck in the bathroom on a date and I had to bring her toilet paper because the restaurant didn't have I've never told a soul." Lindsay slowly looked at the camera. "Oops..Sorry Paula.."

Heather handed her a walkie. "Gwen is up to something big. I want you to follow her and report back to me."

Lindsay did as Heather asked spying on Gwen. "Something serious? Yeah Seriously boring." She looked over to find Tyler still tied up. "Ohh that's not boring."

_**(Bass Cabin)**_

DJ did a wicked ribbon routine as the Bass clapped while Courtney sighed. "Alright..sign him up. Next." Harold stepped up and took a deep breath but, Courtney cut him off. "Next!" As he sighed.

_**(Communal Bathroom)**_

Lindsay and Tyler were making out as the walkie went off. "Lidnsay did you find anything over? Lindsay where are you?"

Lindsay grabbed it. "On my way back. Under."

_**(Bass Cabin)**_

Geoff did an awesome skateboard grind as he spun the board on his finger as Bridgette looked at Courtney. "Well looks like it's DJ's ribbon thing, Geoff and your solo."

_**(Communal Bathroom)**_

Izzy tried to do a snake like hypnosis which was denied while Beth twirled a baton on fire only to fail and catch a bush on fire. Justin ran out with a fire extinguisher and put the fire out as Leshawna gave him some water which Justin then ripped off his shirt taking a drink as a water droplet sizzled right off of him.

"Okay..so it's me, Trent and Justin..any objections?" Heather got head shakes from everyone.

_**(Stage)**_

The Bass were looking to pass the time as Geoff looked at Bridgette. "Can you really stand on your hands for twenty minutes?"

"Wanna bet on that?" Bridgette offered a chocolate bar.

Alex smiled. "I'll take that bet."

Bridgette stood on her hands. "Okay twenty minutes here we go." She walked across the stage only to get tangled up on a light which fell destroying Courtney's violin. "Oh no!"

"You killed my violin..we need someone to take my place." Courtney didn't let it get to her surprisingly but, it was obvious she was still upset. "Alex you didn't audition please tell me you can do something!"

Alex rubbed the back of his head. "Well..I did perfore in my school talent show. But, on one condition."

Courtney groaned. "What is it?"

Alex glared at her. "You chill out and let me and Harold do this its a two man job."

Courtney sighed. "Alright. Just make sure it's good okay?"

Alex nodded. "You got it."

_**(Confessional)**_

Alex sighed. "This is gonna be rough.."

_***Static***_

"I appreciate Alex stepping up for me. But, what are we gonna do?" Harold scratched his head.

_**(Stage)**_

"It's the TDI Talent Extravaganza!" Chris announced to the crowd of campers. "Where six campers are gonna showcase their talents and try not to humiliate themselves!" Chris grinned. "First up from the Screaming Gophers is Justin!"

Justin did a bit of modeling before having water fall onto him as he smiled wiping his hair back as the campers clapped.

"Okay I don't know what that was but, dang you got some moves dude!" Chris said as the Chef-O-Meter showed a solid 7 out of 10. "First up for the Killer Bass make some noise for the big guy DJ!"

DJ came out and twirled his ribbon only to get tangled up and fail as Chris walked out. "Dainty yet masculent let's see what Grand Master Chef thinks?" The Chef-O-Meter only gave a 2 out of ten. "Not much. So with two acts down and two to go with the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead, next on deck Trent. Take it away dude!"

Trent walked out and sat down. "This one goes out to someone special here at camp." Trent plai=yed his guitar while singing.

_They say we've only got summer_

_And I say that's a real bummer_

_But, we'll swim in the sun and have lots of fun _

_It's just be the two of us _

_Nothing to do but hang_

_So let me say only this_

_I'd stick around for one more kiss_

The campers applauded as Chris walked out onto the stage patting Trents back. "Nice work! I'm liking your style dude and so is Grand Master Chef!" The Chef-O-Meter showed a 6 out of 10 as Trent waved. "Okay quit hoggin my light buddy." Chris pushed Trent off the stage. "Three down and three to go so next up is." Before he could finish Alex pulled him aside whispering. "Uh okay after a slight change The Screaming Gophers will finish their routine Heather!"

Heather walked out onto the stage. "I was gonna dance for you but, I want to celebrate team spirit with a collaboration." Heather showed she had Gwen's diary.

Gwen's eyes widened. "She wouldn't.."

Heather went ahead and read a portion of Gwen's diary out loud which gave some not subtle hints to her crush as Gwen ran away.

_**(Backstage)**_

Alex glared at Heather. "That was low."

_**(Stage) **_

"Well this is the final performers of the night. Can the duo of Alex and Harold pull this off?" He laughed. "I seriously doubt it. Well Alex and Harold come on down!"

Alex walked out wearing a coat, tie,sunglasses and a fedora looking like the Blues Brothers as he hit play on a stereo. "This is my tribute to the Blues Brothers." Alex heard the clicking of drumsticks. "One! Two! Three! Four!"

Alex had played the instrumental sound of Soul man since he knew the song by heart as he looked to see Harold was dressed and ready.

_Coming to you on a dusty road_

_Good loving, I got a truck load_

Harold did backflips out onto the stage as he smiled while Alex sang.

_And when you get it, you got something_

_Don't worry, 'cause I'm coming_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man (come on!)_

_I'm a soul man_

_And that ain't all_

_Got what I got the hard way_

_And I make it better, each and every day_

_So honey, said don't you fret_

_'Cause you ain't seen nothing yet_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_I'm a soul man, oh_

_Just grab the rope and I'll pull you in _

Alex mimicked wrapping Harold up in a rope pulling him over.

_Give you hope and be your only boyfriend_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah (yeah!)_

Alex twirled Harold before handing him something that turned out to be a harmonica that Harold soloed as Alex started dancing like the actual Blues Brothers

_I'm talking about a soul man_

_I'm a soul man_

_(And you're a) soul man_

_Soul man (oh lord)_

_Soul man_

_(I'm a) soul man_

_(And you're a) soul man_

_(And you're a) soul man_

At the end Harold backflipped before doing the splits as the song ended as the campers all cheered as Alex pulled Harold up. "That was awesome guys! Check it out Grand Master Chef has declared his winners!" The Chef-O-Meter showed a solid 10 out of 10. "Despite a lead the Screaming Gophers were beat by the Killer Bass! Gophers pick your favorite loser to send home."

_**(Confessional) **_

Heather smirked. "Everyone thought I was really mean to Gwen but, I just needed four votes against Justin. Lindsay and Beth were easy, Izzy's just crazy and Owen pu-lease." Heather smiled.

_***Static***_

_**(Campfire)**_

"Kudos to you all for an incredible night of entertainment, music, and drama." Chris said having handed out all but one marshmallow. "Justin you reminded us that looks matters alot and Heather your full of surprises. But, reading another chicks diary out loud to the whole world man that is whack. No kidding that's really messed up dude."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Just give me my marshmallow already."

"Justin while I personally think this is very wrong because, tonight hotness wasn't enough." Chris raised the final marshmallow. "The final marshmallow of the evening goes to..Heather." Gwen was extremely angry by this. "The boat of losers awaits brah."

Heather waved smirking. "Bye "brah"" She then ate her marshmallow."

_**(Confessional)**_

Gwen crossed her arms. "If that evil bitch thinks she's getting away with this she's got another thing coming."

_***Static***_

Gwen was walking back to the cabins but, was stopped by Alex. "What here to make fun of me?"

"No. What Heather did was low. I thought I could offer my services." Alex smirked.

Gwen smiled. "I'm listening."

"Having two older brothers teaches many things. But, an important lesson is payback." Alex tapped his chin. "You know it be a real shame if a certain fire ant farm, from a certain teammate of mine wound up in Heathers bed along with a few centipedes." Alex smiled evilly.

Gwen crossed her arms. "You are evil. I'm in." Gwen and Alex high fived.

_**(Confessional) **_

"I figured helping Gwen out would be the right thing to do. I mean reading her diary out loud isn't cool. I just thought I'd help a friend out." Alex smiled.

_***Static***_

"Alex you are officially the best." Gwen smiled.

_**(Screaming Gopher Cabin)**_

Heather ran out her cabin screaming her lungs out as she was covered in red fire ants and centipedes falling off her as Gwen smiled. "Goodnight everyone." Gwen laughed into the night.

_**(Dock)**_

"Well talk about eventful the Screaming Gophers have nine to the Killer Basses ten. Who will be the next to be eliminated? Find out next time..on..**TOTAL**..**DRAMA**..**ISLAND!**"

**End Of Chapter 2**


	3. TDI 3 - The Great Outdoors

**Welcome back everyone to A Dramatic Tale Chapter 3. I hope everyone is excited as much as I am so let's get right into chapter 3!**

**Note: I don't own anything related to Total Drama**

TDI 3 - The Great Outdoors

"Last time on Total Drama Island the campers went through three very grueling and exhausting challenges the first being The Awake-A-Thon which lasted for four days." Chris laughed as they showed footage of the campers trying to stay awake. "The next challenge was a good old fashioned game of dodgeball where thanks to Alex's amazing ability to dodge the Bass were victorious." They showed footage of the dodgeball game. "The third challenge was a talent contest that brought out the worst in our campers." They showed footage of the talent competition. "It was awesome! The Killer Bass struggled to find any talent on their team and Bridgette's clumsiness almost cost them big time. Gwen stood up to Heather so Heather read Gwen's diary out to the entire viewing public revealing Gwen has a secret crush on someone at camp. In the end Heather saved her ass by convincing others to vote off Justin instead."

Chris walked along the dock. "Who will be the next to walk the Dock Of Shame? Find out tonight in the most dramatic campfire ceremonies on Total..Drama..Island!"

**Theme For The Show**

The campers all sat at the campfire pit awaiting their next challenge. "Alright campers today's challenge will test your outdoor expertise. I won't lie to you, some of you won't make it back alive." Some of the campers gasped. "I'm kidding all you need to do is spend one night in the woods at your team's campsite if you can find them." Chris tossed each team a map and compass. "Oh and watch out for bears..lost a couple interns in pre-production."

Courtney took the map from Duncan with a glare.

"First team to make it back for breakfast wins invisibility." Chris blew an air horn. "So..off ya go...And don't die." Chris walked off chuckling.

Owen taped his bicep. "I had a little encounter with a bear once and let's just say his head looks really good up on my manial."

Alex crossed his arms. "Well this will be a sinch for me. My dad would take me and my brothers out camping all the time."

"Oh this one time," Izzy giggled. "I saw this big huge bear eating out of our garbage. He had spaghetti noodles hanging from his big, huge teeth and it looked like blood and guts it was so gross. We thought he was eating the neighbor's cat Simba." Everyone on her team gave her a weird look. "But it turns out that he was just lost for a week." Izzy giggled before looking at Lindsey. "You didn't eat spaghetti did you?" When Lindsey shook her head Izzy smiled. "Let's go!"

_**Screaming Gophers**_

The Gophers were walking along the path their map laid out for them as Trent ran up to Gwen. "Hey Gwen wait up!" Trent walked beside Gwen. "Can I walk with you?"

"No…" Gwen grunted as she hung her head wanting to be left alone for a while especially after Heather read her diary out to the whole world so she walked ahead alone.

Heather scratched her arm grunting. "Oh she and that stupid soldier brat are going down. She and that jerk poured Harold's red ant farm into my bed and that military brat put centipedes into my bed too!"

Trent glared at Heather. "You did read her diary out to the whole world. That was pretty harsh."

Heather grunted and crossed her arms. "Whatever."

_**Killer Bass**_

The team followed behind Courtney while she checked the map for their campsite as Alex looked around noticing something was off.

"Uh..is it me or are we missing someone? Or two someones?" Alex stopped as did his team looking for Katey and Sadie. "Where's tweedle dee and tweedle dum?"

They looked around for the two twin friends finally noticing their nowhere to be found.

_**Screaming Gophers **_

The Gophers made it to their campsite and Owen pointed out the obvious. "Uh there's no food here."

Trent and the rest of the Gophers walked up. "This is a survival challenge.." The others groaned as the realization that it was gonna be a long night came over them.

Owen looked at Izzy. "I wonder if there are any bears around. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and they came?"

Izzy laughed. "That would be so funny."

Owen started roaring and growling. "I'm a bear!"

"Will you please shut it? I'm trying to read here!" Heather snapped. "It says we need to find our own food." Heather looked around. "I still don't see it."

Trent decided to clarify things. "I think they mean in the woods."

Owen started walking into the woods. "I'll go, I'm good at finding food."

Heather rolled up the map with a groan. "At least this'll be a good week for my diet."

_**Flash**_

The Gophers had set up the tent and had a fire going but were starving as Heather groaned. "Ugh..I'm starving."

Izzy groaned out. "I think my stomach ate my stomach." 

"Yo! Who ordered the pepperoni!? Extra Cheese!" A pizza delivery guy stood there looking around.

One of the camera guys waved at him."It's for the camera crew over here!"

Heather glared at them. "No way."

There was some rustling in the bushes and Owen came through with some fish. "I am man! I bring fish!"

Heather found this to be stupid. "You have got to be kidding me."

_**Flash **_

It was night time now on the island and the Killer Bass were pitching their tent for the night and Geoff thought he'd compliment Bridgette. "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy." Bridgette gave him a 'Did you really just say that?' look.

_**Static**_

Geoff was repeating himself. "Wow you pitch a tent like a guy?" He then facepalmed at his stupidity.

_**Static **_

Alex popped in. "What I think he's saying is that he thinks it's awesome that you can pitch a tent together without a problem." Alex elbowed Geoff. "Right Geoff?"

Geoff caught on. "Oh totally."

Bridgette smiled. "Well thanks."

_**Static**_

"Look, Geoff clearly likes Bridgette and I'm willing to play the wingman when needed. Besides I have too much experience doing it back home." Alex shakes his head.

_**Static**_

"What's for dinner woman I'm starving." Duncan smiled at Courtney

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." Courtney glared at Duncan.

"Hey guys look what I found." Everyone looked to see DJ holding a small rabbit.

"I've never had rabit stew before but what the heck I'm game." Duncan crossed his arms.

DJ scoffed. "This isn't food. This is my new pet. I'm calling him Bunny."

"You couldn't find any food." Courtney groaned. "Then I guess we're eating berries and grub for dinner." 

"Chill Courtney I'll be back with some food soon." Alex walked off into the dark.

_**Flash**_

The Gophers sat around the fire that cooked the fish as Owen smiled. "Okay the fires warm, the fish are cooking."

"Thanks man fish looks awesome."

Owen went on to tell his teammates about how he killed a bear with his grandfather which impressed some of his teammates. That is until a bear showed up after they realized Izzy was gone for an hour after going to the bathroom.

Owen screamed running around until Heather tripped him and she came up with an idea. "The trees! Climb into the trees!"

_**Flash**_

The Bass were sitting around the fire when Bridgette gasped in fear hearing an owl as DJ looked at her. "Be cool. It's just an owl."

"I'm sorry I just get a little freaked out in the woods." Bridgette looked around. "Has anyone seen Alex?"

"Yeah we're, is he anyway?" Geoff looked around.

They heard rustling in the bushes as Alex showed up carrying a wooden spear and a dozen fish. "Ta-da! Say my name and I magically appear." Alex walked over to the fire. "Got dinner."

"Awesome. What you'd get?"

Alex showed off the fish. "Well Harold I hope you like fish and berries." Alex stabbed the spear into the ground.

Geoff tipped his hat to his teammate. "Nice. How'd you get so many?"

"Wasn't easy. Fish aren't as active at night but thankfully I found a stream that was pretty full, so I carved a spear and went hunting." Alex fixed up the fish over the fire dusting his hands off. "Never thought my granddad's lessons on survival would come in handy."

Courtney raised a brow. "Your grandfather taught you?"

"Yeah. He was a bit of a survival nut always thinking something bad was gonna happen or something like that. Taught me and my bro's how to hunt with our bare hands." Alex leaned back. "Good thing too because, now we won't starve."

Duncan smiled. "This reminds me of this story I heard once."

That caught Alex's attention. "Tell us dude."

"I don't know. The story I'm thinking of is pretty intense."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Ohh we're so scared."

"Alright. But, don't say I didn't warn you." Duncan smiled. "One night a lot like this one.."

_**Flash **_

Duncan had reached the last part of his horror story which was freaking everyone out. "So suddenly, they heard this tap, tap, tapping on the side of the car and at this point even the guy was starting to get scared. So he turned on the car and stepped on it. When they got back to the girls house the girl got to the door and screamed. Because hanging from the doorknob was the bloody hook, they say the killer could be anywhere...maybe even right...HERE!" Duncan revealed a hook on his hand as the other screamed some hiding behind DJ.

Duncan laughed, finding amusement in scaring his teammates but Courtney did not. "Duncan!" She shouted. "That was so not funny!"

Duncan smiled. "Oh yes it was. I just wish it was caught on camera. Oh wait! It is!" Duncan pointed to the cameras.

Courtney glared daggers at the punk. "You are so vile. Do your parents even like you?"

Duncan smirked on. "I don't know jumpy mcchicken I haven't asked them lately."

There was a sudden howl making Courtney hug Duncan out of fear as Duncan smirked again as Alex gave him a thumbs up.

_**Gophers Campsite**_

The Gophers were up in the tree as the bear stood below which begged the question. "What do we do now?"

Heather shrugged it off. "Don't look at me."

Gwen pointed out the obvious. "It was your idea to climb the tree."

Heather decided to push this off on Owen. "Well why don't we ask the bear expert." Heather looked up at the big guy who somehow climbed higher than them. "Hey Owen! What do we do now!?"

"How should I know!" Owen hugged the tree with all his might.

Leshawna looked up at Owen. "Dude you said you killed a bear."

"I was being theatrical!"

Heather grew annoyed. "This is all your fault if you hadn't been growling like that we never would have attracted him to our sight!"

"Well excuse me for living! Ughhhh!" Owen then started hitting his head against the tree.

Trent decided to lighten things up. "Hey take it easy on the guy. He did bring us all that fish."

The bear sniffed the fish, angering Heather. "Hey! Lay off our fish!"

Lindsay whined in fear. "It's probably already eaten Izzy!"

Heather crossed her arms. "Then it shouldn't be hungry any more." The others looked at her in shock. "What this is survival of the fittest. She should've just peed in her pants like Cody." Hearing that Cody hung his head in shame.

The branch Leshawna was on suddenly snapped as she fell to the ground and the bear cornered her as the others gasped in fear. "Dear Abby, she's going to die!"

Leshawna crawled away hitting the tree. "Uh..nice bear..nice bear..uahhh!" She cowered in fear. "Somebody help me!"

Soon the bear..spoke? "Hey you okay?"

Leshawna looked at the bear in confusion. "Uh..did that bear just ask me a question?"

The "bear" pulled off its head to reveal Izzy wearing a bear costume.

Owen slid down the tree. "Oh my goodness I did not see that coming!"

Lindsay looked confused. "Okay I'm so confused right now."

Gwen looked at Izzy in annoyance. "What are you some kinda weirdo?"

"I thought it would be funny." Izzy giggled in joy.

_**Flash**_

Back with the Bass Bridgette sat up in the tent as Alex yawned looking at the surfer. "You okay?"

"I gotta pee like crazy but I'm too scared to leave the tent."

"Don't worry. If you see anything just holler okay." Bridgette nodded as she got up and walked out of the tent.

Soon a bunch of bats came flying by one landing on Bridgette's face as she panicked making a weird shadow thanks to the fire scaring everyone. She fell back as the bat flew off knocking a piece of burning rock next to the tent burning it completely. The Bass glared at Bridgette who waved innocently.

_**Flash **_

Back with the Gophers Owen handed Izzy a fish. "Rocking the fish sticks. Nice!" That's when out of the bushes a bear walked out sniffing Izzy. "Wow that costume looks really good. Like I thought mine was good but that looks really good."

Trent casually walked up. "It's probably Chris trying to scare us. Nice try man."

Owen walked up poking the bear's nose. "We know you're not a bear dude." Owen poked its nose again making it roar in annoyance.

Gwen looked worried. "I don't know Owen, this one looks kinda real."

Heather grew worried too. "He did say there are bear's out here."

Most of the team backed away. "Oh come on guys he's just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is not a real bear and I'm gonna prove it." While trying to pull the bear's mask off he pulled off a tuft of hair instead. "Wow..that does look kinda real.." The bear stood up and roared at Owen angrily. "Yup..that's a real bear." The bear took its hair back and roared again making Owen and the Gophers go into the tree.

_**Flash**_

The Bass team looked over the situation one Courtney was very upset about. "Great. That's just great Bridgette because now we have nowhere to sleep!"

Alex put his hands up. "Courtney relax. Give me a few minutes and I can handle this easily."

Courtney looked at Alex with annoyance. "And how are you gonna do that!?"

Alex walked off grabbing up a bunch of sticks, leaves, and rocks before using what wilderness survival skills his dad and grandfather beat into him making a makeshift tent. "Like that." Suddenly it started to rain as Courtney screamed in annoyance.

The two teams had different nights ahead of them, the Gophers stuck in a tree thanks to a bear and the Bass sleeping under a makeshift tent that at least kept them dry.

_**Flash**_

Morning came and Trent stretched, popping his back. "Well I think it's safe guys. The bear is gone."

Gwen picked up the remains of the map. "And..the map."

Izzy rubbed her head. "Okay I don't know how racoons sleep in trees because I am so stiff."

Owen stretched out. "They must be really limber."

Heather walked up to the two. "You know what crazy girl! I don't want to hear another word from you or the bear hunter here. Because, if you two hadn't been acting like bear bait all night we could've actually slept in our tent!"

An innocent bird chirped, annoying the trio. "SHUT UP!" The bird fell over after all three shouted.

_**Flash**_

Courtney woke up finding herself on top of Duncan who opened one eye. "Morning sunshine."

Courtney gasped. "Ew!" She jumped up. "You were cuddling me!"

Duncan sat up. "I was quietly laying on my back trying to catch a few z's you were cuddling up to me."

"You're such an ogre."

"I've been called worse." Duncan layed back down.

Alex stood up. "Come on guys let's get moving."

_**Flash**_

Back at camp Chris saw the Bass were the first to make it back as Courtney smiled. "We're the first one's back!"

The Gophers made it back as Heather gasped. "Oh no they beat us here!" She turned to Owen. "This is all your fault!" She shoved the big guy over.

Chris however pointed out something obvious. "Not so fast gopherinos. It seems the Bass are missing a few fish."

Courtney realized who he meant. "Oh you mean Katie and Sadie. I'm sure they got eaten by wolves last night."

Duncan played along. "Darn shame."

That's when the pair ran up having found their way back to camp talking about how they ran from a bear after having a massive fight and apologizing.

Courtney cleared her throat. "Are you two done having your love fest?" The two nodded. "Good. Because thanks to you we just lost the challenge!"

"Okay Killer Bass one of your fishy butts is going home!" Chris turned to the Gophers. "Gophers! You're going on an all expense paid trip to the Tuck Shop!" The gophers ran off cheering as the Bass glared at Katie and Sadie.

_**Flash **_

The Killer Bass sat at the campfire ceremony ready to watch another teammate leave. "You've all cast your votes. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately hit the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and get the hell outta here and you can't come back. Ever. Now I see you're all tired so I'll just throw them to you. The first marshmallow goes to..Alex, Courtney, Duncan, DJ, Bridgett, Geoff, Tyler, Harold." That left Katie and Sadie. "Ladies..this is the final marshmallow of the evening..Sadie."

"No! Why Katie! Why her!"

Katie was about to cry. "This is like so unfair."

"I've never been anywhere without Katie! We have to be together or I'll totally die!"

"Sadie, listen to me. You can do this. You're smart and pretty and the funnest girl I know! You have to do it for both of us!" 

_**Flash**_

Sadie watched as the boat of losers left as she cried waving goodbye to her life long friend.

When the boat was gone Bridgette walked up to Sadie who was still crying. "Come on Sadie..Katie would want you to go on. Let's go back and join the others." Bridgette had to pry Sadie off the dock to get her to walk back to the fire where her team sat sulking at yet another loss. "It was a long goodbye."

Soon the Gophers walked up which Courtney was none too happy about. "What do you guys want? Come to rub it in?"

"We had some extra dessert from our Tuck Shop visit."

"So what, you're just being nice?" Courtney crossed her arms in suspicion.

Gwen just chose to flat out say it. "Okay. Owen stunk up our cabin and we need time to air out."

Owen let out a small fart as Trent looked at him. "Ah dude."

Beth walked up to Courtney with a plate of green jello with a gummy worm in the center. "No! I mean no thanks, I'm good."

Duncan found her reaction weird. "What are you on a diet or something?"

"I just don't like green jelly okay."

When Beth walked up to DJ his reaction was a bit more excessive.. "Snake!" He knocked the plate out of Beth's hands and to the ground.

Cody pulled the gummy worm out. "Chill dude it's just a gummy worm."

DJ looked at the others apologetically. "Sorry for trippen..ssnakes just freak me out."

Tyler put a hand on DJ's shoulder. "I feel you. Chickens give me the creeps dude."

Gwen looked at Tyler with a weird look. "You're afraid of chickens?"

Duncan started to chuckle. "Wow..that's..that's pretty lame man."

_**Static**_

Gwen leaned against her knee looking at the camera. "So suddenly everyone starts having the big share feat around the fire. Beth went on and on about how her mortal fear is being covered by bugs. Harold's afraid of ninja's and even Heather admitted she's afraid of sumo wrestlers."

_**Static**_

"What's my worst fear.." Gwen gulped. "I guess..being buried alive."

Alex shuddered. "I'm with Gwen being buried alive is horrifying."

"Walking through a minefield..in heels." Lindsay shuddered.

"Flying man that's some crazy stuff." Owen said.

"Ah I would never get up in a plane. Ever." Izzy said agreeing with Owen.

"I'm scared of hail." Geoff shivered. "It's small but deadly dude."

"Bad haircuts.." Sadie said as she hugged the piece of dock she ripped off as Lindsay changed her mind agreeing with her.

Cody pondered his mind. "Having to defuse a timebomb under pressure."

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney said, smirking.

"Balony!" Duncan coughed under his breath, smiling and earning a glare from the CIT.

"Oh, yeah? Well what exactly are you afraid of huh?" Courtney smirked, crossing her arms as Duncan looked around, seeing everyone staring at him.

"Uh...Ce-Celine Dion music store standees.." Duncan sighed as most of the campers snickered or laughed.

"Um exsqueeze me?" Cody snickered. "I didn't quite catch that."

Trent raised a brow. "Did you say Celine Dion music store standees?"

"Oh I love Celine Dion!" She then paused for a second. "What's a standee?"

Trent chuckled. "It's a cardboard cutout that they put out in front of music stores."

"Don't say it! Dude!"

"Kinda like a life sized but flat Celine."

Duncan got annoyed how everyone was picking on him. "Shut it! Well what about you guys?"

Trent smiled nodding. "Okay. Well I'm scared of mimes like a lot." Trent looked at Courtney. "Alright Courtney you're afraid of something spit it out."

Courtney shook her head with a smile. "Nope. Nothing."

Duncan snicker turning to DJ and Geoff. "That's not what she said last night."

"Duncan did you ever consider that maybe I was just humoring your stupid story?"

"Sure sure princess." Duncan just rolled his eyes. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Shut it!" The CIT growled.

After another hour or so the campers all returned to their cabins except for Alex who just went to the docks just for a minute.

"Um..You don't mind if I sit with you?" Alex turned to see Gwen standing there rubbing her arm.

"Oh no go right ahead." Alex watched as Gwen sat next to him but he could see something was bugging her. "So what's on your mind?"

Gwen just sighed. "I'm pretty sure you know who my..crush..is here it was kinda obvious."

"Oh yeah and I'm very flattered." Gwen looked at him with a small blush and was about to say something but Alex laughed. "I'm sorry I shouldn't joke like that. I know you got a thing for Trent I mean the hints are there."

Gwen lightly shoved him, gaining a smile. "Very funny." She even chuckled but then stopped sighing. "I honestly don't know how to approach him about it."

Alex yawned, stretching his arms. "Then don't. Just be yourself and don't let it worry you so much. I can see he's into you too."

Gwen looked at Alex. "How can you tell?"

"Trust me I know. Believe it or not but I'm used to seeing these kinds of things. I always watched how people react, watched their body language and well I'm used to helping out friends back home." Alex stood up. "Well I'm gonna turn in." Alex walked away. "Night Gwen."

"Night." Gwen just looked out at the water.

_**The Next Morning In The Main Lodge **_

When the next morning came the two teams were sitting at the tables trying to eat the so called breakfast in front of them.

Meanwhile Chris had walked in and had that grin on his face. "Campers, your next challenge is a little game I like to call 'Phobia Factor!'" Chris's grin grew into a smile. "Prepare to face your worst fears!"

Leshawna held up Chef's mystery meat. "Worse than this?"

With a deadpan Gwen just said. "We're in trouble."

"Now for our first victims...Heather!" Chris seemed to chuckle. "Meet us all at the theater." Heather shrugged it off while taking a drink. "It's...Sumo Time!" Heather ended up spitting out her drink right in Trent's face. "Gwen..Alex you two and me, the beach. A few tons of sand." Alex and Gwen froze in realizing how they knew.

Lidnsay looked at Gwen confused. "Wait...how do they know that's your worst fear?"

Gwen facepalmed. "Because we told them.." Gwen put her head down on the table.

Trent patted Gwens back as he looked at the confused blonde. "At the campfire last night."

"They were listening...that's like eavesdropping." Lindsay seemed shocked weirdly enough.

Gwen decided to point out the obvious. "It's a reality show genius they're always watching."

Chris smiled. "Chef Hatchet don't you have a special order for Tyler?" Chef seemed to be frying something and when he pulled it out of the fryer it looked like a chicken.

Chef handed it over to Tyler who hesitated before picking it up and biting off it's head to reveal a live chicken making Tyler scream.

_**Outside**_

At the start of the challenge Beth was up first to face her fears and what was in front of her was a pool of worms and other insects.

Beth shrugged before hopping into the pool as her teammates watched with shock and enough for Owen to fall over just before Beth came up with a smile. "And Beth sets the bar way up there earning the Screaming Gophers the first point." The Gophers cheered and Owen collapsed again.

_**Main Lodge**_

Lindsay and Sadie were awaiting their challenge in the form of two awful looking wigs but Owen grabbed one putting it on. The big oaf liked the look of it and even started to dance like a ballerina before tripping and landing on his face. Allowing Chris to take the wig back then plant them on the heads of Lindsay and Sadie.

_**Outside**_

Owen and Izzy were standing next to a very worn down plane that was being flown by Chef Hatchet dressed as a flight attendant. It wasn't long before the plane was in the air and tape fell off the wing making both scream for their lives.

_**Communal Bathroom**_

Harold was using the bathroom when he heard a strange noise and when he opened the stall there were three ninja's waiting. Harold pulled out a pair of nunchucks and started to twirl them around showing some pretty impressive skill. Only to knock himself out and fall into the toilet...yeah.

_**Outside**_

Leshawna was forced to face her fears of spiders but ran away in terror as Chef casually walked by while wearing a spider costume making Heather facepalm.

_**Stage**_

Heather stood across from a sumo wrestler. "Heather stepped up to the plate and earned the Gophers their second point." Heather just dropped down in fear which tripped the sumo wrestler making him bounce away.

_**Woods**_

Bridgette sat alone on a log beginning her six hours of isolation in the woods looking around. "I'm not scared spending six hours out here is nothing." Soon enough a cute innocent squirrel approached her looking for a friend. "Ah!" Bridgette sent it across the woods with a kick.

**(Poor thing..)**

_**Beach**_

Two shallow graves had been dug up with Alex and Gwen in two glass cases being buried by Chris and Chef.

Gwen looked at Trent who bent down. "There's enough air for both of you to last an hour but you guys only gotta do five minutes."

Chris dumped another shovel full of sand on Gwen. "As long as we decide to dig you both up."

Gwen snapped at Chris's joke. "Not funny Chris!"

"Sheesh..take a pill." Chris smirked.

Trent handed Gwen a walkie talkie as Geoff handed Alex his. "I'll be listening the whole time and if either of you panic just yell and I'll dig you up. Alex your walkie is set to frequency 2 I'll be checking in on you too. Good luck guys."

"Goodbye cruel world." Gwen smiled as Trent closed the glass case's slots as the two were now buried.

_**Stage**_

DJ was standing across a case where a small snake was waiting and all he had to do was pick it up but he was freaked out by it.

Duncan tried to encourage DJ. "Yeah you can do it buddy!"

The snake blinked making DJ reer back. "Ah! It blinked!"

Sadie looked at DJ. "It means she likes you."

Courtney shook her head. "It's the smallest snake ever DJ come on!"

"Yeah but it's slimy..scaly..slithery.."

"We need this point, DJ suck it up!" Courtney looked back seeing her team shaking their heads. "What? We're heading back to loserville people." DJ sighed and indeed sucked it up and picked up the tiny snake on his finger earning the Bass a point as his team cheered Courtney smirked. "See fear is all in the mind."

_**Beach **_

Alex and Gwen had only three minutes left as Trent was sitting by them. "You still alive in there? Only three more minutes." 

Gwen's voice came over the walkie. "And then you'll dig me up right?"

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna check on Alex for a minute okay?"

"Okay."

Trent switched the walkie's frequency to 2. "Yo Alex you doing okay in there?"

Alex's voice this time came back. "Yeah. Yeah I'm good. Gwen still down here with me?"

"Yup you guys only have three minutes to go then I'll dig you guys up." Trent smiled. "I'll check back in soon."

"Roger that I'll be here..buried..alive.."

Trent switched it back. "How about I tell you a story to distract you?"

Gwen answered. "Yeah..how come you hate mimes so much?"

Trent sighed. "This one time when I was four my mom took me to the carnivale to see the elephants I was stoked. I was so busy watching I lost her for a minute so I called out but when I turned around all I saw was this white face with black lips pretending to be me. I screamed and ran but every time I turned around he was there doing this creepy run and scream routine." Trent felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see a mime. "Ah!" Trent ran dropping the walkie.

"Trent?" Gwen switched the walkie over. "Alex I think Trents gone!"

"Okay don't panic. Just listen to my voice okay..I'm right here with you. Just try to stay calm." Alex was hoping to help her calm down.

"How are you so calm?" Gwen sounded panicked.

"I'm not in fact I'm absolutely terrified to the point I want to try and break my way out but I know you're right next to me and I'm not alone right now. I'm also keeping my mind occupied so just listen to me alright we'll be fine." Alex's heart was racing because of his fear but he slowed his breathing down.

"Okay..Okay.." Gwen seemed to be calming down.

Alex had an idea. "Well..this does give us a good chance to talk and I don't know, get to know each other maybe become friends."

"Yeah..okay sure so..why don't you start." Gwen seemed calmer and a little happy but Alex couldn't tell over the walkie.

_**Beach **_

Trent looked around as the mime pulled himself up and the two made eye contact causing Trent to scream and run.

Again the mime chased after him and when Trent came to a stop the mime started to act like a wall was in front of him. "There's no wall there man! Stop being creepy!" The mime didn't listen so Trent came up with the idea to jump into the water off the docks.

_**Cabins**_

Duncan's challenge was to just hug a music store standee of Celine Dion and he was freaked out so Courtney tried to reassure him. "She's pretty, she's nice." Courtney smiled at him. "Hey it's okay if you can't do it."

Duncan took a deep breath and hugged the standee making his team cheer as Courtny hugged him. "You did it!"

Duncan smiled. "Yeah! I did!"

Courtney realized she was hugging him and let go as their team celebrated.

_**Docks**_

Trent ran off the docks jumping in as the mime stopped making Trent laugh. "What's the matter, can't swim?" The mime looked ready to jump in. "No! Uh..your makeup will run!" The mime looked down and walked away as Trent smiled. "Take that you makeup wearing freak."

The score was now 3 to 2 as Chris shivers as the mime walks by but pulls out a remote. "But things aren't going so well for our good buddy Geoff."

Geoff was sitting in a chair relaxed but a cloud suddenly floated over him and hail rained down on him as he screamed in fear.

Geoff tried to run but the cloud followed him as some of the Gophers watched and Lindsay smiled. "Aw that cloud is following him! Aw it's like his own baby cloud. Here cloudy cloud!"

Geoff ran by Alex and Gwen who had another forty five seconds as Trent watched with a smile and looked at Chris. "Can you make the cloud go lower and pelt him harder?"

Chris glanced at Trent. "You are one sick dude." Chris then smiled. "But yeah." Geoff ran by with the cloud literally on top of him.

Trent thought for a second feeling like he forgot something. "Hey, have you ever felt like you forgot something?"

"Sometimes. I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away." Chris laughed. "Watch this I'm gonna bury him in hail."

"Bury! Oh no we forgot about Alex and Gwen!" Trent ran to where Alex and Gwen were buried.

_**Woods**_

Bridgette walked around. "Okay Bridge you can do this only.." She checked her watch. "4 more hours and 15 minutes to go." An owl was heard. "Oh don't even try to scare me, producer people!" Suddenly an explosion rang out.

_**Beach**_

Trent and Chris were digging up Gwen and Alex when they heard that. "What was that?"

"If I have to guess I'd say Cody blew himself up."

_**Woods**_

Cody was covered in trash and looked like a trash mummy. "Oops..is anyone here? Uh..girls heh heh heh..ladies!? Anyone!?"

_**Beach**_

Trent and Chris finally dug them up as Trent sighed. "Gwen you did it." Gwen responded by throwing her walkie at Trent.

Chris smiled as Alex pulled himself out gasping for air. "They're alright! They're alright!"

The score was now four to three.

_**Cabins**_

The plane carrying Izzy and Owen landed as both jumped out and started kissing the ground as the plane's wings fell off..

The score was now 6 to 3.

_**Static**_

Bridgette smiled. "I honestly want to thank the producers for making me do this there really is nothing to be afraid of."

_**Static**_

_**Woods**_

Cody stumbled upon Bridgette making her scream and run for the camp as he tripped over a log.

_**Communal Bathrooms**_

Lindsay and Sadie smiled as they looked at themselves in the mirror. "We did it! We made it through the whole day." Lindsay looked at Sadie. "You ready?" Saide nodded. "1..2..3!" They ripped the wigs off going back to their normal hair.

The score was now 7 to 4

_**Cabins**_

Chris looked at the two teams. "Okay gang we're in the ninth inning. Tyler your challenge is to get in this pen for three minutes with these chickens." Chris opened a shoe box revealing a hen and two chicks.

Bridgette tried to support the athlete. "You can do it Tyler!" 

Duncan snickered. "Yeah unless he's chicken." Duncan mimicked a chicken.

Tyler was in the fetal position rocking back and forth and did really nothing as Chris raised a brow. "Okay I don't think we're getting anywhere on this one?"

Courtney walked over to Tyler. "Tyler this is the last challenge you need to do this or we're going to lose."

Cody laughed. "There's no way you could win even if he did. The scores are seven to four."

Chris smirked. "Not necessarily we still have one more challenge set up."

Courtney was confused. "What? It can't be me. But I didn't.."

"You didn't have too. We're always watching you and your reactions!" Chris pointed out how Courtney reacted last night to the green jelly.

Lindsay laughed. "I knew it!" She then looked at Harold. "Didn't I tell you guys they were eavesdropping?"

Courtney shrugged it off. "Oh who cares it's not like it's gonna make a difference."

"Let's make this interesting then. I'll give you qudropile points if you completed it." Chris smiled.

_**Cabins**_

Gwen had asked Alex to talk to her in private so he met her back at the cabins where he found her waiting. "Hey Gwen what's up?"

Gwen rubbed her arm. "Hey so..thanks for helping through the whole buried alive thing and for talking to me to keep me calm."

Alex rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah no problem. I just thought that I could help out a friend and I felt like you needed it."

"Yeah..so can you promise me you won't tell anyone what we said under the sand please. I don't want anyone else knowing what we talked about."

Alex smiled at her and crossed over his heart. "Hey what was said under the sand stays under the sand cool?"

"Cool. Thank's Alex." Gwen smiled at him before walking away.

"No problem." Alex sighed as he sat down on the boys cabin steps. "No problem at all.."

_**Campfire Ceremony **_

The camera showed there were only two marshmallows left on the plate and Bridgette, Courtney and Tyler were the only ones without one. "There are two marshmellows left on this plate. The three of you did not complete your challenges today and one of you is going home tonight and can't come back...ever. The name I'm going to call next is...Bridgette." Bridgette smiled in relief as she walked over to get her marshmallow. "The final marshmallow goes to...Courtney!" Courtney smiled as she walked up to grab it.

Tyler looked down in disappointment as Duncan put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll get that chicken next time dude."

Tyler stood up and walked away and Chris smiled. "It seems a new "pecking" order has been established here."

Alex snickered. "It's not like he cried "foul.""

Geoff laughed a bit. "Time for Tyler to fly the coop."

Even Bridgette joined in on the fun. "He won't be flying high tonight."

Courtney however didn't. "Okay that's enough."

_**Boat Of Losers**_

The boat of losers left the dock and Tyler cried for only a second when he found himself surrounded by chickens he screamed in terror.

_**Static**_

Lindsay smiled. "Aw I'll never forget our time together Taylor oh I mean Tyler." She then blew a kiss and waved. "Bye."

_**Static**_

Chris looked at the rest of the Killer Bass. "Well that takes care of that. The rest of you are safe. For now. So have a goodnight." Chris walked away.

As the Killer Bass headed back to the Cabin's Alex was waved down by Trent so he walked over to the musician. "What's up man?"

Trents crossed his arms. "Listen I'm sorry for ya know leaving you and Gwen buried on the beach."

Alex shook his head. "It's not me you should be apologizing too. Gwen took this harder than me because I'm used to people stabbing me in the back in one way or another. It's how things are but you and me were cool."

Trent smiled. "Thanks man." Trent fist bumped Alex.

_**Docks**_

After a few days it was time for the next challenge so Chris had the two teams meet him at the docks. "Bass, Gophers, today's challenge is a true summer camp experience...a canoe trip." The camera zoomed out to show canoe's for each team, the Bass's red canoe's and the Gophers green canoe's. "You'll be paddling your canoe across the lake to...Boney Island." Chris said the last part in a creepy voice. "There you must portage your canoe to the other side of the island. Which is a two hour hike through treacherous, dense, jungle."

Geoff however didn't understand one thing. "We gotta por-what?"

"Portage." Chris saw Geoff still didn't get it. "Dude walk with your canoe."

"Oh."

_**Static**_

Alex just facepalmed. "A shining example of our current education system ladies and gentlemen."

_**Static**_

"When you arrive at the other end of the island you will build a rescue fire which will be judged by me. The first team to paddle home and return their canoe's to the beach will win invincibility. Now move campers move!" The teams ran by him then he remembered something kinda important. "Oh wait one more thing I should mention." The teams stopped looking at him. "Legend has it if you take anything off the island you'll be cursed forever!" He said that last part in a creepy voice as thunder roared in the sky emphasizing it.

"Yeah! A cursed island woo!" Owen saw he was the only one excited about going to a supposed cursed island.

"Now get in your canoe's and let's have some fun." The two teams walked off as he looked to see Beth running up.

"What I miss?"

"...Canoe's…"

Beth ran past him to catch up with her team.

_**Static**_

"Chris told us to pick a paddle partner. It was finally time to make my move. If I could get Gwen alone for five minutes I could woo her with my manly charms." Cody smiled confidently.

_**Static**_

"Something's been bothering me about soldier boy and it's not what you'd expect." Duncan smirked. "I saw him and Gwen talking before and plus they were buried together for quite awhile. I'm gonna see if he'll spill."

_**Static**_

As the teams walked to the beach Trent and Gwen were hoping to go together but Cody would interrupt and Lindsay and Beth would pull Trent with them.

Izzy tried pushing the canoe only to flip over and land sitting in it as she looked at Leshawna. "Just follow my technique. I'm 1/87th Cherokee you know." "Izzy puffed out her chest. "Which means like the tribe could come and claim me at any time."

Leshawna rolled her eyes pushing the cano. "Let's hope it's today."

Meanwhile the Bass walked down to the beach as Alex looked at Duncan. "Yo Duncan, need a partner?"

"Sure man." Duncan walked to Alex not seeing Harold and Sadie give sighs of relief as Alex just saved them.

Geoff was hoping to team up with Bridgette but she chose Courtney instead so DJ asked Geoff if he needed a partner.

After a while the partners were picked so Chris readied the starting gun. "On your marks...get set…" He fired the starting shot. "Paddle!" With that the two teams started to paddle their canoe's, and a hawk fell right in front of Chris. "That's gonna provoke some angry emails."

_**Flash**_

Alex and Duncan rowed the canoe as the punk looked at his teammate. "So what's the deal with you and Gwen?"

Alex raised a brow at Duncan. "What are you talking about?"

"Dude you know what I'm talking about. You two were buried for quite awhile."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Look she and I are friends nothing more besides she has the hots for Trent kinda hard to miss."

"No need to get hostile just thought I ask, besides I have a feeling you like her anyway."

"Duncan I've been in that kinda ordeal before and trust me it never ends well for anyone involved besides even if I did like her you think I'd be trying to hit on her?"

Duncan laughed. "Okay I see your point man. You never know though."

Alex just rolled his eyes. "Keep paddling."

It wasn't too long before the teams arrived at the mysterious Boney Island which had a mountain in the shape of a skull. Once they reached the beach the two teams grabbed their canoe's and started to run through the jungle.

Cody heard something and looked around. "I heard something!" Soon ginormous beavers showed up and did not look friendly. "Monster Beavers!" The Gophers ran in the other direction.

_**Static**_

"A remnant from the Pleistocene era The Wooly Beaver is a day-active creature and inditiounus to Boney Island." Chris soon winked. "Oh and their meat eaters."

_**Static**_

It wasn't long before the Killer Bass came to a fork in the path as Bridgette looked at the options. "Which way?"

Courtney looked at it. "Left definitely left."

Geoff however had a different idea. "Maybe we should take the one on the left."

Bridgette looked at it and nodded. "It's wider so maybe we should go left." She then noticed Geoff smiling at her. "What are you looking at?" The Bass moved on going left.

The Gophers were behind them and Trent saw them going left. "There going left so let's go right!

_**Flash**_

"The Killer Bass were doing well..until tragedy struck."

Geoff ended up collapsing. "Ah! My leg! I'm down! Ugh it's so unfair! Why'd this have to happen now!? Why!? Why!?"

Alex saw what Geoff was doing and smiled before running to him. "We gotta man down! I repeat man down!"

"Geoff!" Bridgette ran to his side checking on him.

"You've gotta go on without me!"

Cortney would've walked on but Alex stopped her. "No way! We leave no man behind!"

_**Static**_

Geoff was pretty emotional. "I didn't know if I was gonna make it." He took a deep breath. "It was touch and go."

_**Static**_

"I've seen surfers get eaten before but this..this was horrifying!" Bridgette looked like she'd seen the worst thing ever.

_**Static**_

Alex shook his head. "The guy just kept going. He would've made my old man proud."

_**Static**_

DJ and Duncan managed to carry two canoe's as Alex had fireman's carried Geoff on his shoulders and they kept walking, finally making it to the beach.

The Gophers were already there and making their fire but while doing so Heather looked over to see the Bass had already started their fire. "How did they do that so quickly?" Duncan pulled out a lighter with a smirk.

Chris had flown a chopper overhead watching them. "No rules against carrying a lighter. Edge Killer Bass."

_**Flash**_

While the Gophers were collecting wood Beth came across a strange tiki looking doll and picked it up and since she wasn't there for the explanation **NOT **to take anything from the island only to be cursed.

Geoff crawled along the sand throwing the fire wood into the growing flame while DJ looked at Bridgette. "Bridgette you got first aid training right? Maybe you could take a look at Geoff's leg, he could have gangrene."

"Or jungle rot."

Alex cringed in fear. "Or Athlete's foot." When Bridgette went over to Geoff Alex and DJ, high fived.

_**Static**_

DJ smiled. "I owed Geoff. He helped me get over my fear of the water. So when I saw him sinking with the ladies I had to help him out."

_**Static**_

Alex was laughing. "I'm sorry I couldn't take it seriously, it was just too funny! Ahahahaha!" Alex held his stomach laughing.

_**Static**_

Bridgette walked over to Geoff who smiled at Alex and DJ who winked and gave a thumbs up.

Courtney looked at the fire. "This isn't big enough."

Alex looked at the others. "You heard the woman let's move people!"

Harold in a panic grabbed the paddles and threw them into the fire making his whole team gauk at the idiotic act. "How are we supposed to get home now!" Bridgette yelled in annoyance.

Meanwhile Izzy was holding something that was made of sap and wood. "I made a homemade fire starter out of some sap and sand. Stand back guys. This is gonna be big." Izzy smiled as the rest of her team backed away.

Izzy threw it on the fire causing an explosion and a really big one as Chris laughed. "The winner of the fire building competition The Screaming Gophers!"

Heather looked at Izzy. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"Oh I spent a summer training with the reserves but you know I ended up blowing up the kitchen by accident so the RCMP is like all over my butt! I am so totally awol!"

When the teams made it back the Bass had a problem. "How are we gonna make it back without paddles?"

Izzy looked at them. "You could totally have someone push them back. That's what I did while on a yacht. The crew had to like kick for eight days and like four of us got eaten by sharks but not me. I got lucky!"

Alex nodded. "That could work. Me and DJ can do it."

Geoff looked at Alex. "You can't ask him to do that, he can't swim!"

Alex crossed his arms. "I need muscle to help me push those canoe's back and DJ is the best we've got."

Geoff shook his head. "I'll do it."

"You can't swim with that injury you're horribly disfigured!"

DJ looked at Alex and nodded. "We can do this. We have too."

Alex smiled. "Let's do this DJ."

Alex and DJ got the canoe's stacked up and together they swam like a Killer Bass pushing the team back and managed to reach the beach. Only they were going a little too fast and ended up flying through the air and crashing on the beach.

Chris winced every so often while watching. "The Bass are the winners!" The Killer Bass cheered.

Leshawna looked at Izzy angrily. "You cost us the game. You are dead."

Izzy laughed. "Okay you're so lucky my license to kill is currently expired." Leshawna grabbed a paddle as Izzy ran while getting chased.

_**Campfire Ceremony **_

The Gophers all casted their votes as Chris spun the plate of marshmallow's. "And now the all anxiety-inducing marshmallow ceremony. When I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. Beth..Trent..Gwen..Cody..Owen..Heather..Leshawna..one last marshmallow whoever doesn't get this marshmallow will walk the dock of shame and take a ride on the boat of losers..who's it gonna be?"

Suddenly a chopper came flying over and cas a spotlight down on Izzy. "Izzy we know you're down there you are under arrest!"

Leshawna looked at Izzy. "You mean all that trash you were talking was true?"

"No, just the RCMP part." Izzy stood up looking at the RCMP. "You'll never get me alive!" Izzy ran for it disappearing into the night.

Chris shrugged. "Well that raps that up..night everyone."

_**A Few Days Later**_

The campers were asleep when a chopper came over their heads and Duncan panicked. "Hit the deck! They're coming man! They found us!" Duncan hid under a bunk.

Alex yawned. "Duncan if you pissed off a swat team you should've warned us.."

Meanwhile Leshawan hit her head on the bunk. "Ugh! Okay that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve!"

Heather sat up. "Whatever he just loves ruining our mornings. Beth Lindsay go warm up the shower for me. Now. And remember."

"Not too hot this time I know.." Beth yawned.

_**Communal Bathroom**_

The girls were all outside waiting to use the bathroom but a certain queen bee was taking her precious time.

Bridgette looked at the door. "What's the hold up?"

Lindsay looked back at Bridgette. "Heather needs her private time.."

Leshawna groaned in annoyance. "How long's queenie gonna be in there? I got urgant business."

Beth looked at the sassy girl. "She could still be awhile."

Gwen groaned having enough. "That's it I'm going lumberjack style" She walked off to do her business.

The loudspeaker soon came alive with Chris's voice. "I hope you're ready for the most challenging challenge yet! Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit!"

Beth knocked on the door. "Uh Heather?"

"Can one of you come in and lotion my back! It's peeling!" Beth turned around seeing she was all alone so she sighed and walked in.

_**Campfire Pit**_

Chris looked at the two teams. "Are you ready for today's Extreme Impact challenge!"

"We are ready!" Owen laughed excited as usual.

"Incoming!" Chris tossed a can of beans which Trent caught before it could hit Gwen smiling. "This is breakfast."

Chris tossed out cans of beans for everyone as Heather rolled her eyes. "No breakfast is crepes, croissants, even chef's crappy burnt eggs."

"Beans beans are good for your heart the more you eat the more ya.." Owen was hit in the forehead before he could finish that song.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris pulled out a green paintball gun.

Duncan smiled at the idea. "Now that's more like it."

Harold lookeda Chris. "Hey isn't that a paintball gun?"

"Why yes Harold. It is." Chris shot the nerd knocking him over with a paint splatter on his chest.

Bridgette wanted to make sure of something. "So we won't be killing anything?"

"Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt. I'll announce the teams when we get into the woods. So..finish breaky."

A burp rang out and everyone looked to see Owen finish off another can of beans. "Got any more?"

_**Woods**_

"And now for the team breakdown's the Bass Hunters are Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, Alex. Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint." Chris tossed each of them a paintball gun. "And using orange paint are the Gopher hunters Leshawna, Beth, Owen and Lindsay."

Owen cheered in excitement. "Woo-hoo this is awesome man!"

Chris put on a camo cap and orange glasses. "You also get these stylin glasses and wicked camo caps. The rest of you are now deer. Here are your antlers, noses." Chris turned around. "Annd little white tails." Chris laughed.

Heather scoffed. "There is no way I'm wearing that."

Duncan was really angry about that. "There's no way I'm a deer."

Chris placed his antlers, glasses and nose on him. "Take these off and your team is toast." Chris put on the white tail.

Owen laughed as Duncan looked back at the oaf. "What are you laughing at?"

Owen rolled his eyes. "Oh nothing..Bambee."

Duncan glared at Owen. "You better be a good shot tubby."

_**Flash**_

The Bass deer walked through the woods consisting of DJ, Duncan, Courtney, and Sadie and Courtney groaned. "At least we get a head start."

"I don't know about yall but I'm outta here." DJ took off skipping on all fours like a deer as his team gawked at him.

_**Flash**_

The Gopher deer walked their own way consisting of Gwen, Heather, Trent and Cody while Gwen rolled her eyes. "This has to be the lamest thing I've ever done in my life."

"Oh come on it could be fun." Cody looked to see he was receiving glares from his team. "Okay catch ya later." Cody ran off.

_**Static**_

Cody looked to be bandaged head to toe and was in a wheelchair. "I was so stoked to be a deer. I'm small but I'm quick lots of practice from dodging spit balls in math class."

_**Static**_

Gwen looked to see Heather sitting down. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm waiting for Lindsay and Beth to come and protect me for the whole game."

"Wouldn't that be cheating?"

"Do you see a rules person anywhere?" Heather scoffed at Gwen. "Worry about your own fluffy tail."

Gwen and Trent just left her to her own devices.

_**Flash **_

The Bass hunters finished making a plan. "And break!" While Harold, Alex and Geoff were ready Bridgette seemed hesitant so Alex decided to motivate her. "Bridgette you do know it's just a game right and we aren't hurting anything so say if you..shoot Heather."

Bridgette perked up. "Wait Heather's a deer?" Bridgette's attitude changed and she was ready as Alex smiled.

"Start your paintballs game on!"

Beth smiled. "Alright let's go bag some deer!"

Leshawna smiled. "I am down with that."

Lindsay looked at Owne confused on what he was doing. "What are you doing?"

"Masking my scent so the deer can't smell me coming." Owen smiled.

Leshawna noticed it first. "Tell me that isn't.."

"Pee? Yes. Yes it is."

Beth looked at Owen. "You do realize we're not hunting actual deer right?"

Owen groaned. "Then what am I supposed to do with all this?" He just tossed a jar away as Lindaay and Beth ran off.

Leshwana shook her head. "Dude you are one sick ticket." Leshwana walked off on her own.

_**Woods**_

Things were going badly for a lot of the hunters and deer DJ was bust running away from Owen while Lindsay was gathering berries for Heather. Beth however had to steal chips from the mess hall while avoiding Chef's wrath.

In the midst of it all Alex saw Heather and smiled firing a paintball hitting her in the arm. "Ow! Whoever you are! This is seriously not cool!" A second paintball hit Heather knocking her over as Alex and Bridgette high fived

_**Cliff**_

DJ continued to run for his life as Owen continued to chase him as they reached the top as DJ saw he had nowhere to go as Owen let out a gasp of air. "You're mine now deer." Owen went to shoot only to be out of paint as DJ stood up slowly approaching Owen. "Um..the hunter knows his prey will stay there for a while in fear..and respect..because the deer knows they can't best the hunter.." DJ was right in Owen's face as he laughed nervously. "Dude come on now..let's talk about this.."

DJ threw Owen off the cliff down into the water. Then promptly kicked some dirt behind him before running off.

_**Woods**_

Heather was walking through the woods coming across Lindsay who picked berries as ordered. "Look I got some berries." Heather knocked her hands aside. "Oh.."

"Follow me." Heather walked as Linday looked down following after her.

_**Flash**_

Cody was eating the barbeque chips with a smile. "Mmm barbeque the king of chip flavors."

_**Flash**_

Beth was aiming her paintball gun ready to shoot Sadie. "Hey Beth!" Sadie looked at Beth then ran.

Beth groaned as Heather and Lindsay walked up. "Ugh..I almost had her."

"We've been talking about you."

"We have?"

"Zip it Lindsay." That shut her up. "We've decided to give you one last chance to take it back and rejoin the alliance."

"Take what back?"

"The N word. No."

Beth shook her head. "I don't want to take it back."

That made Heather rather upset. "You are nothing without me!"

"Do you know why we keep losing challenges?"

"Because they are lame and foolish!"

"No because, you spend so much time being mean instead of trying all you ever do is boss us around!" Heather took off her red nose and tossed it at Beth. "Oh that's it."

Later on Alex, Geoff, Bridgette, and Harold came upon a rather funny sight of Leshawna, Beth and Heather shooting each other.

So the Bass hunters started to unload on the three as Bridgette laughed. "This is so much fun!"

Soon Chris's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Campers please return to camp! It's time to count your hides and tally up your scores!"

_**Camp**_

" . Tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, being mauled by bears, do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group, I see a disgraceful mess, I see a waste of paint product..and I have to say. That! Was! Awesome!" Chris laughed. "When you opened fire on your own team, wicked TV guys."

Harold noticed something. "Hey where are Duncan and Courtney?"

Alex nudged Harold trying not to laugh as Duncan and Courtney walked over tangled together like actual deer as Gwen snickered. "Oh this is too much."

Owen laughed. "Duncan you sly dog you."

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Duncan's remark got him a swift kick to the coconuts making his voice high pitched. "Can't even bend over.."

"Easy Courtney, our medical tents only equipped for one at a time and Cody's pretty messed up." Bridgette and Geoff helped Duncan and Courtney get untangled as Chris looked at the teams. "Well seeing as how three Gophers are covered in paint." Lindsay turned around showing she got hit too. "Make that four members and the rest aren't even deer. I think we have our winner The Killer Bass you've earned a hunting camp shindig. Gophers see you at the campfire ceremony again."

_**Campfire Ceremony **_

Heather scoffed at her team. "Seriously twice in a row what's wrong with you people? I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off." Beth flinched as Heather glared at Leshawna. "I just wish I could vote off two campers at once."

Chris looked at the Gophers. "There are only seven marshmallows on this plate when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow the camper."

"Who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers and leave." Gwen groaned. "Can't we just get this over with?"

Chris looked at her annoyed. "Fine whatever spoil the moment. Trent..Lindsay..Owen..Gwen..Leshawna..Beth..Campers this is the final marshmallow tonight...Heather."

Heather grabbed it looking at her team. "You are all lucky okay very lucky!"

"Cody the dock of shame awaits bro." Chris saw Cody couldn't exactly walk. "I guess we'll have to help you there."

"I'll do it!" Beth wheeled Cody away.

_**Docks**_

Anything Cody said was muffled as Beth wheeled him along the dock. "I know I can't believe I stood up to her either. Besides I do have my good luck charm." Beth pulled out the tiki idol. "See I got it from the other island. Bye Cody take care!" Cody rolled off the dock and into the water.

_**Campfire Pit**_

Chris looked at the camera. "Well talk about eventful who will be the next to leave? Find out next time on **TOTAL...DRAMA..ISLAND!**"

**End Of Chapter 3**

_**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody**_

**Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you again later.**


	4. TDI 4 - Lots Of Trust Issues

**Welcome back to A Dramatic Tale I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe and are as excited as I am right now to continue on with the story and if you aren't keeping track like me..Here are the remaining campers left on Total Drama Island with the Killer Bass having 8 to the Screaming Gophers 7. So I thought I should say this now so Alex will only be in 4 seasons of TD which will be Island, Action, World Tour, All Stars just so you know. **

**Remember I don't own Total Drama **

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay and Heather **

**Killer Bass: Alex, Duncan, Courtney, DJ, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, and Sadie **

**Without wasting anymore time let's get into the chapter. **

Chapter 4 - Lots Of Trust Issues

"Last time on Total Drama Island our campers got to enjoy the experience of the great outdoors in three different challenges." Chris laughed. "They started with a good old camping trip out in the woods. They were then forced to face their mortal fears, some surprised us while others did not. Next they got to take a canoe trip to cursed Boney Island where Beth took a tiki idol from the island, not smart. Finally the campers got to experience the first ever TDI Paintball Deer Hunt. Beth even stood up to Heather showing cracks in the alliance." Footage of the eliminations played. "The Bass currently lead with 8 members to the Gophers 7 but the Gophers are still the underdogs. Who will be the next to go? Who will renew my contract for next season? All the answers tonight on Total..Drama..Island!"

**Theme For The Show**

_**Bass Cabin**_

The boys were sound asleep as DJ adjusted himself and muttered in his sleep. "Hello." Alex was lightly snoring as he was out like a light. Geoff was blowing his hat off his face only for it to fall back down again while Harold scratched his back.

Duncan sat up before jumping out of his bed doing some morning push ups and after a few he smelled something awful, looking down to see a pair of blue underwear with a brown stain. "Gah! Ah!" Duncan jumped back as his scream woke up the others as DJ, Geoff and Alex laughed while Duncan glared at Harold. "Not cool Harold. Not Cool."

Harold shook his head. "Those aren't mine."

Duncan stood up. "Oh right, you're always leaving your gitch lying around."

"No I'm not. Gosh!" Harold crossed his arms.

Alex laughed. "Uh yeah you are dude."

"You have like absolutely no proof."

Geoff laughed. "Nobody else wears that kind."

DJ chuckled. "And your mom sewed your name onto the label."

"Whatever." Harold grabbed a towel before walking out. "I'm going for a shower."

"Hey don't forget to clean the skid maker!" Duncan looked at the other guys. "I think Harold needs to be taught a lesson boys who's with me?"

The Bass Boys high fived in agreement. "Yeah!"

_**Beach **_

Chris had called each of the teams to the beach to receive their next challenge. "Today's challenge will test your minds, your teamwork and your skills in the kitchen. You'll be cooking a three course meal which will be judged by me. The winners will earn a reward and the losers will send somebody home. Each team will appoint a head chef to pick the theme of the meal and oversee the cooking." Some of the campers looked at each other with worry. "To cook you'll need ingredients." A large delivery truck backed up out of the water. "Every morning a truck brings us food. Today's task starts there." A dolphin poked itself out of the window and saluted the teams.

_**Static**_

"Tell me I'm not the only one who saw that right?" Alex seemed to be confused as anyone else.

_**Static**_

Alex and DJ opened the back of the truck seeing all the ingredients for the challenge as Alex smiled. "We can do a wicked italian theme."

Duncan smiled. "Hello head chef."

"Seriously?" When Alex saw the guys nod he smiled. "Start grabbing."

As the Gophers walked to the truck Heather made the call. "Head Chef! Called it!" She then glared at Beth. "Try not to screw up this time." When Beth nodded her head, Heather walked past her.

Leshawna walked up beside Beth. "Don't listen to her girl."

_**Static**_

"I had to take the leadership role. Hello we're on a losing streak and really, everyone else on the team is pretty useless." Heather checked her nails.

_**Static**_

"We outnumber the Gophers by one player which means we have the edge for right now. We just need to keep working like a team. But Harold is gonna learn a lesson before the end of the day." Alex chuckled.

_**Static**_

"Leshawna mangoes, Beth pineapples, Lindsay macadamias, Trent molasses, Gwen Tomatoes, Owen oranges." Heather finished listing off ingredients as her teammates walked by.

_**Bass Kitchen**_

The Killer Bass had walked in carrying their ingredients for the challenge as Alex walked in behind them. "Okay so three courses and eight people. We'll have teams of three with the third member taste testing. So everyone partner up."

DJ spoke up. "I know how to make pasta sauce."

Bridgette smiled. "I know how to boil pasta." The two high fived.

Harold smiled. "Me and Sadie can rock the antipasto. I'm like a black belt when it comes to cutting cheese." The others started to laugh confusing the nerd. "What? What?"

Duncan looked at Courtney with a smirk. "Guess that leaves you and me on desert detail."

Courtney shook her head. "Oh no. No way."

Alex walked over putting an arm around Duncan's shoulder. "Come on Courtney it's for the team." The two boys gave a mischievously sweet smile.

_**Static **_

"He's totally unmotivated and he never washes his hands. He's so obnoxious." The footage of Courtney complaining was fast forwarded for the viewers convenience. "Owning sunglasses doesn't automatically make you cool." And again. "People like that are so annoying. I mean seriously who does that! And don't get me started on his hair."

_**Static**_

Back in the Bass Cabin Geoff had snuck off and taken all of Harold's underwear to hide from the geek and when he returned he gave DJ a thumbs up who nodded.

"Uh where do you want the water Brid-." DJ then "accidently" spilled the water onto Harold. "Whoops."

Harold looked at the water stain on his pants before looking at DJ. "Hey! Smooth move Dork-ahontas."

Alex walked over holding in his laughter. "Oh bummer. Better go change dude." When Harold walked away Alex and DJ fist bumped snickering as Bridgette just glared at them.

_**Gopher Kitchen**_

Heather had walked in first before directing everyone. "Gwen, Lindsay you're on the citrus macadamia upside-down-cake flambe."

Lindsay and Gwen put their ingredients down as the blonde looked to her goth teammate. "Know how to make an upside-down flamer thingy?"

Owen walked in carrying a large bag of oranges only to bump into Heather spilling the oranges on the floor then proceeding to trip on them squashing a good portion of them annoying Heather. "Go back to the truck and get more oranges."

Owen walked back out. "I'm on it."

Heather sighed looking at Trent. "Trent, you and Owen are on ribs." Heather then walked over to Leshawna and Beth. "Leshawna, Beth you're on pineapple skewers and mango dip."

"Girl let me handle the appetizers. I can make a pineapple chutney that would melt the socks off the devil." Leshawna said.

"Oh really?" Heather smiled. "That's so great but since I'm head chef we're going to stick to my plan. And that's pineapples with sticks through them got it!"

_**Flash **_

Back in the Bass Cabin Harold was currently looking for something to change in tossing shirts over his shoulder before finding..a small red..speedo. "Looks like it's your time to shine."

_**Outside**_

Owen was running with a large crate of oranges and suddenly ran into a tree causing a bee's nest to fall swarming and stinging the hell outta him.

_**Bass Kitchen**_

Bridgette and DJ were cutting up tomatoes as Alex walked by checking up on them. "The noodles need a little more time to boil but are coming along nicely. Need a hand over here?"

Bridgette smiled at Geoff. "No we're good."

Alex saw that and smirked. "Alright just let me or Geoff know."

_**Gopher Kitchen**_

Trent and Gwen smiled at each other as Trent spread the molasses along the large plate of ribs only to look at the door to see Owen cover in bee stings carrying a crate of oranges. "It's okay everyone I'm back! Trent heads up!" Owen tossed the crate at Trent who was immediately concussed and unable to continue in the challenge. "Oops."

_**Static**_

"Things are going perfectly except for Owen's hornet stings and Trent's concussion which means he's out of today's challenge. But still this challenge is totally ours." Heather then sighed, shaking her head.

_**Static**_

_**Bass Kitchen **_

Duncan was rolling out the pastry as Courtney scowled at him. "Careful your big paws to mash the pastry."

Duncan just smiled. "Careful your uptight butt doesn't curdle the custard."

"Oh ha ha ha." Courtney looked to see Harold walk in only to gasp in disgust.

Harold looked at the guys. "Okay who took all my shorts."

The guys started laughing as Chris walked to the door looking at Harold before cringing. "Three hours and counting guys."

Alex looked over to the Gopher Kitchen to see Heather and Leshawna arguing as he snickered. "Wow those two are gonna rip each other apart." But when he turned to look at Harold he snickered. "Dude you gotta put on some pants. It's unsanitary to cook in something that..small."

"So give me back my pants then!" Harold snapped.

Duncan walked over. "Harolds right guys." He put a hand on Harold's shoulder. "If you go to the cabin you'll find a clean pair of underwear and shorts waiting."

Harold walked off as the guys started to laugh.

_**Bass Cabin**_

Harold walked in finding underwear and shorts on his bed smiling. "That's more like it." He was unaware the boys laced it with hot sauce until he put them on. "My biscuits are burning!" Harold ran out to the docks before jumping into the water coming up with a relieved sigh. "Idiots."

_**Bass Kitchen**_

Duncan and DJ applauded Harold who walked in wearing his pj's. "Nice jammies."

"This is all I've got left." Harold said, defeated. "If you sicko's wanna see me butt naked. Hit me with your best shot."

Duncan smirked. "Well stop leaving your butt bags all over the cabin and we'll back off."

"I told you it wasn't me." Harold snapped back.

Duncan looked at DJ. "Well. I tried."

"Hey guys Geoff and I made some sandwiches earlier. We can eat while we work." Alex held a plate of sandwiches.

"Aw sweet I'm seriously starving." Harold took one before taking a bite. "This tastes like sweat and lotion. It's probably the worst sandwich ever." Harold pulled out a pair of his underwear from the sandwich. "Gross!" The Bass team laughed.

Alex smirked. "We'll return all your shorts and panties when you admit your guilt dude."

_**Main Lodge**_

Beth had set her tiki idol down on the table. "Your meal is coming right up sir."

Alex lit some candles with a smile. "We'll be right back with your meal sir."

_**Gophers Kitchen **_

Leshawna looked at the food. "We might just win this yet y'all. Owen guard the food." She turned to the others. "Alright let's do this."

When they were gone Owen ate some of the ribs. "Oh mama that's good."

_**Main Lodge**_

Chris had finished the first course with a smile. "You're antipasto passed the testo pass the pasta please." Courtney slid him a plate of Spaghetti which he ate some of and smiled looking at Bridgette and DJ. "On a scale of 1 to 10. 15." Chris looked at the camera. "How will the Gophers respond?"

Leshawna waited for Owen to present the ribs but when he didn't see him she walked into the kitchen seeing that it looked like a horror scene and that Owen ate the ribs. "Tell me you did not just eat that entire plate of ribs!"

Owen presented a plate of bone as Chris looked at it. "Yeah looks like this one has, uh been eaten.

"There's still some on that bone over there..that one."

Chris took a bite out of what was left. "You know what I've had worse. 2 points. Oh so close Owen. But the Bass still lead 15 to 11. Time for desert."

_**Flash**_

Chris was eating the dessert Duncan and Courtney made as Duncan put a hand on her shoulder and the two smiled at one another as Chris looked at them. "Eh..6. The Bass now lead with 21 the Gophers are gonna need all 10 points to tie it up." Chris looked at the cake that Lindsay put in front of him with a smile. "And I must say this looks like a winner." But the second he poked it with his fork it turned to ash.

"Oh that's not good." Leshawna looked worried now.

Chris tried to eat some of it only to start choking but Owen was there to give him the hymlick. "I got ya buddy!" Owen squeezed hard enough to save Chris's life. "Yeah!"

Chris looked at the piece of ash. "What the heck is this?"

"It's Heather's recipe." That's when she realized it. "Oh my gosh she's still in the fridge!" Lindsay ran into the kitchen as Chris raised a brow.

"What? Girl was making everyone trip."

"Oh I hear that." Chris then gained a look of horror.

As Owen gasped. "Oh the horror!"

Heather's teeth chattered as she stared at her team. "You guys are so dead. Is it over?"

"It is the Bass win 21 to 12 and it's not because I almost died the ribs sucked too."

"Great, just great! Why do we keep losing people!" Heather saw the tiki idol on the table. "And what is this? I didn't approve of this!"

Beth picked it up. "I brought it back as a souvenir you know from the other island."

Heather looked at Beth in shock. "You did what?"

"You mean Boney Island, the deadliest Island in Muskoka, the one I specifically said not to take anything from or you'll be cursed!?"

Beth realized her mistake. "Yeah..I didn't know I'll put it back!" She ran off.

"Okay the Killer Bass continue to lead with 8 members to the Gopher's soon to be 6. And as promised the winners will be enjoying a reward tonight. A 5 Star meal under the stars." The Killer Bass cheered at their victory.

_**Campfire**_

The Gophers sat there having casted their votes as Chris walked up with a plate holding 6 marshmallows. "There are seven Gophers in front of me tonight but only 6 marshmallow's on this plate. When I call your name come up and get your marshmallow. Leshawna...Owen...Gwen...Trent...Lindsay...Heather, Beth it's down to you. WHoever doesn't get this marshmallow must immediately walk the dock of shame and ride on the boat of losers and never come back. Ever. The final marshmallow goes to.." Chris played up the suspense. "Heather."

Heather smiled looking at Beth. "You heard him Boat Of Losers that way. It really was dumb of you to take that tiki from the island."

Chris looked at the Gophers. "That's it for tonight and you might wanna burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibes."

"Cool, will Chef give us some sage?"

"Nope. So good luck with that."

_**Bass Cabin**_

In the dead of night the boys lifted up Harold's bunk and carried it outside as he slept and when morning came he woke up to the girls laughing. "Good morning Harold." Harold looked down to see he was naked and gasped covering himself with a pillow.

The boys came by in a canoe as Duncan laughed. "So learned your lesson yet?"

"Yes! Okay! Yes!"

Alex shook his head. "We're gonna need more than that dude!"

"I'll never leave my crusty underwear out again! I swear!" Harold gave a scout salute.

Alex looked at his teammates. "What the hell, I believe him." Alex tossed Harold his clothes. "Pleasure doing business with ya!" The boys laughed as Harold ran back to the cabin.

_**Main Lodge **_

A few days passed as Chef placed a thing of slop onto Gwen's plate. "Today's breakfast is Hawain Italian casserole."

Gwen just looked at Chef. "You mean left over from the cooking challenge."

Alex raised a brow. "Or it could be some kinda mystery meat if you ask me."

"You two got a problem with that!?"

"Sir no sir!" Gwen and Alex saluted Chef like they were in the military as Chef saluted back as they both went back to their tables.

Gwen sat down as Heather sneezed. "Need a little echinacea?"

"You're so funny. You think you can just lock me up in a freezer and get away with it? I am gonna make sure you sorry you ever met me."

"Too late."

"You are such a..a..achoo! Ugh! I hate this place."

Duncan took one of the mugs as Courtney walked up to him. "I saw that. How could you just steal a mug?"

"Because it's cool and I don't have one." Duncan then snickered. "Didn't have one I mean." He walked past her and sat down.

"But you might get kicked off."

"Aw and here I thought you didn't care about me." Duncan just smirked at the CIT.

"We're two players short and I don't want to lose because you feel like going all criminal on us."

"Whatever." Duncan smiled. "You dig me."

"Ugh! Why do I even bother!" Courtney walked away frustrated.

_**Woods**_

"Hi, Chris here." The show's host walked into frame. "Sometimes teams just don't get along. So the producers and I thought that the best way to work through the group friction would be to exploit it for laughs." Chris rubbed his hands together holding back laughter. "This is gonna be awesome."

_**Docks**_

Chris had the two teams gathered on the docks so he could explain the day's challenge. "So last week exposed a few Gopher issues and I'm sensing a little something funky floating around in the Bass pond too." He chuckled as Duncan nudged Courtney only to get shoved over in retaliation. "So today's challenge is going to be centered around building trust because all good things start with a little trust."

_**Static**_

Gwen crossed her arms. "I trusted Trent once. He left me and Alex buried alive on the beach."

_**Static**_

"There will be three major challenges that will have to be completed by two or more members of your team. Normally we'd let the campers choose their partners but not this time. More fun for me." Chris laughed.

_**Mountain Side**_

"Okay. So for the first challenge you'll be doing an extreme free hand rock climbing adventure." Chris crossed his arms with a smile. "DJ and Alex will play for the Bass. Heather and Gwen for the Gophers." Chris tossed the two teams a harness. "Here's your belay and harness."

Gwen caught them both only for Heather to rip them out of the Goth's hands. "Hey what's your damage?"

"If you think I'm letting you hold me up you're nuts."

Chris decided to elaborate. "You won't be holding her up exactly. One camper pulls the slack through the belay as their partner climbs. If the climber falls the belay will stop them from crashing." Duncan tugged on the rope finding it won't budge. "The catch both the side and the base of the mountain are rigged with a few minor distractions like rusty nails, slippery oil slick, mild explosives and a few other surprises. The person on the belay must also harness their partner up, it's all about trust people and remember never let go of the rope. Your partner's life depends on it."

Gwen wasn't so confident in Heather not trying to kill her. "Excuse me, can we switch partners? I really don't feel like getting dropped on my head today."

"Please." Heather scoffed. "As much as I "love" your company I'm not gonna throw a challenge just to kill you. Yet. Now spread 'em."

Alex had finished strapping up DJ who looked at the army brat. "Never tried this before have you?"

"Oh yeah my old man takes me and my brothers rock climbing all the time." Alex saw DJ's pet bunny pop out of his pocket.

"Aw sorry little buddy you can't come up with me. You can trust Geoff he's my buddy. Yo Geoff hold Bunny while I'm on the rock." DJ handed Bunny to Geoff. "Thank's G."

Geoff smiled at DJ then looked at Bunny. "Sure man. Little furry dude what's up?"

Heather had finished harnessing Gwen. "There you're all hooked up."

Gwen looked behind her seeing a second rope and grew suspicious. "What's the second rope for?"

"It's a backup line."

"What are you smiling about."

"Nothing. I'm just really glad we got on this challenge together." Hether was putting up a front and Gwen didn't buy it.

_**Static**_

"It's all her fault for messing with me. I've got a doctorate in revenge and humiliation." Heather had a plan.

_**Static**_

Gwen and DJ were climbing up the side of the mountain when explosions rang out, one knocking Gwen off the side but the belay stopped her fall as Heather hung on. "It's okay I got you."

Chris popped up. "I promised surprises." Chris showed he had a water gun ready. "Habanero Pepper sauce anyone?" Chris sprayed Heather with the hot sauce.

"AH! What the hell Chris!?" Heather rubbed her eyes as Gwen fell off the side landing with a crash letting out an ow.

Chris smiled at the camera. "Muy caliente."

Chris started to spray Alex who instead just gulped it down with no issue. "Is that the best you can do?"

Chris looked at the camera whispering. "Is that the best we can do?"

_**Flash**_

Gwen had managed to catch back up with DJ finally overtaking him as they climbed up the mountain.

"Come on Gwen you don't want to fall **BEHIND**." Heather yanked on that second rope.

That second rope ripped off Gwen's skirt revealing purple panties with a skull on them making Gwen yelp in embarrassment.

Alex smirked. "Well you don't see that everyday."

"No you don't my man. No you don't." Chris laughed.

DJ removed the skirt from his view looking up seeing Gwen's panties and suddenly lost his grip falling which resulted in Alex getting tangled up by the rope.

The two slammed into each other hanging upside down as Alex groaned. "This bites.."

DJ groaned. "Big time."

Gwen looked down at the two tied up campers and decided to go despite her embarrassment. "Ah screw it." Gwen climbed up the mountain finally reaching the top.

"Looks like the Gophers win the first challenge." Chris said.

Gwen looked back smiling. "Yeah!" She then realized her panties are still exposed before covering herself. "Crap."

_**Woods**_

The second round resulted in a Bass win since Bridgette was able to actually cook a poisonous bloat fish correctly while Linday..poisoned Trent.

"Good news the third round involves three more challenges, it's the three blind challenges. It begins with the blind William Tell, followed by the blind trapeze, and culminating in the blind toboggan." Chris explained with a smile.

DJ looked at Geoff. "So where's Bunny I miss him."

Geoff grew nervous. "Oh Bunny I'll uh..I'll go get him." Geoff walked past Brudgette who shared a concerned look.

"Like legendary marksman William Tell you'll be knocking arrows off your partners heads with crab apples." Chris placed an arrow on DJ's head and held a slingshot and a crab apple.

Courtney gave it a second. "Um wasn't it the other way around?"

"Shush. Also the shooter will be blindfolded." Chris put on the blindfold as Alex, Sadie, Bridgette, and Courtney scooted away from DJ. "The person who knocks off the arrow while causing the least amount of facial damage wins." Chris fired an apple hitting DJ right in the crotch lifting up his blindfold. "Ah nuts. Leshawna and Owen you'll be one team. Courtney and Sadie you'll be the other."

Harold raised his hand as DJ fell over in pain. "I'm violently allergic to apples."

"Oh let me shoot. I'm a good shot."

Courtney sighed. "You'd better be."

Chris smiled. "Alright let's rock and roll."

_**Flash**_

Leshawna and Sadie raised their slingshots and started to fire their apples missing the arrow on their first couple shots.

Courtney was getting pelted by apples. "Ah! Oh! Ow!"

Leshawna finally hit the arrow off Owen's head. "Oh did I get a bullseye?" She lifted her blindfold to see.

"I got her this time." Sadie raised another apple.

Chris looked at her. "Leshawna won already."

"Hey einstein it's-oof!" Courtney tried to tell her it's over but was hit by another apple as was a bear, seagull and a sasquatch.

Chris finally stopped her. "Sadie it's over man! Let it go!"

"Oopsie." Sadie lifted her blindfold. "Sorry."

Courtney was groggy. "Uh..you're..going..down.." She then collapsed.

_**Flash**_

"And now the blind trapeze." Chris announced as the trapeze had been set up over a small pool of water. "To avoid injury the trapeze has been set up over this pond. Which is full of jellyfish." Chris tossed Bridgette a blindfold then handed one to Heather. "You two will stand blindfolded on the platform until your partners tell you to jump."

Heather raised a brow. "And then?"

"Then hopefully they'll catch you. Or that's gonna be one painful swim." Chris laughed. "Okay hut, hut."

_**Flash**_

Alex was swinging on the trapeze as Bridgette stood on the platform as DJ looked at Geoff. "So where's Bunny at?"

Geoff grew nervous. "Bunny he uh..there was uh.." When he saw how sad DJ was he sighed. "He's not with us anymore dude. He uh hopped away. But I'm sure he'll be back. Sorry dude."

DJ patted Geoff's shoulder. "Nah it's not your fault.." DJ walked away. "My little Bunny we were such good friends..Bunny! Why'd you do me like this!"

Duncan walked away as Harold swung back and forth. "Okay Bridgette jump!" Harold waited but Bridgette turned away afraid. "Bridgette if we wanna win you gotta trust me."

Bridgette turned back. "Okay sorry. Next time."

"Okay..One..Two..Three..Jump!" Harold yelled and Bridgette jumped but Alex caught her.

"Alright you did it!" Geoff cheered along with the Bass as the two swung by.

Chris looked at Lindsay and Heather. "Okay Gophers your turn."

Lindsay swung back and forth. "Okay one..two..three..j-jump!" Lindsay realized she screwed up. "Oh wait not now!" Heather didn't hear and jumped landing in the pond being electrocuted by the jellyfish.

"Ooh. That's a point for the Killer Bass." Chris said.

Gwen smiled at how karma always win.

_**Static**_

Gwen sighed in joy. "Sometimes the universe just gives you a freebie." Gwen looked up to the sky with a thumbs up.

_**Static**_

Alex had his arms crossed and looked at the camera before laughing. "Tff hahaha." He tried to hold it in but couldn't. "Ahahahahaha! Karma always wins! Hahahaha!"

_**Static**_

_**Infirmary Tent**_

Heather was fuming. "I can't believe I trusted that little..*****_**Zap**_***** Ow nasty stinging jellyfish." Heather sat on one of the beds.

Courtney sat up groggy. "Where am I?"

Heather looked at her. "You're in the infirmary." She looked at Nurse Chef. "Got anything to remove jellyfish?" *****_**Zap**_***** When Chef nodded she laid back.

Courtney looked to see Duncan luring a rabbit with a carrot. "What's Duncan doing with a rabbit?"

_**Flash**_

_**Woods**_

Chris led the teams to their final challenge. "And now the final leg. The blind toboggan race."

Leshawna raised a brow. "The say what?"

"Each team will have a driver and a navigator. The driver steers while the navigator shouts directions. Oh yeah and the driver will be blindfolded. Not many of you left, keep losing you guys. Okay so uh..Gwen and Leshawna. Geoff and DJ."

_**Flash **_

Geoff looked at DJ. "Okay DJ I know you're sad about your pet bunny but we've gotta focus here this could be life or serious heinous injury bro."

"Bunny deserted me. Why should I trust you?" DJ was still sad.

"Because I don't want to get hurt either." Geoff looked over to see Chef greasing the bottoms of the sleds.

"Just greasing them up a bit. Get a little more speed going." The cook chuckled evilly.

_**Flash**_

"On your marks. Get set." Chris used an air horn as both teams went down the hill with Leshawna and DJ driving and Gwen and Geoff navigating.

"Right!" Gwen yelled as Leshawna went right avoiding a tree.

"Woo! Girl we are flying now!" Leshawna was unaware that they were really in the air.

"Uh oh!" Gwen covered her eyes in fear as they landed in a river looking to see a waterfall. "Ah! I'm not ready to die yet!" The two fell down the waterfall only to land on a log that flung them forward.

Meanwhile Geoff looked at DJ who wasn't steering. "DJ we really need you to steer dude! Bunny would want you to live!"

Duncan called out to the big guy. "Hey DJ! Look who I found!" Duncan held up the rabbit he had been leading earlier.

Geoff looked and smiled. "DJ look! Duncan found Bunny!"

"Don't tease me man." DJ lifted the blindfold seeing his precious Bunny. "Bunny! You came back!" DJ pulled the blindfold back down. "Aight let's do this!"

The Gophers sled landed right next to the Bass as it was neck and neck for the lead as an explosion erupted. "What the heck was that!?" DJ yelled.

Down below Chris was triggering the explosives. "We had some leftover explosives from the rock climbing challenge and I just hate to waste." He smirked as he set off another explosion.

An explosion launched DJ and Geoff into the air and when it looked like the Gophers were gonna win the Bass landed at the finish making the Gophers jaw's drop and the Bass cheered.

DJ walked up and took Bunny smiling. "Thanks Duncan you're the best.."

Duncan crossed his arms. "Whatever man it's just a stupid rabit."

"I can't believe you found a new rabbit for DJ. You're a good guy." Courtney walked over to Duncan.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You're actually nice."

"Whatever, he wouldn't leave me alone, weird rabbit." He saw Courtney stare at him, arms crossed so he sighed. "Okay fine I did it..are you happy now? Listen don't tell anyone okay? I don't want em to think I'm soft or anything."

"Your secret safe with me." Courtney walked off as Duncan looked at the camera.

_**Static**_

"I'm not nice, okay. Just to set the record straight." Duncan glared at the camera angrily.

_**Static**_

Chris gathered the teams. "And the Bass are the winners of the toboggan race." The Bass cheered until he said what's next. "Unfortunately I said these were blind challenges and by taking off the blindfold for a second you broke the number one rule. Which makes the Gophers today's big winners."

The Gophers cheered as Trent babled about something as Leshawna high fived Gwen. "Aw yeah baby that's how we roll!"

_**Campfire**_

The Bass sat there as Chris held a plate of seven marshmallows. "Who wants a treat? A tasty goodie that represents exemption, security, peace of mind…"

Courtney groaned. "Just get on with it."

The host appeared behind Alex. "And if you don't get a marshmallow you have to walk the dock of shame and you can never come back." He then appeared in Courtney's face making her frown. "Ever. Let's see..one for Duncan..one for Bridgette..one for Courtney.." He tossed the three a marshmallow. "Alex, DJ, Geoff well done my brotha's." He tossed the three their marshmallow's. "Looks like we only have one left. Sadie and Harold the final marshmallow goes to…"

"..." Sadie looks at Courtney who bit her marshmallow in half angrily.

"..." Harold gulped nervously.

"Come on already.." Courtney lost her patience.

"Don't rush me! The audience eats up this kinda dramatic conclusion!" Courtney just sighed at the host. "...Harold." Chris tossed him his marshmallow.

"You know what. That's fine with me, you. Marshmallow eating freaks!" Sadie ran off to the dock of shame crying as Courtney waved goodbye eating the rest of her marshmallow.

"The rest of you are safe. For now."

_**Cabins**_

A few days went by and Alex is hanging out on the Bass cabin steps while Duncan is carving a skull in the side of it and they saw the door open and Harold step out. "Okay who's made smores outta my underwear?" The punk and soldier laughed at him.

Harold pulled a pair of his underwear and tossed it aside right in front of Courtney. "Ew!" Courtney looked at Harold in disgust. "Harold you are so totally gross!" The CIT walked away.

Harold tried to defend himself. "No wait it wasn't me! Ah.." He glanced at Alex and Duncan. "Idiots." He then went back inside.

Alex laughed. "He just makes it far too easy ya know?"

Duncan nodded laughing. "I hear that man."

The PA system caught everyone's attention. "Listen up you little cockroaches! I want all campers to report to the Dock Of Shame at 0900 hours!" Alex immediately stood up and ran towards the dock while everyone looked at him confused. "That means now soldiers now!" Everyone ran to the docks.

_**Docks**_

The campers stood on the docks while Chef was dressed like a drill sergeant held up a megaphone. "Line up and stand at attention! You call this proper formation!?" Chef walked by hitting a few campers with his pointer stick. "Feet together, arms down, eyes forward, chin up!" He hit Harold repeatedly for his mistakes before stopping at Alex who was in proper formation. "Take this worthless maggot for example! Let him be the standard you strive for!"

Gwen whispered to Trent. "Oh this is gonna be a fun day."

Chef caught that and got in her face. "What did you say to me, soldier!?"

"Um..nothing?" The goth sputtered out.

"And you'll continue to say nothing! Until I say you can say something! Today's challenge will not be an easy one! In fact I don't expect everyone to come out alive."

Owen laughed only to get smacked by the stick. "Ow! That hurt!"

Chef glared at him for a moment. "My orders are to make sure all the babies in front of me drop out of my boot camp except one! The last one standing wins immunity for their team!"

Heather looked at her team. "Uh what happened to Chris?"

"Rule number one! You will address me as Master Chief! Have you got that!?"

All the campers said in unison. "Yes Master Chief."

"You will sleep when I tell you to sleep!" Chef got right in Alex's face. "You will eat only when I tell you to eat! Is that clear!?"

"Yes Master Chief!" Alex said without question .

"Rule number two! When you are ready to drop out! You will walk to the end of the dock and ring the bell!" Chef pointed to a bell. "Which brings me to rule number three! I like to get one quitter before the end of the first day which will not end until someone drops out! Now get your asses down to the beach soldiers **NOW!**" The campers all rushed to the beach.

_**Static**_

"Okay whoever's sick twisted idea it was to put him in charge of this challenge I have to say. I'm a little bit impressed." Gwen smiled crossing her arms.

_**Static**_

_**Beach**_

"Listen up. Each team must hold a canoe over their heads. I catch you taking your hands off the canoe and you will be eliminated. And no one eats lunch until someone drops out." Chef laughed as the campers looked at each other worried. "Canoe up!"

The two teams lifted their canoes up as Owen scoffed. "This isn't that hard."

Geoff laughed. "Piece of cake."

None of the campers know how long its been since they started but their arms were starting to feel the strain and some were hungry. "Come on you sissies! It's only been three hours!" Chef shouted.

Chris smirked. "Looks like they missed lunch today."

"Mm-hmm." Chef nodded. "Guess they just weren't hungry! Unless someone wants to quit now!" Chef looked over the edge of the canoe he had been sitting on adding extra weight.

Owen's stomach growled in hunger as Gwen looked at him. "Don't even think about it Owen."

_**Flash**_

No one saw Alex hook a fish hook to Harold's underwear and reel in on a fishing rod as he looked at Duncan.

"Time to land that fish." Duncan smiled.

Alex pulled back, ripping Harold's underwear. "Ow! Idiots!" Harold quickly put his hands back on the canoe.

Chef looked down with a glare. "Is there a problem down here!?"

"No." Harold whined as Alex and Duncan laughed.

_**Flash**_

Alex looked up to see it was dark out and they'd been standing there all day and Chef was telling war stories. "Twenty five of us went into the jungle that night. Only five came back out."

Gwen yawned. "What war were you in anyway?"

"Did I ask you to speak!? Cause I don't remember asking you to speak!"

Gwen rolled her eyes whispering to Trent. "Whatever he so wasn't in a war."

Alex looked at Chef. "Permission to speak Master Chief?"

"Permission granted soldier."

Alex looked at Gwen. "You never ask someone what war they were in when they lost friends they trained beside and fought beside. Never a good idea."

Heather looked at Chef. "Wait how come he got to say something?"

Chef yelled at her. "Because he asked permission! A good soldier asks their commanding officer if they can speak!"

Lindsay let go of the canoe. "Guy's I can't do this anymore..I have no more feeling in my arms.."

Chef watched her walk by with a smile. "Looks like we got ourselves a quitter!"

Owen called out to her. "Don't do it Lindsay!" Only she rang the bell dropping out as the Gophers collapsed and the Bass tossed their canoe aside.

CHef put his hand on her shoulder. "Listen here you have nothing to be ashamed of." He then pulled out his megaphone. "Except being a little baby and letting your team down!" He looked at the others. "As for the rest of you, head to the mess hall dinner is served!"

"Sweet Marie! Thank you!" Owen yelled, happy to finally eat.

_**Main Lodge**_

"All right maggots open your ears. You have ten minutes to eat before night training begins." Chef barked.

"What night training!" Some campers groaned. "No way."

Gwen raised her hand. "Um excuse me Master Chief where's the food?"

Chef chuckled motioning over to the trash cans. "You're looking at it."

Owen looked inside one of them. "This is the leftover garbage from this morning's breakfast."

"Damn right when you're at war you take what you can get." Chef yelled as Owen actually pulled something out of the trash and ate it.

Chris looked at Chef. "Well I can see you got this under control. I'm off to craft services. Coming?"

"Serve me up some of that." Chef followed Chris out of the main lodge.

Heather tossed her tray. "Oh I am not eating this."

Courtney dropped her tray in agreement. "Me either."

Duncan walked by carrying a glass. "Don't care for today's special princess?"

"I am going to be running for office one day and no one is gonna pull up a file of me eating garbage."

Duncan walked up to Harold and stood next to Alex. "Hey Harold we felt really bad about the whole underwear fishing incident thing. So here we found you some apple juice." Duncan handed the glass to the nerd.

"Thanks." Harold took a drink only to spit it out. "That's not juice."

Alex was barely holding in his laughter the same as Duncan. "Oh oh my mistake dude we must've confused it with the kitchen grease."

"You guys are so immature." Courtney walked up to Duncan and Alex. "I hope your proud of yourselves."

Duncan laughed. "Okay look. I know you like me, he knows you like me. Everyone knows it! So here's a tip. If you wanna kiss me. I might let you."

"And to think I thought you were nice."

"SHH!" Duncan laughed it off. "Me nice yeah right."

Alex looked at Courtney with a raised brow. "Why'd ya think that huh?"

Courtney waved it off. "Never mind, he's just as gross and annoying as he wants you to believe. Enjoy your garbage." Courtney walked off as Alex and Harold looked at Duncan who smiled.

_**Beach**_

Chef had gathered the campers on the beach and well had them dancing to Thriller for some odd reason which made no sense.

Duncan turned off the boombox as Courtney whispered to him. "Duncan what are you doing?"

"One of us drops out, we're done for the day." Duncan crossed his arms.

"We're done when I say we're done! Now drop and give me twenty!" Duncan rolled his eyes before doing twenty pushups as Chef looked at the other. "Anybody else got anything they want to say?"

Gwen raised her hand. "Uh yeah can I go to the bathroom?"

_**Flash**_

Gwen stood in the bathroom with a mop and bucket. "Not exactly what I had in mind."

_**Main Lodge**_

Chef stood between the two teams who sat at the tables. "For your next challenge, you will complete a 300 hundred word essay on why you love. Me. Anyone who falls asleep or fails to complete the challenge will be eliminated."

_**Flash**_

It had been a few hours since they started and the campers were absolutely exhausted as an alarm went off signalling the end of the challenge.

Chef walked over collecting the essays taking Harolds who was still writing. "Crap!" Harold dropped his head.

Chef took Duncans essay. "I love Master Chief Hatchet because he is very very very very very very very...very very.." Chef discovered it was just a bunch of verys. "This is just one sentence with five pages of verys in between!"

Duncan smirked. "It's 300 hundred words exactly. You can count them if you want."

Chef walked towards Owen only to slip, falling in a puddle of drool before standing up with stains on him. "Wipe up that drool you little baby!" Chef looked at Trent and DJ who were asleep slamming his fist down. "You two slackers are out!" Chef looked at the others. "The rest of you get to bed and report to the playing field at 0500 hours."

"Uh, missed a spot there general." Duncan smirked holding up a napkin.

Chef got right in Duncan's face. "Boy! Do you want to run 50 laps around this camp right now!"

"No thanks! He's going straight to bed." Courtney glared at Duncan after pulling him back. "Aren't you." She started to whisper to him. "What are you trying to do, get eliminated?"

Duncan smiled coyly. "I didn't know you cared."

"I don't! I just don't want to lose this challenge. So stop being such a mess up and do what you're told for once. Okay?" Courtney turned and walked away.

"She wants me." Duncan held up his fist to Alex smiling.

"No doubt." Alex bumped fists with the punk.

_**Woods**_'

The only campers on each team that were left stood in front of Chef who showed them an obstacle course. "You will all run this course until you all complete it in under one minute." Chef got in Duncan's face. "Am I making myself clear!?"

Duncan just smirked. "Crystal."

Courtney glared at Duncan whispering to him. "If you lose this for us. I'm gonna make you so miserable."

"Go maggots! Go!"

_**Static**_

"When I was young my dad would take me and my brothers to my grandparents and we had our own military obstacle course. Of course it wasn't anything dangerous just something for us to have fun on." Alex crossed his arms smiling. "This is gonna be easy."

_**Static**_

The campers all ran the course which consisted of climbing a wall, swinging over a gap, jumping through the hole of a tire and army crawling under swinging axes.

Harold climbed the wall but fell face first into the mud and started throwing it up as Duncan looked at him while Chef walked up. "Uh General crazy we've gotta situation here."

"Too much." Harold coughed. "Mud."

Chef lifted Harold up. "Ring the bell and report to the infirmary your tour of duty is finished." Harold walked away sad.

Duncan snickered looking at Alex. "Wow poor guy."

"Back on the course soldiers now!" Alex and Gwen ran to keep going. "One false move and I'll be on you like stink on a shit wagon!"

"I look forward to it! Sir!" Duncan saluted before running to continue the course.

As they continued Owen made the wall fall over, Geoff fell through the tire, Gwen tripped in the mud, Heather was hanging upside down and Leshawna started to sink into the mud.

Duncan passed her smiling. "Fallen soldier I salute you!" He stopped looking up at Chef.

"You just earned yourself twenty more push ups!"

"Thank you." Duncan kissed Chef on his nose which finally pushed him to his limits.

Alex looked at Chef with worry. "I think you might've pushed him a little too hard man."

Duncan grew worried. "I..think your right."

"One night. Solitary confinement. In. The Boathouse." Chef's rage was clear in his voice and through his expression as the campers gasped at Duncan's punishment.

Duncan looked at the others shrugging. "Big deal. How scary could it be?"

_**Main Lodge**_

Courtney looked out the window as the campers were resting with the gruel after finishing the obstacle course. "I'm gonna go check on him." She stood up.

Alex smirked. "You like him."

"I do not like him." She glared at Alex.

"Uh yeah you do. It's clear as day."

"Not only do I not like him. I can't stand him. He's rude, rebellious and he's totally annoying." Courtney glanced at the window. "I'm gonna go check on him." She walked out of the main lodge.

Alex and Geoff looked at each other. "She likes him."

_**Bass Cabins **_

Duncan and Courtney walked in. "Hey guys me and Courtney swiped some actual food if you guys want some come and get it."

Leshawna smiled. "Oh I am all over that."

The Gophers joined the Bass in the boys side of the cabins and they were all chatting and laughing, eating actual food for once.

Owen ate a hand full of jelly as he looked at his foot. "Mmm. I think I have jungle rot from that obstacle course."

Lindsay jumped back. "Ew! Owen we're eating here!"

Gwen laughed. "And what is up with all those lame war stories? He is so demantid."

Leshawna looked at her goth teammate. "Girl these nails were not made for combat training. Know what I'm saying?"

Bridgette swallowed her food. "Seriously. If I wanted to join the army I would have."

"Aw guys! Gross!" Harold had lifted his blanket to reveal a smiley face made of peanut butter.

Duncan was holding in his laughter as he looked at Alex who laughed. "Now see that's a waste of good peanut butter."

Courtney went for another smore as Bridgette tried to stop her. "Okay I think you've had enough."

"Oh no just one more!" Courtney ate it but soon her stomach rumbled. "Oh yeah..that one was a mistake." Courtney ran outside as Gwen and Leshawna laughed.

Alex finished as he looked outside seeing Courtney kiss Duncan and walked outside with Geoff and DJ putting his arm around the punks shoulder. "Look at you romeo."

Duncan smirked. "Told you she wanted me."

"Attention all boot camp recruits the next evolution of your training begins tomorrow morning at 0700 hours. And I catch the sucker who took my desert, your ass is mine!" Chef's voice boomed through the PA system.

_**Woods**_

The remaining campers were hanging upside down in a tree. "What you are experiencing is an ancient form of torture. By now the blood has started rushing to your head . The next stage is nausea, followed by dizziness and a flushed appearance as the blood begins to pool in your eyes. You may experience fainting spells." As Chef said this Duncan fell out of the tree.

Courtney looked concerned. "Duncan!"

Bridgette walked over and checked on him. "It's okay! He's alright!"

Courtney reached up grabbing the branch so the others did so but Owen couldn't. "Ugh! Come on! I! Can't! Reach!" He ended up letting out a fart and laughed.

Heather had enough. "Okay that's it I'm done." She dropped down landing gracefully only for Owen to land on top of her finally getting off her. "Off of me you big ox!" She walked away.

"Sorry."

Courtney started laughing as Chef looked at her. "Stop laughing this instant!"

"I'm sorry! I can't help it!" Courtney finally fell out of the tree.

Chef walked up to her. "I expected more out of you soldier."

Courtney cleared her throat. "Master Chief. I just have one thing to say to you."

"And what might that be?"

"You really need to take a chill pill." She started laughing as she walked off while Chef looked like he was about to explode while the other campers were in shock that she said that.

Duncan laughed. "Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" He high fived her.

Courtney looked back up at Alex who was the last Bass member left. "Okay Alex it's all up to you!"

Owen looked at Gwen. "You got this Gwen?"

"Oh yeah I can hang here all day." Gwen smiled.

Alex hung there. "Never had to do this before and I'll never try it again.." Alex fell out of the tree landing hard.

Courtney winced. "Oh that's going to leave a mark."

The Gophers had carried Gwen on their shoulders cheering on. "Gwen!" they stopped looking at Chef who saluted her. "Congratulations soldier. I'd go to war with you anytime."

"Thanks I'll think about that when choosing my next career." Gwen walked off as the team cheered for her.

"You do that soldier. You do that." Chef let a single tear fall down his face.

_**Campfire**_

The Killer Bass looked at Chef standing behind Chris. "I only have six marshmallow's on my plate and these marshmallows represent the campers that will continue to be campers..here." Courtney rolled her eyes smiling at Duncan. "You've all cast your votes. If I do not call your name you must immediately go down to the dock of shame, board the boat of losers and go home. And you can't come back...Ever. Duncan...DJ...Bridgette...Geoff...Alex...campers this is the final marshmallow of the night." Courtney smiled feeling confident. "Harold."

Courtney was shocked. "What!? You guys voted for Harold over me!?"

Chris walked up to her. "Yes yes it's quite the shock."

"This is impossible, I demand a recount!"

Duncan put a hand on Chris's shoulder. "Seriously dude I know for a fact there were four of us who didn't vote her off!"

But with a snap of his fingers Chef pushed past the three as they dragged Courtney to the Boat Of Losers as Alex patted Duncan on the shoulder.

Alex watched the boat of losers go and felt something was off so he went back to the confessional and watched the footage of Harold rigging the vote. "Oh you are so gonna get it you son of a bitch." Alex cracked his knuckles.

_**Docks**_

Chris stood there. "Well talk about drama huh? I hope to see everyone back here next time right here on **TOTAL...DRAMA...ISLAND!**"

**End Of Chapter 4**

**Well that is Chapter 4 of A Dramatic Tale I am sorry that these chapters have taken so long to get out things have been crazy and my laptop has been deleting all my stuff at random so thank god for Google Drive. Well I hope you all enjoyed and will patiently await the next chapter! See ya!**


	5. TDI 5 - X Treme Torture

**Welcome fans to A Dramatic Tale Chapter 5 we are reaching a pivotal point one I was looking forward too where it will become every camper for themselves which means its going to become even more challenging for me to keep track of everyone because I'm a glutton for fucking punishment and pain. But I should ask this now what do you guys want to see happen between Gwen and Alex since someone asked what my plans are but I want to know what you think. So here are the remaining campers left on Total Drama Island and who's been eliminated in order. **

**Remember I don't own Total Drama **

_**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay and Heather **_

_**Killer Bass: Alex, Duncan, DJ, Harold, Geoff and Bridgette **_

_**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Izzy, Cody, Beth, Sadie and Courtney **_

Chapter 5 - X Treme Torture

"Last time on Total Drama Island our campers had to show their skills in the kitchen which revealed some major trust issues! The Gophers found the root cause of their losing streak when they discovered that Beth stole a tiki idol from Boney Island and it was buh bye Beth." Footage of the cooking challenge played showing the highlights. "The second challenge the campers went through was to work out their trust issues which some did while others didn't. Duncan even showed his softer side when DJ left his pet Bunny with Geoff. Big mistake bro." Footage of the highlights played. "Finally the teams were put through Master Chief Hatchets brutal training camp with Duncan being sent to the brig for disorderly conduct. Shocker. But the biggest shock came when straight arrow Courtney smuggled food to POW Duncan. The two proceeded to pull off a B&E to steal some PB&J and ended up K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Alex smelled something fishy and saw that Harold rigged the votes against Courtney to get back at Duncan. Which seems a bit unfair. I mean hello? He's a bully! That's what they do! Birds gotta fly, fishes gotta swim. Let the playa's play." Chris was lounging on the dock eating marshmallows. "This week these campers are gonna be pushed to the Extreme. Who will crack under the pressure? Find out right now on Total..Drama..Island!"

**Theme For The Show**

The campers were dead asleep as Chris flew a plane overhead as they all walked outside to see what's up as Chris dive bombed. "Incoming!"

Alex's eyes went wide. "Hit the deck!" The campers all took cover.

Chris landed the plane smiling. "Yes! I can't wait to get my pilot's license!" His eyes went wide as he slammed into the confessional revealing a bear quivering as it had been stealing marshmallows and when he stopped he looked at the teams. "Just flexing your muscles for today's." He pulled out a megaphone. "X-treme Sports Challenge!"

Gwen groaned exhausted. "Ugg..it's too early for this."

"This week you'll participate in three challenges. First up X-treme Sofa Bed Skydiving! Contestants will plummet-uhh skydive to awaiting sofa bed targets below." Chef went to demonstrate and when he landed on the sofa bed it closed in on him making the campers wince. "Of course you'll be skydiving from 5,000 Feet." Chris pulled out roughed up and dingy looking parachutes. "While using these." He tossed them in front of the campers who were weary of them actually working as Chris pulled out a piece of paper. "Our lucky contestants are Trent and Alex."

"Sure why not." Trent shrugged as he looked at Alex. "You know what they say on Black Comb Mountain bro? Best glimpse of heavens on the way into hell. Let's do this."

Alex smiled crossing his arms. "Bring it on."

"Not so fast because the second challenge of the day is X-treme Rodeo Moose Riding." The camera panned over to a moose in a stable as Chris popped up. "Contestants will rodeo ride the great canadian bucking moose for 8 seconds or." the camera panned over to a pile of horrifically smelly socks. "Get hoofed into a giant pile of socks from the lost and found."

Leshawna shrugged it off. "That stink pile ain't nothing but laundry day back home."

Chris popped up next to her. "It's your lucky day Leshawna you're riding for Gophers and Geoff you'll ride for Bass."

Owen got close to the moose. "He doesn't look too bucky to me. Hi beautiful." The moose proceeded to punch Owen in the face.

"And the final challenge X-treme sea-doo water skiing!" Flash showing the course. "Contestants must gather as many flags as they can before crossing the finish line while a member of the opposing team drives the sea-doo."

Heather walked up to Chris. "How can we water ski without water?"

"It's really hard. Check it out." Chris turned to see Chef screaming as he bounced around on the sea-doo before crashing into a tree making him laugh. "Awesome! Harold you'll ski for Killer Bass."

The nerd smiled. "Sweet."

Alex glared daggers at the nerd.

_**Static**_

"I know Harold rigged the votes against Courtney to get back at Duncan for torturing him but he doesn't know that. So my plan is to tell the others except Duncan because well I don't want him going to prison." Alex glared at the camera. "Harold you made a huge mistake committing treason. Be happy my dad wasn't in charge you'd be in a hospital."

_**Static**_

Chris looked at Lindsay. "And Lindsay will ski for the Screaming Gophers."

Lindsay smiled. "Cool! I can model my new bikini."

"Now for the cool swag. Whoever scores the most challenges gets bragging rights for the night. Saves their butts from elimination and wins a tricked out multi-massage mobile shower." The camera panned over to a gorgeous looking shower that looked like it was gifted from god.

"Can it be?" Heather was mesmerized.

"Oh it be." Chris smiled.

Owen having recovered from his moose punch was eating marshmallows. "A shower? How about something good?" He ate another marshmallow.

Heather got in his face. "Listen here you marshmallow eating goof. We are gonna win that shower if it is the last thing we do. Got it!?"

Owen suddenly started choking on a marshmallow so Alex smacked Owen on the back making him cough out the marshmallow that ended up hitting Heather in the back of the head.

Chris started up the plane. "Okay gang. Chow for breakie, then report back in 20 minutes for the X-treme Sports Challenge!" Chris took off making a dust cloud causing the campers to cough.

_**Main Lodge**_

Owen had eaten a plate of whatever the breakfast was before burping up what looked to be a love note as he looked at Chef. "Sweet grub bro."

Chef caught the note. "For the girl with smoldering eyes?"

Chef tossed the note as Bridgette caught it and Gwen looked at it. "Check it out it's a corny haiku poem."

"Woah." Bridgette laughed. "Some dude's crushing big time. It's probably for you." Bridgette handed her the poem.

"Really? I was gonna say it was for you."

"But Trent is totally crushing on you. I've seen the ways he scams an extra muffin for you."

"Yeah but Geoff is so into you. Remember yesterday at the dock at how he tried to get your attention?" The two girls laugh at the memory. "Then again Geoff probably couldn't spell haiku let alone write one."

Bridgette glared at Gwen. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. He's just not the scholarly type."

Bridgette took the poem away from Gwen. "Oh and I suppose Trent is busy boning up on his Nietzsche in his spare time?"

Gwen frowned, taking the poem back. "I think Trent is more Nietzsche than Geoff is haiku II."

"Haiku II?" Bridgette scoffed. "Well at least Geoff isn't a poser. Trent probably doesn't write his own songs."

The two girls tried to take the poem from the other making it rip in half as Gwen frowned at the surfer. "Tell you what Betty. I'll bet you two nights' desert that the poem was for me."

"Oh I'm up for that. Down with that?" Bridgette was trying to think of how to fraze it. "Whatever you're on."

_**Woods**_

"Now remember ground teams can wheelie the sofa beds wherever they want in order to help their comrade with the landing." Chris reminded the teams as Alex and Trent awaited the moment they could board the plane.

Heather finished drawing an outline of a body on the ground. "Sayonara Trent I hope your attempts to impress weird goth girl are worth the chalk outline."

Gwen looked at Heather. "Uh…Did you ever think that maybe Trent's doing this as a form of self expression like a haiku?" When Gwen looked at Trent he just had a confused look as did many of the other campers while Bridgette smirked. "Or not.."

_**Flash **_

_**In The Air**_

Alex and Trent were looking outside the plane as Chris held some kinda forum. "If you guys could just fill these out!"

"We already signed insurance forms at the beginning at the start of the show!" Alex raised his brow in confusion.

"Yeah but, these are for organ donations! I have this cool cannibal challenge I want to pitch to the producers and this will go a long way to budgeting free props!" Chris chuckled. "Here comes the drop boys!"

Trent looked down. "I don't see the drop zone!"

_**Beach**_

The Gophers were struggling to push the sofa bed as Leshawna groaned. "Why is this thing so heavy!"

They looked over to see Owen asleep on the bed so they tried pushing him off as Gwen sighed. "Any more bright ideas?"

_**Flash**_

Heather had used red paint to mark an X on Owen's butt as Gwen chuckled. "At least it'll be a soft landing."

_**Flash**_

Trent looked at Alex. "Uh I don't think I can do this man."

"Don't worry dude! I'm sure you'll hit the mattress!" Alex patted Trent's shoulder causing him to fall out of the plane. "Oops!"

Trent went falling right into the sand landing hard but was still alive and in a perfect recreation of Heather's outline as they walked over to see if he's okay. "Trent?" All they heard was groaning.

_**Flash**_

Alex shrugged. "Well here goes nothing!" Alex jumped out of the plane. "Cowabunga!" Alex started to free fall as he looked for the sofa. "Incoming!" Alex pulled the cords opening his parachute as the Bass pushed the bed to catch him as he landed safely. "That was awesome!"

Chris flew by. "Gophers lose! Bass wins! 1 to 0!"

Chef wheeled Trent by on a stretcher as Heather looked at the musician. "Nice going Trent."

Gwen looked at Trent. "Trent, is there anything you want to ask me before they take you to get uh...re-boned?"

"..Yeah..is my hair messed up?" Chef wheeled Trent away as Bridgette placed a hand on Gwen's shoulder smiling at her goth friend.

_**Flash **_

_**Woods**_

"Okay cow folks let's start the rodeo moose challenge!" Chris said through his megaphone.

Geoff ran up to the moose's pen. "Rodeo riding is kinda like surfing. Once you catch the lift you just flow with the mojo."

"Yeah flow kinda like the ancient art of japanese haiku?" Bridgette smiled as Gwen crossed her arms.

Geoff looked at Bridgette with a confused look as he climbed onto the moose.. "What's a haiku?"

Bridgette looked down as Gwen smirked at the surfer.

"Hey Bridge. Wanna see that tat?" Geoff yanked down his drawers as Gwen gasped.

Bridgette smiled. "Definitely not haiku II."

The moose looked angry as Chef shakily opened the pen and Geoff was bucked right off flying over Chris. "And Geoff's." Chris winced as Geoff landed in the pile of socks. "Out?" Chris looked at Geoff. "Oh that stinks big-time for the Killer Bass. No seriously that is some rank stuff. Leshawna let's jet."

Leshawan climbed onto the moses back. "I hope you got a moose burger recipe handy. Heh heh. Easy boy you don't want to make me angry." Leshwana patting the moose's head made it enraged.

"Sweet mother of...AHHH!" The moose broke out of the pen running over Chef making Alex wince at the sight as Leshawna hung on for dear life.

Leshwana had lasted way longer than 8 seconds which meant the two teams were tied as Chris drove up on an ATV. "So we have a tie! So whoever wins the X-Treme sea-doo water ski challenge wins invincibility for their team!"

"I'm ready!" The others looked to see Lindsay sporting a green bikini two piece.

Alex took this chance to pull his teammates aside except for Harold since he was going first as DJ looked at Alex. "Yo man what's up?"

Alex crossed his arms. "You guys know how fishy it was that Courtney got kicked off last week?" When they nodded he looked to make sure Harold wasn't around. "Harold rigged the votes just to get back at Duncan." They gasped in shock. "I knew something was up so I watched the confession cam footage and he rigged the votes. So I don't care if we lose this challenge because Harold is gone. Agreed?"

The Bass agreed as DJ and Geoff walked back Bridgette looked at Alex. "So..ever written a haiku before?"

Alex raised a brow. "In middle school yeah but I can't write one to save my life." He saw Bridgette sigh. "Look I'm not gonna lie Bridgette because one, I trust you and two your a good person. But you can't tell anyone okay?"

Bridgette looked at Alex confused. "Okay what's up?"

"I do have my own crush but they like someone else and that's cool. I'm sure it'll pass but I think I know who wrote that poem you and Gwen found earlier." Alex crossed his arms.

"Really who?" Bridgette was hoping he'd say.

Alex scoffed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He started to walk back.

Bridgette walked beside him. "Okay fine. But who's your crush girl then huh?" She nudged him.

Alex looked to the side. "Why should I tell you huh."

"You said you trust me right? So come on who is it? I swear I won't say anything." Bridgette smiled holding up her hand.

Alex sighed. "Fine. You act like a sister I never had you know." He looked at her as she nudged him. "Well it's Gwen. I know it's stupid but I think she's awesome."

Bridgette seemed surprised. "Really? But her and Trent are a thing."

"I know I'm not stupid. I'm sure it's just a crush and nothing else. I mean as you can attest to she's actually a pretty cool person once you get to know her." Alex put his hands in his pockets. "I've been in this situation before and I'm sure I'll get over it. Just don't tell anyone okay?"

Bridgette smiled. "Your secret's safe with me. But I gotta ask did you tell Duncan about what Harold did?"

Alex shook his head. "I don't want him killing somebody now."

"I guess that's true."

The two had finally caught up to their team as Lindsay just won the challenge which means the Bass are sending someone home.

_**Campfire**_

"As you know if you do not receive a marshmallow you will be forced to walk the dock of shame and never ever return to camp." Chris picked up three marshmallows, tossing them to each camper. "Alex, DJ, Bridgette you three are safe." He looked over to a tree using a megaphone since Geoff reeked of stink. "Geoff you're safe too!" Chris tossed him his marshmallow.

Geoff caught his marshmallow. "Mucho's loucho's compadre!"

Chris looked back at Duncan and Harold. "Okay so that leaves Harold who bailed big for reasons unknown and Duncan who bailed even bigger since Lindsay left him circling the drain in a shameless."

Duncan had gotten angry and grabbed Chris's collar. "The chick. Was. Determined."

Chris handed him his marshmallow. "Which is why you're safe. Harold sorry dude you're done like dinner."

Harold walked past them. "Well it's been fun guys."

Alex pulled Duncan aside and told him about what Harold did and before he could go and try to kill the nerd Alex put him in a sleeper. "Okay bud. You should get some sleep. Go to sleep. There ya go." Once Duncan was out Alex picked him up and went back to the cabins as Bridgette stopped him. "What?"

_**A Few Days Later **_

_**Main Lodge**_

The two teams walked into the main lodge but there wasn't anything on the tables as Trent groaned. "Aw man what no breakfast?"

Chris looked at Trent. "Oh don't worry bro there will be plenty of food later on." Chris and Chef started snickering and laughing.

Leshawna walked inside looking at them. "What are you two boosos so giggly about?"

Chris and Chef started snickering and chuckling as Chris looked at the remaining eleven campers. "Congratulations to the remaining 11 campers for reaching the halfway mark of the competition you'll all be on the jury for the final episode. The two teams will become one next week. But first all the girls will be moved to the Gopher cabin and all the guys will stay in the Bass cabin. This week's challenge is as old as history itself. A battle of the sexs. After everyone is settled in I'll announce the challenge then everyone will have a bite to eat." Chris and Chef snickered. "Ready for a little good news? This week no one will be kicked off it's all for reward and it's a good one. Alright time to relocate let's move!" Chris and Chef looked at each other and snickered.

_**Static**_

"I was a little nervous about being the only new girl on the team but it can't be that bad. I don't buy that hype about how guys get along and how catty girls can be." Bridgette rolled her eyes.

_**Static**_

Alex crossed his arms. "Okay I know how bad this will sound but I've dealt with two different groups consisting of guys and girls and it didn't go as you think. I never really get the whole "guys get along better than girls" thing. I mean if me and some dude are angry at each other we punch it out then get over it." Alex shrugged.

_**Static**_

_**Main Lodge**_

The two teams gathered in the main lodge as Chris smiled. "It's time for today's challenge." When Leshawna asked where breakfast was Chris and Chef started snickering again.

Heather grew annoyed. "Stop doing that!"

"Let's just tell them today's challenge is "The Brunch Of Disgustingness" you'll be getting a 9 course meal and each member of each team must finish each dish. You will not know if each dish is grosser than the last. Not as gross or just as gross. Just that it will likely be gross."

Chef smiled. "Tell them what they'll get if they win Chris!"

"The winning team spends 2 days at a local 5 star resort where they'll be pampered, eat gourmet nosh, and antibiotics against anything they may have caught while participating in this challenge! The losing team will go hungry tonight and spend the next two days here. On Total Drama Island. With Chef." Chris pointed at Chef who had a crazed smile waving at the two teams.

_**Flash**_

The two teams sat at their tables as Leshawna cleared her throat. "Take a whiff boys cuz all I smell is victory for me and my girls."

Owen scoffed. "I'll eat anything even my drawers if I have too." He looked at Chris. "Will I have too?"

"Let's begin the challenge first, some horderves." Chris smirked.

The plates revealed meatballs as Owen cheered. "All right! Meatballs bring it on!" Owen started to scarf them down.

"Well technically you're right Owen but these are kinda special." Chris looked back at Chef.

"It's beef testicals bourguignon." Chef smiled.

_**Flash**_

A bull was quivering, having his man hood been stripped away.

_**Flash**_

Owen realized what he was eating. "Meatball.." Owen puked them up all over DJ as everyone realized what they were eating.

Alex looked at the plate as the guys struggled to just take a bite. "No way. Not happening. Absolutely not!"

The girls however ate them like anything else except Bridgette until Geoff helped her out.

"Well it looks like the girls win this round! It's 1 to 0!" Chris said as the girls cheered.

Bridgette smiled at Geoff. "Thanks for the talk."

Duncan looked at Geoff. "What so you're helping them dumbass!? You just cost us this round!"

Geoff frowned at Duncan. "Yeah well it's my business who I talk too. Give me a break man!"

Alex slammed his hand on the table. "Guys enough! Look I get it we all chickened out. But we aren't out of this fight yet we're men and we can win this so stop acting like children and man up!"

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah okay." He looked at Geoff holding out his hand. "Sorry man."

Geoff shook his hand. "Sorry dude."

_**Static**_

Bridgette was in shock. "I can't believe how quickly Alex made the guys make up! I can hold a grudge for a good six minutes."

_**Static**_

"My dad would do the same thing when me and my brothers started to argue. He'd chew both our asses. Not just one. So I have some experience getting two guys to get over themselves." Alex smirked.

_**Static**_

"The score now stands as 1 for the girls and 0 for the guys. Now the next course in the brunch of disgustingness." Chris looked at the teams. "You guys like pizza?"

Owen smiled. "I can eat pizza with anything on it!"

Chris smirked. "Anything? Well how about live grasshopper pizza with tangy jellyfish sauce and live anchovies?"

Lindsay gagged. "Ew I hate anchovies."

Leshawna looked at it. "Ew. Mm-mm. I ain't eating that. That is straight up nasty."

Heather got in her face. "Oh yes you are, I am not missing out on an indoor heated pool because you can't eat." She saw a grasshopper and screamed. "Grasshoppers. Okay I can't eat this."

Gwen grabbed her arm. "I'm sitting here digesting a bulls precious cajones. You're eating it."

Heather took a deep breath and took a bite swallowing it. "Delicious you're up next."

Bridgette was able to eat the pizza.

Meanwhile Owen tried to get seconds but Alex slapped his hand. "Woah there big guy. No seconds till everyone's had a slice."

Trent looked at DJ and Geoff. "Okay you guys are gonna hold me down and force feed me that slice. No matter how much I scream and beg I need you to feed me that slice."

"Sure I'm in." Geoff picked up a piece of pizza as DJ held onto Trent.

Trent started to squirm. "Hey come on guys! I was kidding! Hahaha! You can let me go! I'm telling you my dads a lawyer!" Geoff forced Trent to eat the pizza slice as Trent looked at DJ. "Momma?"

The guys managed to eat while Leshawna caved in as Chris smiled. "The winners of this round are the guys." The guys cheered as it was 1 to 1. "Okay who's ready for the next course? It's spaghetti! Well actually earthworms covered in slime sauce and hairballs."

Geoff cracked as he panicked. "No! I can't take it anymore!" He ran off screaming.

Alex looked at the others. "I got this."

Alex tackled Geoff when he ran out the door making him take a breath. "Okay! Okay! I'm good! I'm good!"

_**Flash**_

The guys put on blindfolds and nose pins to trick themselves into eating it with no issue while the girls failed to do so as the guys raised their plates. "Done!"

Chris smiled. "And once again the winners are the guys! Okay everyone time for the fourth course and no 9 course meal is complete without soup. Today's special is french bunyan soup with hangnail crackers."

_**Static**_'

Geoff looked off to the side. "I think they just used stuff from Chef's bathroom floor."

_**Static**_

The guys struggled to finish the soup but Bridgette found a way for the girls to eat the soup without tasting it as Chris laughed. "The girls win again. The scores are now tied at 2 apiece. Bon Appetit."

The next few courses consisted of a gumball made from chewed gum, a skunk smoothie, a sandal with a glue smiley face and, a gumbow of garbage. But the two teams were stilled tied up at 2 as many of the campers were groaning for their poor stomachs.

"Wow it's still tied up. We're down to the last course of the challenge. It's delicious dolphin wieners. Hot Dogs made of dolphins."

Bridgette gasped in horror. "But dolphins are our friends!"

Heather looked at her. "So what? It's already dead so just eat it.

"I can't I'm a surfer! I swim with dolphins!"

"Eat it!"

"No! I'm not doing it! You can't pressure me!"

DJ's voice broke the tension. "I'm with you sister. I ain't eating no dolphin."

_**Static**_

Chef groaned. "I slave over a hot stove cooking dolphins. No appreciation!"

_**Static**_

It was clear that neither Bridgette or DJ were going to eat making Chris groan. "Okay enough! We'll solve this by having an eat off. Pick your strongest eater." The guys picked Owen and the girls picked Leshawna. "Whoever can finish the most shot glasses of fresh delicious cockroach will be the winner. This unlikely satisfying blend of 8 different cockroaches is vitamin rich for your balanced lifestyle. Ready..set..Go!"

Owen and Leshawna started going shot for shot until Owen manned up and finished the last three shot glasses throwing his arms up before collapsing.

Chris smiled. "Owen wins!" The guys cheered in victory.

Heather looked at Leshawna angrily. "Leshawna you are completely useless!"

Leshawna's stomach started to rumble. "Oh something's coming up!" She proceeded to throw up three times.

It was soon a chain reaction as everyone started to throw up but Chris was able to hold it down.

_**Flash**_

The guys walked to the boat to take their vacation while Leshawna and Gwen locked Heather out of the cabin.

"The guys are the big winners today and the girls go their separate ways two definitive cleeks have been submitted for now. What shocking surprises are in for our campers as they head for the big merg?"

_**A Few Days Later **_

The girls were sitting around obviously still not getting along as there was some very harsh tension in the air.

Heather looked seeing a fly on her nose and before she could swat it Lindsay smacked her in the face with the magazine she was reading angiring Heather. "Oops."

Heather groaned as she stood up glaring at the blonde bombshell. "Lindsay you are such a!" A horn went off as Hether covered her mouth before looking to see the guys returning from their trip.

The guys slid down onto the deck cheering. "Woo! What a weekend!"

Owen laughed. "Oh sweet mother of mirth you can't buy that kinda fun!"

Duncan nudged Alex. "I think Owen and DJ took a real shine to those lovely ladies who served us hand and foot."

The girls were both extremely angry and extremely jealous.

DJ smiled. "Hello? The spa treatments? My alligator elbows are totally gone."

_**Static**_

Leshawna had her arms crossed and was clearly angry. "Pshh..Those should have been my alligator elbows getting the hand and foot treatment."

_**Static**_

Owen had brought some snacks from the boat and thought he should be nice walking towards the girls. "Anyone care for chocolate covered cherry blossoms?" His answer came in the form of Leshawna throwing her shoe knocking it out of his hand and into the lake. "NOOO!"

Alex patted Owen's back. "Don't worry dude. The ladies are just a bit jealous."

Duncan smiled. "Yeah who can blame them? They can barely stand each other and meanwhile us guys are tighter than family! Guys rule!"

When the guys were about to high five Chris's voice came over the PA System. "Listen up campers as of right now all teams are officially dissolved from here on in. It's Every. Camper. For. Themselves."

Duncan cleared his throat. "It's about time we flew solo."

Leshawna scoffed as she looked at Heather. "Oh I am down with that. Bring it on Chris."

"Then get ready for this!" Chris seemed to snicke as a boat's horn was heard and when they looked the campers grew a look of fear and horror. "Back by popular demand! It's Eva!"

Eva jumped down onto the dock. "That's right I'm back and not only am I gonna kick butt but I'm giving special attention to my backstabbing Bass Team who voted me off!"

Gwen looked at the PA. "Wait a sec you said no one is allowed back!"

"I did?"

Gwen rolled her eyes. "And once you leave.."

_**Flash**_

"_And once you leave on the dock of shame on the boat of losers you can never never ever EVER comeback."_

_**Flash**_

"Oh yeah that...yeah...I lied!"

Gwen frowned. "You can't do that, it's not fair!"

Leshawna walked up to Gwen. "Girl you're reasoning with a loudspeaker that just does not look good."

Heather whispered to the others. "She was an audience favorite?"

"Not really. But we liked her! Also returning to camp it's IZZY!"

That's when Izzy came swinging in on a vine landing on the dock. "Hey guys! It's great to be back at camp even though I never left the island and I've been living in the woods this whole time!"

Gwen crossed her arms. "But I thought the RCMP hunted you down?"

"Oh they tried but being a wilderness survivor I was swift footed and avoided capture." Izzy proceeded to hold up a fish and took a mean bite out of it. "Once I was safe with my animal brethoran, it was just me against the harsh elements."

Leshawna scoffed. "You call this harsh? It's been warm and sunny all week."

"Not where I was. But luckily I was able to take refuge in the beaver dam. Yeah I befriended the family that lived there and together we scavenged for nuts and berries. Boy, I could use a bag of nacho's right now." Izzy scratched behind her ear like a dog on all fours then howled. "So what's new with you guys?"

"Alright campers report to the amphitheater to learn all about this week's challenge! McLean Out!"

Owen cheered. "Another challenge! Give me ten!"

Duncan just looked at him. "Uh dude you heard the loudspeaker, it's every camper for themselves." He walked off as the others passed Owen.

_**Amphitheater**_

The campers were all seated in multileveled panels made out of desks, crates, and a bunch of other junk. "Welcome to your next challenge, the time honored tradition of tourte "Say Uncle." You are all about to be put through a test of endurance so insane some of them sent our interns to the emergency room." The campers all had looks of horror. "If you back down from the challenge or do not last the required ten seconds you will be eliminated. The winner will not only be safe from elimination but will also win this luxurious trailer yours to take home at the end of the summer."

Leshwana looked at Chris. "What kinda tourte?"

"Why don't you ask my lovely assistant?" Chris motioned over to Chef who was wearing a hockey mask and holding a meat cleaver. "Alright let's do this! Duncan you're first up. Let's spin the wheel of misfortune to select your tourte." Chris spun the wheel as it stopped on a picture of a turtle. "Turtle puckshots!" Chris stood next to Duncan who rubbed his arm in worry. "Our interns spent weeks collecting the grumpiest, angriest, crustiest, hungriest old snapping turtles on the island. While you stand in the goalie net completely unprotected, Chef will fire off turtle slap shots." Chris pushed the punk in front of the goalie net whispering to him. "If I were you dude I'd protect my coconuts." Chris ran off before coming back. "This could get ugly." Then ran off again.

_**Flash**_

"If you can stay in for ten seconds you'll go on to the next round." Chris said as the buzzer went off as Duncan ducked the first one only to get chomped on the shoulder crying in pain and after getting hit with a few more the last one got him right in the crotch as the timer went off. "And Duncan moves on to the next round! Isn't this fun?"

Duncan glared at Chris saying with a sarcastic tone. "Yeah it's a riot."

Alex winced, shivering having watched that happen and noticed Gwen seeming to angry with Trent even though he thought they made up a long time ago.

"Next up Lindsay." Chris spun the wheel. "Your torture is...Marshmallow waxing." Chef was dumping marshmallows into a pot melting them. "We're going to wax every part of your body if you can take the pain for a full ten seconds you can go to the next level."

"Oh I so need this." Lindsay laid on a table. "I've been dealing with nasty razor stubble for weeks." She looked at Chef. "Try not to mess up my tan, kay?" Chef dumped the marshmallow wax onto her face which muffled the screams as the campers all watched in horror until Chef ripped it off pulling her razor stubble with. "Ow! Ow!"

Trent winced. "Ouch. That had to hurt." He leaned down to Gwen. "I don't think I would've made it through that one."

Gwen smiled. "That's because guys are total wimps when it comes to two things. Beauty and pain."

Trent shivered. "You got that right."

"Oh my gosh!" Lindsay gasped feeling how smooth her lip is. "I can't believe how smooth that is. Thanks Chip."

"...It's Chris." Once Lindsay sat back down he looked at the group. "Alright Lindsay since you didn't complain once you get to choose who goes next."

Lindsay just smiled. "No thanks." Eva however pulled on Lindsay's hair whispering into her ear. "Uh wait I changed my mind..I chose..Bridgette..with lake leeches..because she's a backstabbing low life traitor..Grrr." Eva let go of Lindsay.

Chef placed a barrel full of leeches down patting the side as Eva looked back at Bridgette. "It's payback time. Traitor!"

_**Static **_

Alex crossed his arms. "Oh that is it. Eva needs to learn a little something called restraint. Plus she shouldn't be targeting Bridgette like that I voted her ass off too. I swear I am gonna find a way to keep her from winning this challenge no matter what. So you know what Chris. Bring it on."

_**Static**_

"Okay Bridgette times a wastin. Get your butt in the barrel of leeches." Chris said.

Bridgette walked towards the barrel until Geoff spoke up. "No wait I'll take her place!" his outburst got different reactions.

Lindsay smiled. "Aww that's so romantic."

"Oh and if your victim can last ten seconds without saying uncle. You get eliminated instead. Which means you lose your chance to win this." Chris motioned over to the trailer as Geoff walked past Bridgette climbing into the barrel and sat there as the leeches started sucking his blood and he jumped out with a scream. "Oh close shave Geoff 9.9 one millions of a..whatever it's not 10 so you're out. You can return to your new seat." Geoff's chair was replaced with a wooden stock.

Owen's punishment was up next and he had to wear wood shorts while a woodpecker pecked at him. Gwen had her nose hairs pulled, DJ was constricted by a python, and Bridgette had to wear a bee jacke as Chris spun the wheel and it landed on a picture of a foot. "Our next challenge will be...spend 10 seconds in a wooden crate with Sasquachanakwa tough one." Chris looked over at Bridgette. "Bridgette you haven't complained in a while so you can choose the next victim." The consensus was to send in Eva.

A large crate was rolled out and Eva walked right in as it sounded like a fight was going inside and she walked out with a new pair of boots and a hat. "Eva stuck it out so Bridgette is out of the game." Bridgette was soon stuck in a wooden stock but she and Geoff smiled at one another.

Leshawna had pulled through her torture so Chris spun the wheel. "Okay Leshawna who's your next victim."

"I choose Alex. Sorry soldier boy but that trailer in mine." She looked at Alex.

Alex steeled his nerves. "No hard feelings right?"

"Okay Alex! Your torture is the Eel Infeasted Water Tanker!" Chef rolled a large water tank full of eels over. "You must last ten seconds inside the water tank with the electric eels." He looked at Alex smirking. "Think you can handle it?"

Alex took a deep breath. "Bring it on." Alex walked over and jumped into the tank as the eels wasted no time in electrocuting the shit outta him but he steeled his nerves and lasted 10 seconds as he climbed out coughing up smoke.

"Alex moves on to the next round sorry Leshawna but you're out! Well let's see who showed less courage than Alex and cried uncle." Chris laughed.

Trent, Gwen, Owen, Lindsay, and Duncan joined those who were eliminated as Chef pulled out two electric eels for Izzy's tourter as Chris snickered. "Clear!" Chef shocked Izzy who seemed to be laughing.

Chef looked at Izzy who laughed. "That was great! Hit me again!" Chef just zapped her again as she laughed.

"Izzy who's your next victim?"

"Oh oh me! With a poison ivy spa treatment!" Izzy ended up making everyone's jaw drop in shock.

_**Static**_

Alex taped his head. "Is it me? Or is she a special kinda crazy?"

_**Static **_

Chris pulled out a phone. "It's Chris. Yeah. Yeah she wants to do it." He hung up looking at Izzy. "Okay the judges will allow it but they want to know why?"

"I just want to see how it feels."

"Well alrighty then."

Chef did as requested and wrapped Izzy's face in poison ivy and she lasted the 10 seconds. "Times up remove the poison ivy."

"No..no..it feels great.."

"You stuck it out. But sadly you eliminated yourself." Chris walked away from Izzy.

"Look how big my lips are!" Izzy had removed the poison ivy from her face.

Chris walked up to Eva and Alex. "Eva you're up. After 20 rounds of tourte we are down to 2 stealing competitors and the sudden death round."

_**Static **_

Alex popped his knuckles. "Bring it on."

_**Static **_

"Okay Alex it's up to you!" Chris spun the wheel till it stopped. "Your challenge is..The Grizzly Bear Log Roll."

Alex raised his brow. "The Grizzly Bear says what now?"

_**Flash**_

Alex was looking at a bear standing on a log in the lake. "Molotov The Bear performs with the Russian nation circus and has been the European log rolling champion for the past 12 years. To win you must last 10 seconds on the log while avoiding certain death from the piranha infested water." Alex starred the bear down. "Alex you could back out now if you want."

Alex shook his head. "I'm not backing down from nothing. Bring it on Molotov."

Alex stood on the other end of the log as Chris smiled. "And go!"

The bear started to run forward forcing Alex to run backwards and try to keep his balance so Alex reversed the momentum running forward. He ran for a good bit before stomping on the log tripping the bear who rolled into the piranha infested water before rolling back up with no fur.

"Alex wins! So Eva is out!"

Eva was angrier than usual. "What!? No way!"

Chris smiled. "Way." Chris shoved Eva back. "He wins the challenge, invincibility and the grand prize!" Alex cheered as he ran over to his newly won trailer. "While Alex checks out his trailer full of food and we check out his blood pressure. The rest of you can go to the confessional booth and vote off another camper other than Alex of course."

_**Campfire**_

"Okay so first up. We ran out of Marshmallows."

"NOOOOO!" Owen cried out in sadness as Alex patted his back.

"I reviewed the confessionals and I have to say there is a lot of hate in this group which is awesome! While I normally protect your privacy in the spirit of airing your dirty laundry we're gonna go live with your confessionals." A screen lowered to show their confessionals.

_**Heather**_

"As much as I want to vote off Leshawna the better choice is rageaholic Eva."

_**Alex**_

"Eva's got a bad attitude and needs to go. Sorry." Alex crossed his arms.

_**Gwen **_

"Eva's a freak. So see ya."

_**Bridgette**_

She seemed to be praying. "Please! Please! Eva! I'm so glad you never show these."

_**DJ**_

"Eva's nuts. Sorry girl."

_**Geoff**_

"It's gotta be Eva. Unless I can figure out who snagged my other lucky hat."

_**Lindsay**_

"Oh I vote off Ava because she's scarier than Heather Leqwsha and Gwen combined."

_**Eva**_

Eva was right in front of the camera. "If they don't want to leave in body bags they better not say my name. I vote for Heather."

_**Static**_

"Lots of dirt revealed there huh? But it was still 7 votes against Eva so odious." Chris waved. '

"What!? This isn't the end of me! You better watch your backs! I'm not done, I'll get my revenge!" _**Flash**_ Eva was in a straight jacket on the boat. "I'm not done with you! Oh and Izzy lied she wasn't in the woods she was!"

Izzy laughed. "Wow she has issues." She started pushing Alex. "Party at Alex's new crib!" The others cheered following after them.

_**Campfire**_

"Well that revealed a lot of dirt huh? Well I hope to see you all here next time on **TOTAL..DRAMA..ISLAND!**"

**End Of Chapter 5 **

_**Contestants: Gwen, Trent, Owen, Leshawna, Lindsay, Heather, Izzy, Alex, Duncan, DJ, Geoff and Bridgette**_

_**Eliminated: Ezekiel, Eva, Noah, Justin, Katie, Tyler, Cody, Beth, Sadie, Courtney, Harold, Eva (Again.) **_


End file.
